La venganza
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Harry se deprime ante la pédida de Sirius, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero que más hay dentro de su pequeña y perturbada cabecita? Por que un asesino está matando a toda esa gente? TERMINADO esperen la segunda parte en Dic
1. PrOlOGo

Hola queridas amigas y fans desconsoladas, sé que ya tengo otro ff como este, pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacer otro debido a que una o dos personas me pidieron continuación y todas aquella que están desoladas, espero que este ff les guste  
  
Este fict va dedicado para José André, eres el mejor, galán  
  
Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Prologo  
  
Los gritos llenaban sus oídos, pero en vez de molestarle eran como una corriente de éxtasis que lo incitaba a más  
  
Dolor, tan exquisito cuando eres tu quien se lo administra a alguien  
  
-Basta, por favor, basta, no he hecho nada, soy inocente  
  
-¿Inocente? Maldita mujer, eres todo menos inocente  
  
La mujer en el piso reconoció aquella voz  
  
-Tú  
  
-Si yo, creo que debiste de haberlo pensado bien antes de meterte conmigo. Crucio  
  
La maldición imperdonable volvió a hacer efecto sobre la mujer y esta chillaba de dolor y su cara parecida a la de un sapo se contorsionaba  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Información? ¿QUÉ?  
  
-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Lo que quiero es venganza y eso solo me lo puede dar tu vida, lo siento, pero si tienes algunas últimas palabras es mejor que las digas ahora  
  
-No te atreverás  
  
-¿Son esas? Bien, creo que eso es lo mejor que he escuchado antes de matar a alguien, chao  
  
La maldición asesina salió de su varita u el rayo verde dio contra la mujer, pero repentinamente la imagen cambió, apareció Sirius. Era golpeado por la maldición de Bellatrix Lestrange y caía detrás de aquel velo de sombras, sin volver a aparecer  
  
-No, no, por favor no otra vez, NOOOOOOOO  
  
-Harry, HARRY, despierta  
  
Ron sacudía a un Harry empapado en sudor frío que despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada  
  
-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Quién fue esta vez?  
  
-Umbridge, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez la mataron con la maldición Avada Kedavra  
  
-Mira, siempre han sido sueños, no hay ninguna seguridad de que sea más que eso. Has tenido pesadillas de ese tipo desde que salimos de vacaciones - dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarlo - vuelve a dormir, mañana es nuestro primer día de clases  
  
Harry asintió y se volvió a acostar en su cómoda cama con dosel, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar que esta vez su sueño si había pasado, que había sido realidad y lo que más lo atemorizaba era que esta vez había disfrutado la visión de Umbridge retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor  
  
Ya sé, es un poco cortito, pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo no lo será y les digo de antemano a todas las fans que adoraban a Sirius y las miembros de la orden Sirusiana que esto les va a encantar  
  
Rowling, te equivocaste muchísimo al matar al mejor personaje de tu saga de libros  
  
Espero sus comentarios, por favor, por favor, por favoooooooooooor, dejen Reviews y de preferencia con su mail para que les pueda avisar cada vez que saque un nuevo Cáp. (Leslie Felton se pone de rodillas y ruega a todas las lectoras y lectores que dejen Reviews) 


	2. CaPiTuLo 1

Aquí está el primer capítulo y tal y como lo prometí es más largo que el prologo, solo espero complacerlos y que les guste  
  
Otra cosa, hay una que otra cosa que saqué de mis otros dos fanficts "En que momento" y "Por favor recuerda", solo es para que los lean antes de leer esto  
  
Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
I'm so tired of been here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
(Evanescence- My immortal)  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se sintió mucho mejor ya que había logrado convencerse a si mismo que todo no había sido más que un sueño pero aún así la imagen de su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor era difícil de sacar de su mente  
  
Solo Ron sabía de aquellos extraños sueños y que había tendido uno de ellos durante su estancia en la Madriguera en las vacaciones de verano  
  
Ya había tenido la idea de decirle todo a Dumbledore, pero no quería preocuparlo por cosas sin importancia, pero esta vez parecía ser importante así que se decidió a decírselo todo después del desayuno  
  
Se dio un baño y bajó con Ron a desayunar. En el gran comedor todo parecía normal y Hermione ya los esperaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, apartándoles lugar a sus dos mejores amigos  
  
-Hola ¿Qué tal durmieron?  
  
-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe - dijo el pelirrojo sirviéndose hojuelas de trigo, Harry le había pedido no decirle nada a Hermione, no por que no le tuviera confianza, pero simplemente no quería que lo supiera, al menos por el momento  
  
La correspondencia llegó poco después de que comenzaran a desayunar, Harry no recibió nada más que una carta de la señora Weasley, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Que ahora que la vuelta de Voldemort era pública este no tendría tanto cuidado a la hora de intentar atacarlo  
  
Notó que su amigo pelirrojo no dejaba de echarle miradas extrañas, junto con Hermione, parecían leerse la mente, por lo que Harry simplemente apartó la mirada y releyó la carta de la señora Weasley. Como ya era usual el no tenía apetito y esto preocupaba bastante a Ron y a Hermione, pero Harry no parecía recuperarse aún de lo que había pasado, ese suceso que ni Ron ni Hermione se atrevían a mencionar  
  
De un momento a otro Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al mirar el profeta, mitad escandalizada y mitad preocupada  
  
-No puedo creerlo - dijo aun con el diario en su mano  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Mataron a Umbridge, en su propia casa  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Harry atragantándose con su jugo  
  
-Eso es lo que dice aquí, pero lo extraño es que no pudo ser un Death Eater - dijo Ron leyendo el artículo rápidamente - No dice nada de la marca tenebrosa - Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada sombría  
  
-¿Ustedes saben algo que yo no, chicos?  
  
-No, es solo que... bueno, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto no vale la pena que se oculten ¿O si?  
  
Hermione se veía suspicaz, pero no dijo nada lo cual fue un alivio para Harry  
  
-Bueno, me voy  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, los veo en Transformaciones  
  
Harry alcanzó al profesor que acababa de levantarse de su lugar en el gran comedor para ir a su despacho  
  
-Profesor, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
  
-Claro, sígame, señor Potter  
  
Harry fue conducido por el director de Hogwarts hasta la gárgola frente a su despacho, Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña (Meigas fritas) y la gárgola se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles pasar al ya muy conocido despacho de Dumbledore, donde todos los retratos parecían tener la mirada ensombrecida al verlo, pero el más deprimido de todos los antiguos directores, si cabía, era Phineas Nigellus, a parecer Harry no era el único que sufría por la muerte de Sirius  
  
-Toma asiento por favor, Harry  
  
Harry se sentó frente al escritorio en aquella silla, a través de la ligera niebla Harry podía distinguir el campo de Quidditch, donde había visto a Sirius, confundiéndole con el Grim. Luego a su mente volvió la razón por la que había estado en aquel despacho la última vez, después de estar en el ministerio, después de que Sirius muriera  
  
Por más que no lo quisiera aceptar Harry seguía teniendo la vaga esperanza de que un día, cualquier día Sirius simplemente volviera de alguna manera mágica y misteriosa, pero ¿A quien le importaría el "como" si volvía?  
  
-¿Tenias algo que decirme, Harry?  
  
-Si, es sobre un sueño que tuve, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no era Voldemort quien mataba a alguien  
  
-¿Quién era entonces?  
  
-No lo sé, solo se que fue quien mató a la profesora Umbridge...- Harry le relató lo sucedido al profesor Dumbledore, lo que no podía explicar era la satisfacción, la agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mujer era asesinada  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que es la misma persona, Harry?  
  
-Si, claro  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que no es un Death Eater?  
  
-Completamente, de lo contrario invocaría la marca tenebrosa ¿No?  
  
-Tienes razón  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry preguntara  
  
-¿Tiene idea de quien es, profesor?  
  
-Solo puedo pensar en alguien poseído por Voldemort, Harry, pero aun así no tiene sentido, la marca tenebrosa sería invocado en el cielo. Debes recordar que tu y Voldemort están unidos por un vínculo mágico muy fuerte y este vínculo te permite también ver a que personas posee. Creo, y estoy seguro de que tú estarás deacuerdo conmigo, en que deberás renovar tus lecciones de Oculmency con el profesor Lupin  
  
Eso mejoró el humor de Harry notablemente, no creía soportar volver a recibir lecciones de Snape, en parte por que cada vez que se veían el odio entre ellos parecía creer, aunque solo fuera por parte de Harry. Además de que Harry pensaba, más no lo aceptaba, que en parte, la culpa de que Sirius hubiera muerto era de Snape, si hubiera podido haber omitido el incidente con el pensadero en vez de no haberle dado sus lecciones su mente habría aprendido a cerrarse, todo habría sido tan diferente...  
  
Pero ahora que Remus era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el sería quien le enseñaría y aunque no fuese el no creía que pudiera haber alguien peor para entrar en su mente y volver a ver... ver como se repetía  
  
-Claro, profesor, eso sería excelente  
  
-Y una cosa más, Harry. Me he visto obligado a cancelar tu autorización para ir a Hogsmeade ya que como tu sabes, fue Sirius quien te autorizó para ir y ahora...  
  
-No importa, profesor, comprendo, peor tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase  
  
Harry salió del despacho del director lo más rápido que pudo, no soportaba que se mencionara a Sirius en su presencia era algo que simplemente no soportaba ya que el mencionarlo le recordaba que había muerto y que tal vez no volvería era una herida que simplemente parecía no cerrar y la pena parecía no irse (Evanescence)  
  
Estaba tan apresurado que chocó con Luna tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso  
  
-Luna, lo siento tanto, no vi a donde iba, ¿Estas bien?- dijo apresurándose a ponerse de pie y extender su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie a ella también  
  
-Supongo que una contusión no es mucho por que preocuparse, ¿O si?  
  
-De verdad que lo siento mucho, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?  
  
-No, no es necesario - dijo restregándose la frente con la mano - solo necesito sentarme  
  
Harry condujo a Luna hasta un aula vacía donde los dos se sentaron, de hecho desde antes Harry trataba de encontrar un momento para hablar con ella, todavía no olvidaba lo que le había dicho el año anterior sobre lo que había sucedido con su madre  
  
"De cualquier forma, eso no significa que no volveré a ver a mi mamá ¿No?"  
  
-Luna, ¿recuerdas sobre lo que platicamos antes de banquete de fin de año?- Luna de inmediato centró toda su atención en Harry a pesar de que se mordía ligeramente el labio y miraba sus rodillas  
  
-SI, lo recuerdo  
  
-¿Qué querías decir con eso? Me refiero a lo de si había escuchado las voces y todo lo demás  
  
-¿No has sabido nada? ¿Ni siquiera lo has escuchado? Me refiero a tu padrino, claro  
  
-Solo una vez, después del funeral  
  
-Entonces tal vez y lo veas muy pronto - dijo Luna, se puso de pie - Bueno, ya me siento mejor, gracias, Harry, pero prometí ver a Ginny hace quince minutos así que...  
  
-Pero no me has dicho todo, Luna, necesito saberlo  
  
- Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo, si lo hago solo dificultaría más las cosas para que tu lo veas  
  
Luna salió del aula y Harry no quiso seguirla, algo se lo impidió  
  
* * *  
  
(En el ministerio de magia)  
  
-Bien, bien, bien, creo que yo en tu lugar iría preparando las maletas, Javert  
  
-¿Ahora que quieres, Marik?  
  
-EL mismísimo ministro de magia quiere hablar contigo, supongo que sabes lo que eso significa ¿No?  
  
-No, de hecho no lo se por que para mi ya es tan común ver al ministro para felicitarme o asignarme una misión importante que nunca se a que se deba, a diferencia tuya, que siempre te llama para recordarte que tu trabajo es capturara un mago oscuro y no matarlo - la expresión en la cara del hombre cambió de inmediato, sabía que había dado en el clavo - Ahora, Marik, si me disculpas, creo que dijiste que el Ministro me había llamado  
  
Artemisa Javert era muy joven, tal vez la auror más joven que el ministerio había tendido nunca, con solo 18 años ya había llenado por lo menos una tercera parte de las celdas que había en Azkaban, su trabajo de Auror había comenzado a los 16 años, después de haber tenido solo maestros particulares, como había sido el ultimo deseo de su madre, Aimee  
  
La chica era considerablemente joven en comparación con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero daba a notar que era seria y comprometida con su trabajo, tal vez por eso era que en el último año a ella se le designaban exclusivamente los casos más difíciles  
  
Se acomodó su cabello con un lápiz, era lo que más le molestaba de si misma, su cabello era ondulado y mucha gente le decía lo envidiable que era cuando ella daría lo que fuera por deshacerse de el. Por encima de eso ella era feliz con su apariencia, ojos castaños y grandes, labios delgados, nariz respingada y sus manos, delicadas y pequeñas  
  
Llego hasta el despacho del ministro, donde tocó la puerta antes de entrar  
  
-Adelante - el ministro vio entrar a la chica - ah, señorita Javert, por favor, siéntese  
  
Artemisa tomó asiento, preguntándose que era lo que sucedía esta vez  
  
-La razón por la que la llamé es mi ayudante, Dolores Umbridge, supongo que la conocía  
  
-Claro, señor ministro - dijo artemisa, recordando a aquella horrenda mujer que no hacía más que criticarla por su forma de vestir, sus tatuajes y sus perforaciones, a nadie más parecía importarle y aunque así fuera, a ella le daba igual - y siento mucho lo que le sucedió  
  
-Todos lo lamentamos profundamente, bueno, ya se han hecho los estudios suficientes como para saber que fue un mago oscuro el que la mató, así que quiero designar este caso a usted y al señor Marik, por supuesto, ambos serán relevados de sus demás casos para estar dedicados enteramente a este  
  
-Claro, pero, señor ministro, no hay alguna posibilidad de tener un diferente compañero en esta misión, lo que sucede es que... bueno, usted conoce a Marik, tiende a ser  
  
-Lo se, pero confío plenamente en que usted podrá imponer control sobre el  
  
-Con todo respeto, señor ministro, solo tengo 18 años y el ya es un hombre maduro que nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de molestarme, va a ser muy difícil trabajar con el  
  
-No le estoy pidiendo que su relación con el mejore, solo le pido que atrapa a un peligroso asesino que podría cobrar una nueva victima muy pronto. Por cierto, quería decirle algo aparte, escuche de la reciente perdida que sufrió y quería ofrecerla mis condolencias  
  
-Gracias, peor no tiene por que, señor ministro, yo nunca lo conocí así que no importa. Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro, que pase un buen día, señor ministro  
  
* * *  
  
-La casa se ve mejor así ¿No es verdad, miladi? Sin half-breeds, mud-bloods ni blood traitors- dijo Kreacher al retrato de la antigua dueña de aquella vieja casa en ruinas, la señora Black - especialmente sin la vergüenza de la familia  
  
-Tengo que admitir, Kreacher que lo hiciste mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ese mal nacido en realidad merecía morir- dijo el retrato de la madre de Sirius  
  
-El único objetivo de Kreacher es complacer a miladi, el único propósito de Kreacher es servir a la familia  
  
-¿En serio? Me alegra oírlo  
  
Era aquel asesino encapuchado otra vez. Antes de que Kreacher siquiera pudiera voltearse el encapuchado había lanzado una esfera de fuego de su varita que dejó a la vista su rostro para Kreacher y su expresión súbitamente se tornó a una expresión de pánico  
  
La esfera de fuego chocó contra el retrato de la señora Black provocando que el retrato comenzara a incendiarse, sin quemar nada más que el cuadro, conllevando a gritos de la mujer del retrato, gritos que perforaban los oídos. El elfo domestico a su lado no podía hacer nada más que gritar junto con su señora y las lágrimas de frustración caían de sus ojos al ver que ningún tipo de magia que utilizara podía hacer que la combustión se detuviera  
  
Las cenizas cayeron al piso de lo que antes fue un retrato de la madre de Sirius. Ya no se escuchaba más que el llanto del elfo  
  
-Creo que eso no te agradó - dijo el encapuchado, su voz no expresaba sentimiento alguno, solamente era arrastrada s fría  
  
-El hijo de... eres un traidor, el hombre es un traidor  
  
-No puedo ser un traidor si nunca estuve de parte de esta familia, tú fuiste el que traicionó a la familia Black y ahora pagarás por ello  
  
El asesino volvió a levantar la varita y la dirigió al elfo lanzando un hechizo casi tan mortal como olvidado  
  
El cuerpo del elfo se retorció en el suelo debido al tremendo dolor que la maldición provocaba, un dolor por encima de lo imaginable, por encima de lo que pudiera provocar la maldición Cruciatus. La sangre que expedían la boca y nariz del elfo se desparramaban sobre el suelo, manchándolo, el elfo quería que terminara, quería morir, no quería ser conciente del dolor que sentía al igual que fue terriblemente conciente de cómo sus huesos se rompían, y de cómo sus músculos se desgarraban  
  
El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo que contenía una eternidad  
  
Hasta que por fin el dolor fue disminuyendo al igual que su vida, sabía que estaba muriendo, simplemente lo sabía. Pero el asesino parecía no haber terminado con su tortura, por que la maldición no dejó de tener efecto en el, pero pudo escuchar sus palabras antes de morir  
  
-Escucha, maldito, esto es solo una prueba de lo que te espera en el infierno por te ten por seguro que lo que hiciste te conducirá ahí. Todo lo que espero es que Dios no tenga misericordia de tu alma  
  
La cabeza del elfo cayó pesadamente obre su propia sangre, luego el asesino se desvaneció  
  
Harry despertó empapado en sudor frío mientras escuchaba la voz de asesino dentro de su cabeza  
  
"No te preocupes, pronto llegará tu turno"  
  
¿Va bien? Eso espero quiero continuar con este ff, pero necesito motivación y nada me motiva más que los Reviews  
  
Pofa, Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. CaPiTuLo 2

**Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento y si yo fuera J K Rowling les aseguro que hubiera borrado le muerte de cierta persona en el 5º libro (snif, snif) bueno, antes de soltarme a llorar, comencemos con el capítulo

**Capítulo 2**

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

(Evanescence- My immortal)

Abrió la regadera, mientras el agua caliente caía libremente el tomó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica aquel regalo que se le había dado y que nunca debió ser para ese uso

Con una mano firme tomó la navaja y con la otra trazó una línea vertical a través de su brazo haciendo que la sangre brotara desde el primer toque del utensilio de metal perforando su piel

Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, pero cada vez que sentía el éxtasis y la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, no era algo que simplemente quisiera hacer, era algo que tenía que hacer, sentía todo aquel dolor acompañado de lo que parecía ser... ¿Cómo describirlo? Quitarte un enorme peso de encima, como cuando le confiesas a alguien algo malo que hiciste y simplemente te sientes aliviado de ya no llevarlo dentro

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien- la voz preocupada de Ron llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si

-En ese caso, date prisa, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer para la clase de McGonagall y hay gente que se quiere bañar aparte de ti

-Claro, en seguida salgo

Se adentró en la regadera, donde el agua caliente daba de lleno con la herida, causando un ligero ardor

Harry salió de la regadera con una toalla cabiéndole sus partes nobles para encontrarse con que Ron parecía haber estado esperando durante largo rato

-Tardase siglos, ¿Tan sucio estabas?

-No, es solo que... me duele la cabeza

-Tal vez sea por que casi no comes, Harry...

-No traigamos el tema a discusión ¿De acuerdo?

-Si así lo quieres...- Ron sabía que tenía que hablar con su amigo con respecto a lo que había pasado, pero últimamente había estado muy voluble especialmente si se tocaba algún tema con respecto a su salud o a su estado de ánimo - Bueno, me voy a bañar

Harry se secó y vistió rápidamente mientras su amigo se duchaba y guardó la navaja en el cajón de su mesita de noche

-Ron, voy a ir a ver al profesor Lupin, te veré en la primera clase

-Claro, en todo caso tengo que terminar un trabajo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-¿Qué? Lupin dejó ese trabajo hace casi una semana ¿Como es que no lo has terminado?

Ron se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

-Comienzo a preocuparme por ti - dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Harry - Parece que padeces de Hermionitis, una condición extremadamente delicada en la que el paciente hace trabajar su cerebro hasta explotar

Por fin el efecto deseado, una sonrisa, Ron había visto muy pocas de parte de Harry desde finales del año escolar pasado

-¿Sabes? Dicen que las sonrisas son lo que prueba que alguien sigue siendo un humano con alma

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Yo y si alguien fuera tan sabio como yo se hubiera dicho desde antes

Otra sonrisa

-Creo que tienes razón. Bueno, me voy

-Suerte

Harry salió apresurado del dormitorio hasta el despacho del profesor Lupin cuando chocó con alguien en las escaleras del segundo piso

-Potter...

Severus Snape continuaba esperando a que el expreso de Hogwarts arribara con los dos aurors que estarían ahí en unos minutos

Había algo muy extraño en que el profesor Dumbledore permitiera que dos aurors se hospedaran en el castillo para investigar la muerte de Dolores Umbridge, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan extraño tomando en cuenta la insistencia de Fudge. Pero que podían hacer esos aurors en el castillo, ¿Encontrar a alguien que la odiara? Eso no sería muy difícil, cualquiera que conociera a la mujer la odiaría tarde o temprano

El expreso Hogwarts comenzaba a entrar en su campo de visión cuando alguien caminó hasta estar a su lado

-¿No deberías estar dando clases, Lupin?

-Creo que ese es mi problema, Severus - su tono de voz era frío y no le sorprendía ya que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras estaba convencido de que si Snape hubiera ayudado al joven Potter con Oculmency no hubiera pasado la escenita que tuvo lugar en el departamento de Misterios

El tren escarlata se detuvo en la estación, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de aire que agitó los cabellos y túnicas de los profesores. Una persona bajó del tren, alguien a quien Snape conocía bastante bien, un auror que había estado cazándolo desde que Karkarov había divulgado que el era un Death Eater, a pesar de que Dumbledore había intercedido en su favor, Galahad Marik. Ambos tuvieron un contacto visual en el cual pudo identificar que aquel auror aun dudaba de su inocencia y eso no le hubiera preocupado en la más mínimo si no hubiera sido por la reputación que tenía, el ya sabía que a sus espaldas lo llamaban "El asesino"

La siguiente persona que bajó del tren fue una chica que ciertamente sorprendió a Snape.

Primero, por ser tan joven, Snape le calculaba a lo mucho, 18 años, cosa muy extraña en lo que se refiere a aurors enviados personalmente por el ministro de Magia ya que supuestamente eran personas con suma experiencia. Además su aspecto desaliñado dejaba mucho que desear, perforaciones en nariz, ceja, labio inferior y ombligo. La ropa era decididamente catastrófica, blusa de mangas largas y mostrando el abdomen y unos pantalones tan ajustados que supuso que la chica no podía siquiera respirar. Por ultimo su cabello, negro con mechones de color azul eléctrico, sin duda el ministro se había equivocado al mandar a aquella chiquilla

Lo segundo que le sorprendió fue que al ver a Lupin soltó su equipaje y se lanzó sobre él. Pudo haber pensado que lo estaba atacando hasta que la escucho decir:

-No sabes cuanto gusto me da verte, Remus

-Lo mismo digo, Artemisa, pero tengo que advertirte que estas a punto de asfixiarme

Artemisa relajó el abrazo, pero no se separó del todo del profesor hasta que el dijo

-Pero, como has cambiado, déjame verte - La chica se separó un poco - Dios, cada día te pareces más a tu padre, sobre todo en los ojos - dijo mirando los ojos azules de Artemisa

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Javert - dijo Snape - Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, vine a escoltarlos a usted y a su acompañante hasta la oficina del director

-¿Y usted es...?

-Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de esta institución - dijo Snape con impaciencia

-Bien, Marik, ya escuchaste, tenemos que irnos

-Escuché, Javert

-Te veré luego, Remus - dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del profesor

Remus le tendió la mano a Marik

-Supongo que nos veremos por aquí

-Supone bien - dijo Marik, estrechándole la mano. Al estrecharla Remus sintió una quemazón en la palma de su mano que sin lugar a dudas se debía al anillo de plata que el auror usaba, pero no dio apariencia de su molestia, ya era suficiente con que algunos alumnos lo miraran como si fuera un monstruo, ni mencionar a la gente fuera de Hogwarts

Remus soltó su mano de aquel contacto y subió a una de las diligencias que lo llevarían hasta la escuela y una vez que cerró la puerta la diligencia fue llevada hasta la escuela, aparentemente por caballos invisibles, solo que todos los presentes podían ver a aquellos repugnantes animales ya que todos, Snape incluido, habían visto morir a más de una persona en su vida

-Si gustan acompañarme - dijo Snape señalando otra diligencia

Snape tendió su mano como un caballero para dejar que Artemisa subiera primero, pero no se molestó en mostrar buenos modales con Marik ya que subió sin siquiera esperarlo. Una vez que Marik subió y cerro la puerta y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el imponente castillo, a pesar de que el viaje fue corto Snape pudo sentir el ambiente tenso con Javert lanzándole miradas asesinas a Marik quien se limitaba a devolverle la mirada

Ya en el castillo, mientras caminaban por un pasillo que los llevaría hasta unas escaleras, que los llevarían a otro pasillo donde estaba la oficina del director, Marik susurró en voz baja solo para que Javert lo escuchara:

-Sabía que tenías gustos extraños en lo que se refiere a parejas, Javea, pero ¿Un hombre lobo?

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, Marik, es mi padrino

-Si, claro - dijo Marik en u tono que daba a entender que no le creía

-Escucha - dijo Artemisa deteniéndose de golpe para enfrentar a Marik - No me gusta la idea de trabajar juntos más que a ti, pero creo que ya que nos vemos obligados a hacerlo pondríamos, por lo menos o bien, no dirigirnos la palabra o tratar de respetarnos aunque sea un poco

-Me gusta más la primera opción - dijo Marik

Artemisa se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando cuando chocó contra alguien que bajaba las escaleras

-Potter ¿Es que acaso no puedes fijarte siquiera por donde caminas- dijo Snape

-Lo siento- dijo Harry ayudando a ponerse de pie a Artemisa - Lo siento mucho

-No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas- dijo con un tono de voz malhumorado que se debía a la discusión que acababa de tener con Marik

-Potter, 5 puntos menos...

-No es necesario, profesor Snape, los accidentes pasan

-Aún así, señorita Javert, no es propio de los alumnos que corran cuando bajan las escaleras- dijo cortésmente el profesor Snape - puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter y tienes suerte de que no sean más. Ahora, sigue tu camino y de la manera apropiada

Los 2 extraños y Snape siguieron su camino a través del pasillo. Harry podía jurar que ya había visto a aquella chica, la ¿Como la había llamado Snape...? Ah, si, la señorita Javert, no tenía ni idea de que hacía ese par en el castillo, pero parecían dirigirse a la oficina de Dumbledore, por lo que supuso que sería lago grave

**Fin del capítulo**

Hola, se que hace mucho que no saco un nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad me he concentrado más en mi otro fict, pero le prometo actualizar más seguido y con cap. largos

Para aquellos (as) que quieran un mail cada vez que actualicé, por favor, déjenme su mail en sus Reviews

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Kami: no te lo puedo decir todavía, pero pronto se sabr

Kamila: No te puedo decir, te arruinaría la sorpresa, de eso se trata todo el fict

Snuvelly: Tienes razón, no es Voldemort, pero algo tiene que ver por ahí, en cuanto a lo del subconsciente de Harry, no, tampoco es, te irás enterando poco a poco de cómo pasó todo, lo prometo


	4. CaPiTuLo 3

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento y si yo fuera J K Rowling les aseguro que hubiera borrado le muerte de cierta persona en el 5º libro (snif, snif) bueno, antes de soltarme a llorar, comencemos con el capítulo  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
(Evanescence – My immortal)  
  
El camino que llevaba a la oficina del director era bastante largo entre pasadizos, pasillos y escalones falsos de los cuales ni Marik ni Artemisa se salvaron  
  
Llegando a la oficina del Director Snape pronunció la contraseña, para que la gárgola se hiciera al lado y les abriera paso a la escalera de caracol donde por fin conocerían al profesor Dumbledore  
  
El despacho no le pareció nada atractivo a Artemisa, tal vez era el hecho de que era demasiado conservador o las muchas pinturas que había en las paredes de los antiguos directores y directoras del colegio, incluso podía ver a uno de sus antepasados entre aquellas pinturas viejas. La verdad es que nunca había soportado el que alguien estuviera respirando sobre su nuca vigilando lo que hacía y esa era la razón por la que ni en su despacho en el ministerio ni en su apartamento en Londres ella tenía ni una sola pintura que no fuera un paisaje muggle, por más que tenía una especie de repugnancia natural hacia estos y hacia los mud-bloods  
  
El muy conocido Director no parecía percatarse de que en aquel momento habían entrado una de sus profesores y dos aurors, hasta que la voz del profesor Snape llamó su atención  
  
-Señor director, ya están aquí – dijo refriéndose a los dos Aurors – El señor Marik y la señorita Javert  
  
-Mucho gusto – dijo el profesor estrechando la mano de ambos – por favor, tomen asiento  
  
Los aurors se sentaron frente al escritorio admirando los extraños artefactos de plata que estaban sobre la mesa del director, solo que a diferencia de Harry ellos sabían perfectamente los nombres y funcionamientos de cada uno  
  
El que más llamó su atención fue el detector de energía maligna que vibraba ligeramente sobre la lisa superficie del escritorio sin llamar mucho la atención. Claro estaba que todos esos artefactos (que ella misma poseía en su propio despacho) vibraban ante la sola presencia de Marik debido a su tendencia de utilizar magia oscura para lograr atrapar al mago tenebroso que se la había asignado atrapar  
  
Sin lugar a dudas la época favorita de Marik debió de haber sido durante aquel breve periodo de tiempo en el que Bartemius Crouch había concedido a los aurors permiso para matar en vez de capturar durante la muy temida "Época tenebrosa" o por lo menos así citada en los libros donde curiosamente también se hacía una minuciosa referencia a Harry Potter  
  
-Bien, Severus, si no me equivoco tienes una clase dentro de 15 minutos  
  
-Así es, señor, me retiro  
  
Snape salió rápidamente por la puerta, peor Dumbledore no continuó hablando hasta que esta se cerró completamente  
  
-Bien, deseo darles a ambos la bienvenida al castillo y asegurarles que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer su estancia aquí lo más confortable posible  
  
-Con todo respeto, señor director, estamos aquí para investigar un caso de homicidio, no por un viaje de placer. Claro está que de cualquier manera apreciamos su preocupación por nuestra comodidad – dijo Artemisa  
  
-Comprendo a la perfección lo que quiere decir, señorita Javert  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, tengo que decirle que, por hacer nuestra estancia más cómoda aquí - dijo Marik – debería de restringir a ciertos miembros del personal a trabajar aquí, profesor  
  
Ambos comprendieron que se refería a Marik, fue por eso que Artemisa le lanzó una mirada fulminante  
  
-No creo que eso sea necesario, señor Marik, si no estoy muy equivocado, cualquier miembro del personal estaría encantado de ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible con su investigación en le caso del asesinato de la ex profesora, Dolores Jane Umbridge, pero le pido que no discrimine a mis profesores por su condición y que esta no es un impedimento para que ellos puedan enseñar  
  
-De hecho, profesor, necesitamos que conteste algunas preguntas – dijo Artemisa, dándole a entender a Marik que se callara  
  
-¿Cuáles son?  
  
-¿Cree usted que algún miembro de su personal tenía una actitud negativa contra la señorita Umbridge? (ojo, lo de señorita es por que estoy segura de que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se hubiera casado con semejante monstruo)  
  
-Hasta donde yo se mientras estuve en mi puesto  
  
-¿Se refiere a antes de que la señorita Umbridge asumiera su puesto?  
  
-Así es  
  
-Bien, ¿Cree que alguno de sus alumnos tenía una mala actitud hacia ella? – dijo Artemisa, asumiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa  
  
-Hay por lo menos 1000 estudiantes en Hogwarts y no dudo que ella tal vez no era la profesora favorita de ciertos alumnos, no me pida nombres, pero siempre ha habido estudiantes que sienten desprecio hacia sus profesores  
  
-¿Usted tenía una buena relación con ella?  
  
-Si he de ser sincero, no. y si me permite decirle creo que sería un caso muy especial el que tuviera una relación buena de cualquier tipo con una mujer como ella  
  
-Pero hace un momento usted dijo............  
  
-N malentienda, por parte mía y de mis profesores no hubo ningún tipo de hostilidad, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis alumnos. Pero tampoco recibió un trato muy amable que digamos, sobretodo por que ella no se prestó para ello  
  
-Comprendo – dijo Artemisa  
  
-Yo no – dijo Marik  
  
-¿Alguna vez conociste a la mujer en cuestión, Marik? – preguntó Artemisa como si estuviese hablando con un niño de 4 años  
  
-No  
  
-Bien, en ese caso no sabes que es casi imposible conocer a esa mujer y no odiarla. Como estoy muy segura tú comprenderás  
  
-Muy graciosa, Javert  
  
-Bien, lo ultimo que solicitamos, profesor, es su varita  
  
Dumbledore extrajo la varita de su escritorio y se la dio a Artemisa que la examinó cuidadosamente antes de decir:  
  
-Priori Incantato  
  
Al parecer el último hechizo que la varita del profesor Dumbledore había efectuado era convertir leche en chocolate caliente  
  
-Bien, eso es todo, profesor, así que si tuviera la amabilidad de decirnos donde hospedarnos con gusto lo dejaremos que vuelva a su trabajo  
  
* * *  
  
-Siento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin – dijo Harry sentándose rápidamente en la silla frente a su escritorio  
  
-No hay problema, Harry yo también acabo de llegar – dijo con la típica serenidad en su voz  
  
-¿Acaba de llegar?  
  
-Si, tuve, o más bien, quise, ir a recibir a alguien a la estación de trenes en Hogsmeade  
  
-¿Alguien?  
  
-Si, mi ahijada. Ella trabaja como auror en el ministerio, aunque no forma parte de la orden, por supuesto. Tanto su padre como yo nos opusimos a que tal cosa pasara. Estar en la orden es un riesgo enorme que no estábamos dispuestos a que ella corriera  
  
-Siempre está el riesgo de morir, ¿No es cierto?  
  
-Así es  
  
Hubo un silencio muy corto en el que ambos recordaron a Sirius al momento de su muerte, cayendo, como si fuese en cámara lenta  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que hacer una auror del Ministerio en Hogsmeade?  
  
-De hecho está aquí, en Hogwarts. Están para investigar algunas cosas sobre el asesinato de la ex--profesora Umbridge  
  
-¿"Están"?  
  
-Si, ella y un colega suyo. Al parecer no harán más que hacer preguntas a los profesores, por que dudo mucho que crean que es asesino esté aquí, así que no veo razón por la que permanezcan mucho tiempo aquí, bueno, dejemos eso de lado ¿Te parece si comenzamos?  
  
-Claro  
  
-¿Has estado practicando?  
  
-Un poco  
  
-Bien, pronto lo descubriremos – ambos se pusieron de pie – recuerda que tienes que intentar cerrar tu mente  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien, 1, 2, 3 Legilimens  
  
Harry había tenido muy poca práctica, por lo cual Remus solo pudo ver un recuerdo antes de que Harry, sin hacer uso de su varita, pudiera dejar su mente en blanco. Principalmente lo hacía por que no quería que Remus viera.........  
  
-Bien, muy bien – dijo Remus – pero eso solo fue práctica, ahora veremos que tal lo haces con un hechizo realizado apropiadamente  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
-Legilimens  
  
Esta vez fue tal y como en las prácticas con Snape, el profesor Lupin tuvo libre acceso a sus recuerdos. Como había estado entrenando a la DA, como había sido mordido por el basilisco en su 2º año, como Voldemort se alzaba imponentemente saliendo del caldero donde Wormtail había derramado la sangre de Harry  
  
De pronto se encontró de nuevo en el suelo, con Remus tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie, pero accidentalmente lo tomó por el brazo y Harry dejó escapar un ligero grito de dolor  
  
-¿Que sucede, Harry? – dijo el profesor en tono preocupado  
  
-Nada, no es nada  
  
Pero Lupin no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente, así que retiró la manga del suéter de Harry para ver en el brazo las profundas cortadas anteriores, que en realidad solo se veían de un color más rosado que el resto de su piel  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-Fue el perro de los Dursley  
  
-Pero, el año pasado que fuimos, no había ningún perro en casa de tus tíos  
  
-Se lo compraron a Dudley durante las vacaciones por que ganó un torneo de lucha  
  
Lupin parecía tener sus sospechas de que Harry dijera la verdad, pero no preguntó más  
  
-Bien, es ese caso, continuemos  
  
-No puedo, profesor, vera, tengo clase matutina de pociones y si llego tarde Snape me va a matar  
  
-Bien, en ese caso nos veremos aquí después de la cena  
  
-Claro, hasta entonces  
  
Harry salió rápidamente del despacho del profesor, decidido a practicar y mucho más ya que no podía permitirse que Remus se enterara de su secreto, nadie podía saberlo ya que lo más seguro sería que lo tomaran por un demente cuando no lo era. Sabía que Hermione armaría un enorme escándalo y que tanto Ron como Remus se desilusionarían  
  
Pero eran ellos los que no comprendían que Harry solo intentaba deshacerse del dolor que había en su corazón enfrentándose a una cuchilla que siempre lo retaba a cortarse más profundamente  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
La segunda clase de Oculmency no pudo tener lugar por que los dos aurors que habían llegado en la mañana estaban interrogando a Remus  
  
Sin ánimo de hacer nada más Harry tomó sus cosas y subió a la torre de Gryffindor para acurrucarse en su cama  
  
Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de dormir siguió el consejo de Snape y puso su mente en blanco, tratando de librarse de toda idea, sentimiento o pensamiento, pero muy dentro de él hubo un sentimiento que no pudo ser opacado, la culpa  
  
TBC  
  
Siento haberme tardado tanto, otra vez, pero acabo de terminar un ff y ahora por fin tendré tiempo para continuar con este, ya no tendrán que esperar tanto para 1 nuevo cap 


	5. CaPiTuLo 4

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo solo soy una copia chafa que no recibe dinero por hacer esto (ya quisiera) solo lo hago por entretenimiento y si yo fuera J K Rowling les aseguro que hubiera borrado le muerte de cierta persona en el 5º libro (snif, snif) bueno, antes de soltarme a llorar, comencemos con el capítulo  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Evanescence (My immortal) Los días habían pasado y tanto Artemisa como Marik no habían hecho muchos progresos en su investigación, hasta el momento tan solo habían logrado entrevistar a los maestros y un escaso número de alumnos, entre ellos sobresalía el nombre de Draco Malfoy qu7e parecía haber sido uno de sus alumnos privilegiados  
  
-Y díganos, señor Malfoy ¿Dónde estuvo la noche del 1º día de septiembre entre las 2 y 4 de la mañana?  
  
-En mi habitación, durmiendo, como lo hago todos los días entre esas horas - dijo Draco con su voz fría y calculadora típica de un miembro de su familia  
  
-¿Hay alguien que pueda asegurar eso?  
  
-Toda la sala común de Slytherin. Subí a mi habitación y dormí  
  
-Si no malentiendo, señor Malfoy, las habitaciones de la casa de Slytherin son individuales – dijo Marik  
  
-Así es  
  
-Así que nadie en realidad lo vio estar en su habitación  
  
-No  
  
En ese momento la interrogación fue interrumpida por Artemisa  
  
-Disculpa, Marik, pero la otra chica, Pansy Parkinson, ya llegó  
  
-Bien, interrógala  
  
-Creo que sería mejor que tu lo hicieras – dijo Artemisa – Creo que yo podría entrevistar al señor Malfoy  
  
-¿En serio? Dame una buena razón – dijo con voz de Yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-para- estas-cosas  
  
-Tacto, Marik, por lo menos yo no intimido a toda la gente a la que interrogo además la chica parece encontrarte atractivo y esa es una mejor forma de que diga lo que sabe  
  
Con una cara de pocos amigos Marik salió del despacho para pasar al otro a interrogar a la chiquilla. Sabía, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, que Artemisa de alguna forma dirigía la investigación así que prefirió hacer lo que decía a que lo sacaran de la investigación de ese gran caso  
  
-Por fin se fue – dijo Draco  
  
-Si, es un idiota – dijo Artemisa - Bueno, Draco, es bueno verte, desde que comencé a trabajar no te había visto tan frecuentemente, si no me equivoco la última vez que te vi fue cuando eras un chiquillo de 13 años  
  
-Y tú eras una chiquilla de 16 años que estaba en el año en el que presentaría sus N.E.W.T.s  
  
-Era una chiquilla avanzada, pero supongo que desde entonces ambos hemos cambiado mucho  
  
-Es cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el ministerio?  
  
-Bien, si se puede decir así. Por lo menos te tengo una buena noticia  
  
-Si – dijo Draco con voz incrédula, no creía que nada bueno pudiera pasar después de que su padre tuviera que enfrentar un juicio ante la corte por ser acusado de Death Eater - No me digas, ¿Cuál es?  
  
-Dijiste que no te lo dijera – dijo en son de broma – Lo que sucede es que conseguí permiso con Fudge para participar como defensa en el juicio contra tu padre  
  
Draco se quedó con la boca abierta  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?, Eres mi primo favorito  
  
-Buen punto, entonces ¿Crees que ganes el caso?  
  
-Déjame decírtelo así, de los 8 casos en lo que he participado he ganado 8 – dijo con un dejo de cinismo en su voz – No tienes por que preocuparte, haré todo lo posible para que tu padre salga libre, no hay ningún caso contra tu pare. Pero dile que la próxima vez no podré defenderlo ya que habrá antecedentes. Incluso tengo sobornado a la mitad del jurado, solo por si las dudas  
  
-Eres un ángel salvador, ¿Lo sabías?  
  
-Me lo dicen con mucha frecuencia, pero lo importante es esto. No debe de salir de tus labios una palabra sobre la verdad. Sé que el tío Lucius es un Death Eater, pero nadie debe enterarse. Así que si se lo has dicho a alguno de tus compañeros de Slytherin deberás de borrar su memoria, ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Claro  
  
-En cuanto a mi, haré lo posible por hacer parecer a tu padre como un santo, pero hay que cuidarnos las espaldas, de lo contrario todo se vendrá abajo  
  
-Deacuerdo  
  
-Ahora solo necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas – dijo Artemisa sacando de su bolso una pluma de color azul y un pedazo de pergamino, dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y en cuanto empezó a hablar la pluma se movió, tal y como una Quick Quotate Quill – Bien, señor Malfoy, podría decirme exactamente ¿Dónde estaba la noche del 1º de Septiembre del año en curso entre las 2 y 4 de la mañana?  
  
-Durmiendo en mi habitación  
  
-Bien, deacuerdo con el expediente usted era parte del Inquisitorial Squad, ¿Exactamente, por que la profesora Umbridge lo escogió a usted y cual era su función en este?  
  
-Me eligió por que era un buen alumno que se ofreció a ayudarla con lo que fuera además de que era un prefecto y mi función era la común. Vigilar que mis compañeros acataran las órdenes y si ese no era el caso, restar puntos de su casa  
  
-¿Había algún alumno o profesor que pareciera despreciar especialmente a la profesora Umbridge?  
  
-Si, Harry Potter  
  
* * *  
  
Luego de que los interrogatorios terminaron la lista de sospechosos se había limitado a 2 alumnos así que básicamente no tenían nada ya que era imposible pensar que dos chicos que apenas estudiaban pudieran haber hecho algo así contra una bruja del ministerio  
  
Pero había una ruptura entre los dos aurors ya que ambos se negaban a aceptar al posible sospechoso  
  
-No encuentro ninguna conjetura, Marik, ninguna en lo absoluto  
  
-Es el hijo de un Death Eater, el hecho de que sea familiar tuyo no lo libra de culpa  
  
-¿Estas insinuando que no puedo separar mi vida personal de la profesional? Escucha, aunque Lucius fuera un Death Eater, cosa que no es, no significaría que Draco es culpable  
  
-¿Y eso significa que Harry Potter lo es? Todas las pistas apuntan él, acéptalo  
  
-No, por que todo lo que tú haces es discriminar, solo por que el padre de Draco esté con un juicio pendiente por ser un Death Eater y Harry es el Niño Que Vivió no pone ninguna diferencia  
  
-¿Entonces por que crees que Potter lo haya hecho?  
  
-Por que revisamos su varita y el efectuó la maldición Cruciatus en alguien, tú estabas ahí  
  
-Ese hechizo bien pudo ser utilizado contra quien tú sabes aquella noche en el ministerio, tú también estuviste ahí y te enteraste de que Él estuvo ahí  
  
-Eso no lo libra de la culpa de haber efectuado una maldición imperdonable contra una persona  
  
-Si lo hace, en el decreto número 83 de protección mágica se dice que esa todo tipo de maldiciones están aprobadas para cualquier persona si se utilizan contra Quien Tú Sabes y en cuanto a la primera pregunta que me hiciste, sí, eso es lo que insinuaba. Por ejemplo, el día del funeral de tu padre molestaste a todos con tus lloriqueos  
  
Artemisa tenía cara de querer matar a Marik, había puesto el dedo en la llaga, si de algo no le gustaba hablar a Artemisa era de la reciente muerte de su padre  
  
-¿Es eso, Marik? O ¿Es tan solo que estas celoso de que por lo menos yo si tengo una vida fuera del trabajo?  
  
Luego de decir esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo pero al mismo tiempo por un despliegue de magia accidental todas y cada una de las ventanas del despacho de Marik se rompieron  
  
* * *  
  
Todo era frió, tal y como si el color hubiera desaparecido al solo poner un lugar en aquel sombrío lugar. Todos pasaban de lado, como si verlo ahí resultara ser completamente normal sobretodo por que aquel lugar estaba repleto de Death Eaters y Dementors cuidándolo así que ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a entrar a la guarida de Lord Voldemort?  
  
Un dementor giró su rostro, si se le puede llamar así, hacia él y no pudo sentirlo ya que aquel sujeto carecía de sentimientos, excepto cuando torturaba o mataba a alguien (o al menos esos pensó que era sus sentimientos que en realidad era alivio disfrazado) Su cuerpo no era más que un caparazón frío y vacío que tenía una insaciable sed de sangre que solo era curada matando y torturando gente. Para explicarlo de una manera simple se podría decir que el había dejado de ser humando hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había descubierto la satisfacción que producía el dolor de otros  
  
Siguió su camino hasta la puerta número 13 a la derecha del séptimo piso, sabía que ahí lo esperaba su víctima  
  
Entró y la vio, estaba dormida sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, aquello iba a ser divertido sin lugar a dudas  
  
Lo primero que hizo, como siempre, fue sellar la habitación en la que estaban con un sencillo hechizo para que nada pudiera entrar o salir, le molestaban mucho las visitas inesperadas mientras trabajaba  
  
Luego de esto se acercó lentamente a su victima que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por pasar, así era como le gustaba que se hicieran las cosas. Al principio la victima no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y una vez que comenzaba el olor a miedo saturaba cualquier lugar donde se encontrara  
  
-Crucio  
  
La mujer despertó de forma increíblemente súbita soltando un grito de dolor tan agudo que si no hubiera sido por el hechizo insonoro hubiera sido escuchado en todo el castillo  
  
-¡Basta! – gritó en un desesperado intento de que aquella tortura terminara  
  
-¿Crees que eso me hará detener estúpida?  
  
La voz de aquel hombre fue reconocida de inmediato  
  
-¡Maldito mocoso! Argg......... Debí saber que eras tú  
  
-¿Es que acaso no te agrada mi presencia, tía?  
  
-Calla maldito mocoso insolente – la varita del asesino había bajado pero los efectos de la maldición eran visibles, en aquellos breves minutos el cuerpo de la mujer había padecido de una pierna y un brazo roto – eres exactamente igual a tu......... ¿Debería llamarlo padre? Eres de la misma calaña, un maldito traidor  
  
-Mi padre no era un traidor, nunca lo fue  
  
-¿Acaso te avergüenzas, niño? Nadie puede culparte, después de todo nadie nunca creyó que caería tan bajo como para ayudar a Dumbledore  
  
El encapuchado perdió los estribos y apuntó en la sien a la mujer que sabía que no podía defenderse y que si le lanzaba la maldición a la cabeza su vida acabaría  
  
-Escúchame, perra. Me quitaste algo y me vengaré, tendrás que estar mirando siempre sobre tu hombro por que en el momento menos esperado.........  
  
- ¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí? – era un voz detrás de la puerta  
  
-Vendré por ti, recuérdalo  
  
El asesino desapareció junto con los hechizos que había convocado  
  
* * *  
  
-Vamos, Harry, tienes que concentrarte  
  
-Eso intento, profesor  
  
Harry había hecho grandes progresos en su clase de Oculmency ya no era nada sencillo para Remus el adentrarse en la mente de Harry pero en ocasiones llegaba a ver flashes de algún recuerdo es especifico. La mente de Harry era ahora un terreno no muy fácil de penetrar, pero aun así sabía que no se podía tener siquiera comparación con la fuerza de un hechizo convocado por Lord Voldemort  
  
-Bien, recuerda. Tienes que poner tu mente en Blanco, es necesario para que dejes de tener esas pesadillas  
  
-Deacuerdo  
  
-Legilimens  
  
De la nada en la mente de Harry apareció su sueño de la noche anterior en el que Bellatrix era torturada con la maldición Cruciatus, solo pequeños fragmentos de la escena hasta que Harry vio nuevamente como aquel hechizo de Bellatrix daba de lleno en el pecho de Sirius, haciéndolo caer detrás del velo de sombras.........  
  
Antes de darse cuenta Harry estaba en el piso y le faltaba el aire, pero lo que si notó fue la expresión de absoluto recelo por parte de Remus como si en lugar de ver al hijo de su mejor amigo estuviera viendo al diablo en persona  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso, Harry?  
  
-Mi sueño  
  
-¿Soñaste con Bellatrix?  
  
-Si  
  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Harry se sentó en la silla más cercana, sobretodo por que sentía que si se sentaba se rompería en mil pedazos  
  
-¿Haz tenido algún otro sueño, aparte del de Dolores Umbridge y este?  
  
-Si, fue uno donde a Kreacher lo asesinaban y quemaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius, en su casa en Londres  
  
Remus jaló otra silla y se sentó frente a Harry de tal forma que Harry se sintió como si estuviera en el psicólogo  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
-No  
  
-Hay veces en las que hablar ayuda  
  
-No creo que tenga nada que decir – dijo Harry con total indiferenc9ia, muy parecida a la que Dumbledore le había demostrado cuando, el año pasado, le explicaba a Harry todo lo de la profecía  
  
-Ron cree que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar  
  
-¿Ha estado hablando con Ron? – dijo Harry desconcertado  
  
-Si y él, al igual que Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore, están, estamos preocupados y queremos saber que es lo que te está pasando y como te sientes  
  
-No es verdad – dijo mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro joven y a la vez, acabado de Remus – Lo que quieren es que hable sobre Sirius  
  
-Como ya te dije antes, hay veces en las que hablar ayuda  
  
-¿Quieres que hable? – dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse – Bien, siento que en mi interior hay un vacío que parece quemar, un vacío donde antes estaba Sirius. Si pusieras mi corazón en tu oído escucharías el océano, por que es semejante la inmensidad de ese vacío que de hacho me siento hueco  
  
-Lo creas o no, Harry, me siento igual que tú, los amigos con los que crecí se han ido. Tu padre murió, Meter se convirtió en un cobarde traidor, e incluso antes de que Sirius muriera lo sentía ausente por que era una persona con ojos vacíos que parecía dispuesto a condenar si juicio previo, tal y como lo hicieron con el. Es como tu lo dijiste, me siento hueco, es como si todo en mi vida hubiera pasado de ser un cuento de hadas a una novela de suspenso y no tengo idea de cómo vaya a terminar  
  
-Yo también quisiera saber como va a terminar – dijo Harry un poco más calmado – solo quiero saber que significan estos sueños ¿Por qué los tengo? Y ¿Por qué ese ser encapuchado solo ataca a aquellos que no impidieron la muerte de Sirius?  
  
-¿Es eso lo que crees?  
  
-Profesor Ruin, no trate de tomarme por idiota, Bellatrix, Umbridge, Kreacher......... El único común denominador entre ellos es ese y comienzo a asustarme, temo que.........  
  
-¿Qué temes?  
  
-Temo que ese ser encapuchado pueda ser yo  
  
-No hay forma de que eso pase, Harry - dijo Remus con voz tranquilizadora – No hay forma de que estés en dos lugares a la vez, cuando haz tenido esos sueños estabas dormido, en tu cama  
  
-¿Y que hay del año pasado? ¿Qué hay de cuando vi a esa serpiente en el departamento de Misterios mientras atacaba al señor Weasley?  
  
-Ahí hay una gran diferencia, Harry, en esos momentos no eras tu quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de la serpiente, era Voldemort. Tú nunca quisiste directa o indirectamente atacar a Arthur. Todo lo que podemos llegar a suponer es que tú estas entrando en la mente de ese asesino, pero si estamos seguros de algo es que no eres tú. Simplemente, es imposible  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio que llenó por completo la habitación hasta que Remus decidió cortarlo  
  
-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de él, de Sirius?  
  
-Es difícil de decir, tal vez el hecho de que fue lo más cercano que he tenido alguna vez a un padre – La vista de Harry se nubló por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero se contuvo – No te ofendas, Remus, es solo que Sirius......... Cuando estábamos en tercero y salimos por el pasadizo que llevaba hasta el sauce boxeador Sirius me ofreció ir a vivir con él antes de que Petigrew escapara y......... su cara, cuando le dije que iría. Creo que nunca antes lo había visto más feliz  
  
-Lo imagino, Sirius era una persona especial en muchos sentidos, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era que el podía llegar a dar su vida solo por ver que aquellos a quienes amaba estuvieran bien, es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero estoy casi seguro de que tu lo entiendes, dado que eras muy cercano a él – luego en un suspiro agregó – y Artemissa no resultó muy diferente a él  
  
-¿Artemissa? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa auror en todo esto?  
  
-Siento haberlo mencionado, Harry. No es de tu incumbencia  
  
-Claro que lo es, si tiene algo que ver con Sirius claro que es de mi incumbencia  
  
-Es solo que......... oh, bueno, pero es una historia muy larga.........  
  
TBC  
  
Siento el retraso, pero la escuela me trae loca así que aproveché las vacaciones para escribir un poco  
  
Bueno, las contestaciones a los Reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: Nop, el asesino no es Sirius, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo  
  
Gala Snape: Gracias, vas a hacer que me sonroje. Artemissa si es la hija de Sirius y en el sig. Capitulo contaré la historia y mi otro ff apenas lo estoy terminando de escribir en mi cuaderno, pero te aseguro de que lo voy a continuar en cuanto pueda  
  
marla: Gracias, bueno, voy a tratar de tardarme menos. y lo de los cps mas largos tambien hare lo que pueda. No, la auror no va a tener nada que ver con Harry, ni siquiera como amistad. Y no creo que sea flash (si he de ser sincera no me gusta mucho la pareja Harry-Severus) pero bueno, uno nunca sabe. Nop, no es Harry, todo se sabrá a su tiempo  
  
CBMLupin: Aquí esta la continuación  
  
snivelly: Nop, no es Sirius ni de la familia Black, el chiste de este fict es confundir a medio mundo pero todo se sabrá a su devido tiempo 


	6. CaPiTuLo 5

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling............ creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No? Así que pasemos directamente a la historia  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Now I'm bounded by the life you've left behind  
  
Your face, it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice, it'd chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
(Evanescence-My immortal)  
  
-Bien – dijo Lupin – Todo comenzó con el hermano de Sirius, Regulus ¿Sabes quien era? – Harry asintió – Según tengo entendido había alguna especie de arreglo para que el se casara con una joven de buena familia, tu sabes como eran los padres de Sirius, así que se podría decir que la chica no tenía opción, pero durante la cena de compromiso esta chica, se llamaba Aimeé, conoció a Sirius que fue por nada más que por compromiso y al parecer fue amor a primera vista, poco después de la boda Regulus se convirtió en un Death Eater y como era de esperarse no tuvo mucho tiempo para su esposa por lo que Sirius y Aimeé se conocieron más a fondo a base de cartas  
  
Algo así como un año después de la boda alegando que su esposo no le ponía la suficiente atención y eso le dejó el camino libre, por así decirlo, para Sirius y ella de tener un relación formal lo cual no molestó a la familia de Aimeé dado que Sirius era de sangre limpia y a la familia de Sirius pareció no importarle, como te podrás imaginar, Sirius se casó con ella y un año después Aimeé quedó encinta,  
  
Aquel se podría decir que fue el mejor año para los merodeadores, Sirius estaba casado y tenía un bebé en camino, tus padres se habían comprometido y por mi parte, ese año se descubrió la poción Matalobos (en este momento no recuerdo como se llama en ingles, creo que es Wolfsvane, pero hasta no saberlo, no les pongo mala información) - Harry notó como Remus parecía querer evadir el hecho de que Petigrew estaba como su amigo en aquel entonces – Pero la felicidad de Sirius se vio interrumpida cuando Aimeé murió un mes después de que nació su bebé, una niña llamada Samantha, hasta donde supimos la mataron Death Eaters, algún tipo de venganza por parte de Regulus, creemos. Pero Sirius seguía feliz ya que Samantha siguiera en su vida y tus padres siempre lo apoyaron, incluso cuando tú naciste, que fue 2 años después  
  
Después de ahí tu sabes lo que pasó, mientras Sirius era llevado a Azkaban, Samantha fue enviada con sus parientes más cercanos, que vienen siendo los padres de Sirius. Puede que nunca hubieran querido a Sirius, pero adoraban a Samantha, tanto así que, como era de esperarse, le dieron lo mejor de lo mejor pero también implantaron su mala semilla con todas esas tonterías de la pureza de sangre cosa que no fue difícil ya que Samantha solo tenía 3 años, también fue así como le pusieron su segundo nombre, Artemissa, por la constelación (para aquellos que no lo sepan una tradición familiar de los Black es ponerles nombre a sus hijos por una constelación) de la diosa griega de al caza. Al poco tiempo los padres de Sirius murieron y a sus 8 años Artemissa fue a vivir con los Malfoy  
  
-¿¿QUÈ?  
  
-Como lo escuchas, Harry  
  
-¿Aceptaron a al hija de Sirius?  
  
-Hasta donde yo se nunca pusieron ninguna objeción. Bueno, debo de decir que solo un loco no hubiera aceptado a Artemissa, era una niña tan encantadora y excesivamente lista, tanto así que se le solicitó un permiso especial para que pudiera estudiar desde los 9 años y dado que no se lo dieron en Hogwarts ella estudió en Durmstrang hasta que tuvo 11 años y entró a 3º grado. Se graduó de la escuela a tu edad y ahora trabaja como Auror en el ministerio ya que no le gustaba mucho su trabajo como Unspeakable  
  
-¿Trabajaba como Unspeakable?  
  
-Se lo dieron como primera opción lo cual no es nada común, pero ella siempre resaltó el hecho de que a pesar de la familia que tenía era una enemiga a muerte del lado tenebroso  
  
-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de todo esto?  
  
-Cartas, ella me las enviaba cada vez que podía y me visitó un par de veces. Por supuesto que los Malfoy se opusieron, pero soy su padrino y tutor legal así que no podían decir nada  
  
Hubo un corto silencio, pero eso no lo hizo menos incomodo  
  
-¿Nunca visitó a Sirius en la casa de los Black?  
  
-Lo hacía tan a menudo como podía, pero nunca durante el día, decía que era muy arriesgado que alguien la siguiera  
  
Remus consultó su reloj de pulso y se sorprendió al darse cuneta de que eran las 11  
  
-Harry, es hora de que vayas a la sala común, si acaso te encuentras con Filch dile que yo te entretuve, solo para no causarte problemas  
  
-Está bien, profesor – dijo recogiendo sus cosas del suelo del aula y se dirigía a la salida, cuando.........  
  
-Recuerda vaciar tu mente antes de dormir, Harry  
  
-Si, profesor  
  
* * *  
  
Artemissa abrazó contra su pecho el peluche con la forma de un perro con ojos azules  
  
Cualquiera a quien se le describiera esa escena la costaría trabajo creer que esta fuera cierta ¿Quién creería que una Auror del ministerio le tendría miedo a una noche de luna semi llena y se refugiara en un animal de peluche? Bueno, hay que admitir que todos tienen una debilidad.........  
  
Desde que había cumplido 3 años ese peluche no se había apartado de su lado ni una noche dado que fue un regalo de su padre, aún recuerda cuando se lo dio  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
-Cariño, despierta  
  
Artemissa estaba medio dormida en su cama, ansiosa ya que el siguiente día sería su cumpleaños  
  
-¿Qué pasa, papá?  
  
-Quería darte tu regalo  
  
Eso despertó definitivamente a Artemissa y sus ojos se ensancharon en alegría al ver al animal de peluche  
  
-Se llama Snuffles. Quiero que lo cuides, ¿Deacuerdo? Este peluche tiene mucho de mí y si lo cuidas es como si me cuidaras a mí. Quiero que me prometas que siempre lo tendrás cerca  
  
-Te lo prometo, papá  
  
La niña se arrojó a los brazos de Sirius, por lo que este la abrazó más fuerte  
  
-¿No crees que vayas a volver, verdad? – Sirius se separó de ella, ya no le sorprendía, desde hacía mucho que creía que su hija había nacido con un don de Legimency, estaba por decirlo que no, pero ella se le adelantó – Se que desconfías de el por que yo también lo hago, solo prométeme que no harás tonterías y que si no crees que vayas a regresar por lo menos no me mientas  
  
-Está bien, puede que no regrese, pero si eso pasa solo toma mi lechuza y envíale una carta a Remus explicándole que no regresé, no le digas nada más, prométemelo que por ninguna circunstancia se lo dirás  
  
-Lo prometo  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Fiel a su promesa no le dijo nada a Remus, a pesar de que creyó que podría arreglar algo. En el fondo ella sabía que estaba siendo rencorosa con su padre y lo peor era que creía que se lo merecía  
  
A pesar de eso el peluche nunca se apartó de su lado durante las noches ya que sin este no creía poder ser capaz de dormir aunque las noches de insomnio no faltaron eso era generalmente por alguna otra causa. Un excelente ejemplo era aquella noche. Se sentía inusualmente ansiosa y no tenía idea de por que así que abandonando su idea de dormir sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y salio de la cama  
  
Se dirigió al pequeño balcón de la habitación que el director había predispuesto para ella (la de Marik estaba justo al lado), ya que no creía que las reglas permitieran fumar dentro del castillo  
  
Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que prenderlo, estaba por darse la vuelta para tomar su encendedor cuando chocó con alguien  
  
Su primer instinto fue tomar su varita del bolsillo y apuntar directamente a la yugular del desdichado que se había metido en su habitación que no parecía sorprendido por su reacción, al contrario, parecía divertido  
  
-¿Necesitas fuego? – aquella voz tan familiar.........  
  
-¿Erick?  
  
Artemissa bajó su varita para luego abrazar a Erick Scout, su novio. Erick podía ser descrito como un niño muy alto. Tenía cabello castaño corto y cuerpo delgado, alto para su edad, ya que a sus 17 años era de la misma estatura que Artemisa o incluso más alto, pero lo que realmente lo hacía resaltar eran sus ojos. Eran ojos comunes de color avellana y grandes pero había algo mágico y hechizante en su mirad que hacía que por un momento lo gente dejara de lado las pequeñas cicatrices causadas por un brote de acné en la adolescencia o el hecho de que eso ojos estuvieran ocultos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Había algo en esos ojos que era, sin lugar a dudas, mágico  
  
-Me encanta la forma en que saludas  
  
-¿Disculpa? – dijo Artemissa separándose un poca para poder mirarlo a la cara  
  
-Eso, primero intentas asesinarme y luego me abrasas  
  
-Hay que ser preventiva  
  
-Si, pero no paranoica  
  
-Tú no eres el auror aquí, ¿O si? – dijo abrasándolo más fuerte - ¿Me pareció que me ofreciste fuego?  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres......... - Erick comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Artemissa que el sabía era su punto débil. Ella lo separó diciéndole  
  
-Sabes que no me refiero a eso  
  
Erick sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor plateado con una "S" grabada y lo encendió para que Artemissa pudiera prender el cigarrillo  
  
-Gracias  
  
Hubo un corto silencio mientras ella fumaba y el solo la miraba  
  
-Es bueno verte al fin – dijo ella – han pasado casi.........  
  
-1 mes y dos semanas, pero ¿Quién los cuenta? – Dijo recargándose en la ventana – Además, el hecho de no verte me hizo curar más rápido  
  
-Si, de un accidente que tú mismo provocaste  
  
-Lo siento, pero tú sabes que la aventura es mi segundo amor  
  
-¿Y el primero?  
  
-Eres tú, claro está  
  
-No seas cursi, deberías de tener más cuidado, sabes que eres inmune a cualquier tipo de curación mágica y eso fue lo que te llevó a tener que recurrir a medicina muggle – esto ultimo lo dijo con un gesto de asco  
  
-¿Hasta cundo podrás perdonarme?  
  
-Hasta que caigas en cuenta de que corres un gran peligro haciendo tantas tonterías. Tienes una enfermedad mágica incurable que te hace recurrir a medicina muggle por cualquier pequeñez y con todo y eso vives arriesgando tu vida  
  
-Primero, no arriesgo mi vida, son sol deportes.........  
  
-Si, deportes muggles  
  
-Y segundo, prefiero eso a vivir atrapado en una jaula donde siempre esté a salvo. Tu sabes que es importante para mi hacerlo, es lo único que me hace sentir vivo  
  
-Lo sé, es solo que......... ya he sufrido muchas perdidas, no creo poder soportar otra  
  
-Si esto es por lo de tu padre.........  
  
-No es solo eso, es que es la historia de mi vida: primero mi madre, luego los mejores amigos de mi padre, mis abuelos y ahora mi padre, es como si a toda la gente a la que amara de alguna forma le trajera mala suerte – esto ultimo Artemissa lo dijo en un susurro ahogado  
  
-No digas eso, la vida hay que vivirla a cada segundo y, perdona que diga esto, pero mandar al demonio el pasado, el presente es ahora. Tú me dijiste eso, tú me enseñaste a salir de la burbuja en la que estaba atascado cuando nos conocimos, si no fuera por ti seguiría como un idiota que tendría miedo de todo y de todos encerrado en soledad y autocompasión  
  
-Si, mira lo que logré para ti, 6 semanas en cama con una pierna rota  
  
-Oh, esa clase de mierda suele pasar. Además vivir en tu casa fue de lo mejor, esos elfos domésticos me trataron como un rey  
  
-No es mi casa, es la casa de mi tío Lucius y tengo que decirte que solo te tratan así por ser mi novio  
  
-Bien, eso me da otra razón para mi lista de por que debería casarme contigo  
  
-¿Llevas una lista? – dijo Artemissa entre risas  
  
-Claro, de otra forma no podría recordarlas todas  
  
-Eres un iluso con la peor memoria de la que he tenido noticia, hay veces en las que me pregunto por que te quiero  
  
-Solo por que yo te amo – dijo Erick tranquilamente – Oye, apenas pasa de media noche, ¿Quieres ir a buscar diversión en Hogsmeade?  
  
Artemissa lo meditó un momento  
  
-Claro, solo espera a que me cambie, no puedo salir en pijama  
  
* * *  
  
La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el castillo y sus alrededores, tan intensa como si solo fuera un día nublado  
  
Aquella espectacular visión hubiera dejado embelesado a más de uno, pero no a él ya que los recuerdos asaltaban su mente de tal manera que no podía ver nada en realidad, su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando.........  
  
"-Nos volveremos a ver – dijo - ¡Verdaderamente, Harry te pareces a tu padre!  
  
Aquel día había salvado a su padrino de un destino peor que la muerte solo para que muriera dos años después  
  
Algo que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza era que él tenía prácticamente toda la culpa pro aquella muerte. No abrir el paquete de Sirius, olvidar que Snape era parte de la orden, ir hasta el departamento de misterios. Todos aquellos errores que pudieron haberse corregido lo habían llevado a presenciar la muerte de la única persona a la que alguna vez pudo haber considerado un padre y un hermano a la vez, alguien que siempre lo apoyaría  
  
Pero se había equivocado  
  
Lo había dejado morir  
  
El lo había matado  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Era Remus, al parecer Harry no era la única persona en el castillo que no podía dormir  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No – dijo Harry – solo necesitaba pensar  
  
-¿Sobre algo en especial?  
  
-¿Por qué lo pregunta, profesor?  
  
-Por que recuerdo a un grupo de amigos que cuando no estaban en detención o en problemas o a la mitad de una aventura venían aquí a pensar y observar las estrellas, recuerdo a uno en especial que solía buscar una estrella llamada Canis mayoris, mejor conocida como.........  
  
-Sirius – dijo Harry – nos la enseñaron en Astronomía  
  
-Así es, Padfoot siempre dijo que esa estrella lo guiaría en tiempos de obscuridad. Es curioso como son las cosas Sirius fue llamado así por esa estrella y resultó que su forma animagui era el perro  
  
-¿Qué? Yo creí que uno elegía en que convertirse cuando se volvía un animagus  
  
-No, la forma que adquiere un animagus es como un reflejo de su personalidad, Sirius se transformaba en perro por ser un reflejo de su lealtad y se su cariño  
  
-No me sorprendería que su hija fuera igual a él  
  
-Si, de hecho Artemissa es tan parecida a Sirius que incluso tu estarías sorprendida por lo mucho que se parecen  
  
-Remus, hay algo que me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes impidió que Sirius fuera al departamento de Misterios esa noche?  
  
-No creas que no lo intentamos, pero Sirius dejó muy en claro que sería más fácil que el infierno se congelara a que te dejara solo así que nos vimos forzados a acceder  
  
-Pero sabían que era peligroso para él y aún así dejaron que fuera – dijo con ira en su voz, casi tanta ira como la que el dejó ver aquella noche en el despacho de Dumbledore  
  
-Ese es el gran riesgo de estar en la orden, tienes el riesgo de morir en cualquier instante, en cualquier misión. Fue por eso por lo que Sirius no aceptó que te unieras, fue lo mismo que hizo con Artemissa y lo hizo por que se preocupaba por ustedes  
  
-Lo siento, Remus, es solo que me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que no voy a volver a verlo nunca  
  
-Lo volverás a ver, pero para eso todavía falta mucho tiempo  
  
-¿Un año te parece mucho tiempo? – dijo Harry con una voz ronca muy distinta de la suya  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-De la profecía, según Trenlawney tendré que matar a Voldemort o el asesinado seré yo  
  
-¿Y como sabes que eso pasará en un año?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? – dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
-Lo dijiste hace solo unos segundos  
  
-Bueno, no importa, de cualquier manera es cierto, ¿no? será un milagro que salga de Hogwarts con vida  
  
-No seas pesimista, Harry, ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez tu destino es acabar con Voldemort y vivir feliz para siempre?  
  
-Por favor, Remus – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – La vida no es un cuento de hadas, NADIE puede vivir feliz para siempre, nadie  
  
Con esto Harry se cubrió con al capa de invisibilidad y se fue de regreso a al torre de Gryffindor  
  
A pesar de que Remus solo había intentado animarlo Harry dudaba mucho que siquiera el creyera sus propias palabras  
  
El viaje hasta la torre fue corto ya que había descubierto un atajo que lo llevara de la torre de astronomía hasta ahí  
  
Después de pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda Harry se sentó en uno de sus sillones favoritos frente al fuego que estaba, en esos momentos, apagado  
  
-Incendio  
  
El fuego se encendió y Harry dejó que el calor inundara su cuerpo pero a la vez se abrazó a si mismo, tratando que un poco de aquel calor pasara de su piel a su frío y tieso corazón  
  
Harry nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó frente al fuego antes de, con mucho pesar, ponerse de pie y subir hasta su habitación más dormido que despierto. Fue entonces cuando pasó  
  
Súbitamente Harry sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, justamente donde estaba su corazón. Le falto el aire y al intentar respirar cayó en cuenta de que no podía hacerlo  
  
Sintió que caía escaleras abajo rápidamente mientras la opresión en su pecho se hacía más y más fuerte  
  
Vio como las luces se encendían y los rostros preocupados lo rodeaban. Alguien grito que buscaran a la profesora McGonagall antes de desmayarse  
  
TBC 


	7. CaPiTuLo 6

**Advertencia: Spoilers del 5º libro  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y dos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.... creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No? Así que pasemos directamente a la historia  
  
Capítulo 6  
**  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have... all of me  
  
My immortal – evanescence  
_  
La profesora McGonagall dirigió una mirada preocupada a la cama de la enfermería donde se encontraba Harry Potter, inconsciente pero a salvo  
  
Al lado de la cama de Harry estaban Ron y Hermione con caras igualmente preocupadas que la de la profesora  
  
Por fin la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, salió de su despacho con lo que parecía una hoja de cristal que hizo levitar sobre el pecho de Harry y con un toque de varita todos los presentes pudieron ver los órganos vitales del joven mago  
  
-Esto es muy extraño – dijo la enfermera tras varios minutos de examinar a Harry  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué se cayó de la escalera? – dijo Ron  
  
-Chicos, creo que es mejor que nos dejen a mí y a la profesora McGonagall – al ver que estaba a punto de recibir una negativa por parte de los dos jóvenes dijo - En cuanto el señor Potter se recupere les aseguro que podrán verlo, pero necesito hablar con la profesora McGonagall  
  
Los chicos parecían reacios a obedecer a la enfermera así que la profesora McGonagall dijo:  
  
-Ya escucharon a Madame Pomfrey ¿Qué esperan? Salgan o me veré forzada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por desobedecer una orden directa  
  
Ron y Hermione, muy a regañadientes, decidieron hacerle caso a la profesora y salieron, las dos mujeres dentro de la enfermería no continuaron hablando hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Poppy?  
  
-Estoy desconcertada, Minerva. Lo que pasa es que el señor Potter padece de todos los síntomas de un ataque cardiaco pero ahora que lo revisé caí en cuenta de que sus arterias están limpias, por lo que no hay razón para que hubiera un ataque cardiaco en primer lugar  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué puede ser?  
  
-Lo único que se me ocurre es un maleficio muy potente de magia obscura pero el problema es quien pudo haberlo lanzado, no hay forma posible de que uno de nuestros alumnos y, mucho menos un Gryffindor, pueda efectuar un maleficio tan complejo como este  
  
-Tienes razón, es imposible  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué pudo ser?  
  
-No tengo idea, tendré que hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El bosque al sur de Escocia era bien conocido por ser un lugar terriblemente tenebroso en el cual ni magos ni muggles se atrevían a entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, se decía que una presencia maligna habitaba ahí, pero para Bellatrix Lestrange aquello no era más que una pequeña superstición, una leyenda urbana, por así decirlo, lo que no sabía era que esa leyenda, como cualquier otra, tenía una parte de verdad. Ciertamente había algo maligno habitando en ese bosque, un malvado asesino que había prometido volver por ella y acabar lo que había terminado  
  
Pero, a pesar de ser una bruja muy poderosa nunca había sido conocida por tener una buena, ni siquiera decente, intuición, pero cualquier otra persona al adentrarse en aquel bosque habría sabido que era prácticamente imposible salir vivo de aquel lugar  
  
Aquel asesino decidió que era apropiado divertirse con su presa antes de terminar con su trabajo, comenzó a arremolinar a su alrededor  
  
-¿Quién está ahí? – dijo ella  
  
Nadie contestó pero en el ambiente el miedo podía olerse, aquello le encantaba sin lugar a dudas  
  
El andar de Bellatrix se aceleró mientras trataba de mantener la compostura aunque tomó su varita de su bolsillo, solo por si las dudas  
  
Pero eso no se detuvo ahí, el encapuchado siguió rondando a su alrededor, haciendo más ruido que antes, editándose escuchar como e corazón de su presa se aceleraba, cada vez más rápido, más asustado, más intenso  
  
Pronto el asesino se cansó de jugar, quería acabar lo que había ido a hacer así que comenzó con su trabajo  
  
Convocó una burbuja de contención de 100 metros a la redonda, solo para asegurarse de que Bellatrix no escapara, en caso de que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para intentarlo  
  
El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a semejante velocidad que ella misma realmente creyó que este podría estallar, sentía un miedo que no creyó poder llegar a describir con palabras  
  
Se había olvidado totalmente de caminar, estaba corriendo, por lo que cuando dio contra la burbuja se dio un tremendo golpe que la tiró de bruces contra el suelo de forma que pudo ver a su atacante acercándose  
  
Para entonces ella ya había perdido totalmente la cabeza, se olvidó de la varita y comenzó a golpear la burbuja como si su vida dependiera de ello (De hecho si dependía de ello, ¿No?) en un desesperado y fallido intento de salir de ah  
  
-Crucio  
  
La maldición imperdonable la golpeó de lleno en la espalda y sintió un dolor mil veces peor de lo que recordaba. Lo peor era que a cada instante que pasaba el dolor iba en aumento y sus gritos no cesaban mientras que el otro individuo reía incontrolablemente. Había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo cuando casi no quedaba ningún hueso sin romper o músculo sin desgarrar  
  
Había cortes largos y profundos que surcaban todo su cuerpo (En ningún libro de Rowling se ha especificado que la maldición cruciatus haga daño físico, pero yo así me lo imagino) sangrando igual que los oídos y su boca  
  
Súbitamente sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello, después de lo que parecieron horas de tortura el dolor fue aminorando lentamente, no podía más que agradecer que muerte la librara de semejante agonía, sabía que su cuello acababa de romperse. Todo comenzó a nublarse mientras el dolor disminuía cada vez más hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse  
  
Su cabeza desfalleció un charco de líquido carmín que resultó ser su propia sangre, estaba muerta al fin  
  
Inmediatamente el encapuchado simplemente levantó la mirada y desapareció sin más así como la burbuja que había convocado

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ron se quedó en la enfermería la noche del Domingo alegando que le dolía el estomago aunque la enfermera no creyó una palabra, sabía muy bien que el joven Weasley solo había fingido estas enfermo para quedarse al lado de su amigo así que decidió dejarlo quedarse ahí aunque solo fuera por aquella noche  
  
A pesar de que pasaba de la media noche el más joven de los Weasley no podía conciliar el sueño por los sucesos de hacía solo dos noches  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Como de costumbre el joven Weasley había dejado sus deberes a última hora y para poder tener todo el tiempo libre que quisiera el fin de semana decidió tomarse la tarde de aquel viernes para terminar con su extensa redacción sobre la poción de la verdad para la clase de Snape (Se que es difícil de creer de Ron, pero se necesita para que la trama de la historia funcione)  
  
Y, como de costumbre, su mochila estaba tan desordenada que lo único que logró encontrar fue una pluma rota. A pesar de que buscó por todas partes no logró encontrar una pluma decente así que decidió tomar una de la mesita de noche de Harry, "Seguramente no le importar" pens  
  
Pero lo que vio dentro del cajón fue algo que lo hizo olvidarse por completo de su trabajo, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y lo recordaba a la perfección  
  
Ahí estaba la navaja que Sirius le había regalado a Harry hacía solo dos años, nunca creyó que la volvería a ver ya que según recordaba la hoja se había derretido aquel fatídico día en el que fueron al departamento de misterios así que ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, intacta?  
  
Pero lo que más llamó su atención no fue eso, sino el hecho de que a lo largo de toda la hoja había algo que se parecía mucho a la...  
  
-Sangre  
  
¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo Harry con eso?  
  
Súbitamente algo más distrajo su atención, era una caída al otro lado de las escaleras así que rápidamente guardó la navaja dentro del cajón y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio, donde vio al final de las escaleras el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry  
  
Pero aquello no fue lo peor, lo peor fue después de que la enfermera los dejó pasar, las marcas en sus brazos que salieron a la luz cuando este se movió y las dejó al descubierto....  
  
-Flash Back End-  
  
Según lo que Hermione había dicho después de que Ron le contó lo de la navaja era que si Harry se infligía esas heridas a si mismo eso se llamaba auto mutilación pero, ¿Podría ser posible que Harry se hiciera eso a si mismo? Aparentemente Hermione creía que era muy posible ya que según ella decaía ese era un signo de depresión  
  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Aquel grito a la mitad de la noche sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos tan rápidamente que prácticamente se quedó en SOC y no era para menos ya que había saltado prácticamente 2 palmos por encima de su cama  
  
Harry rápidamente se incorporó, estaba completamente empapado en sudor frío y su respiración era terriblemente agitada  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry?  
  
Ron se acercó a su amigo, pero inmediatamente esté retrocedió, como si temiera que Ron se transformara en alguna especie de monstruo  
  
-Harry, tranquilízate, soy yo  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?  
  
La enfermera había llegado envuelta en una bata de dormir color azul rey y visiblemente tan o incluso más alterada de lo que estaba Ron  
  
-Es Harry, no se que tiene  
  
-¿Qué sucede, señor Potter?  
  
Cuando la enfermera se acercó Harry volvió a retroceder, hasta quedar contra la cabecera de la cama  
  
-Iré por una poción relajante – dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a su despacho lo más rápido que pudo  
  
-Harry, reacciona – dijo Ron tronando los dedos delante de la cara de su amigo que seguía asustado de muerte, no tubo nada más que hacer que tomar medidas drásticas  
  
Ron levantó su mano y le dio a Harry una bofetada que no tenía nada que envidiar de la que Hermione le había dado a Malfoy en 3°  
  
Por lo menos sirvió de algo, Harry dejó de actuar como un paranoico, pero a Ron le dolió la mano, tal y como si acabara de quemarse  
  
Acercó su mano lentamente a la piel de su amigo y de inmediato verificó que su piel era tan caliente o incluso fría al contacto que se había quemado la mano  
  
TBC  
  
¿Qué tal? Se que es corto para el tiempo que he dejado abandonado este fict así que prometo compensarlo con el siguiente capítulo  
  
Respuestas a los reivews  
  
Gala Snape: Si, es realista pero de pronto, para mi gusto es muy pesimista y, en efecto, Artemisia odia a los muggles, típica chava Pure Blood  
  
Snielly: Nop, Artemisia es hija única y el encapuchado no tiene ninguna relación (al menos familiar) con Sirius  
  
Chao 


	8. CaPiTuLo 7

**Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla bla bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?  
  
Capítulo 7  
**  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But thought you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
_

Ron se quedó un momento mirando a su amigo sin decir una palabra hasta que la enfermera llegó y analizó la mano que había resultado quemada  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, señor Weasley?  
  
-Fue la piel de Harry, le di una bofetada para que reaccionara y al tocarlo me quemó la piel  
  
-Oh, claro. Magia accidental. Venga aquí, le curaré eso antes de que empeore 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- ...en ese caso, se encuentra al señor Lucius Salazar Malfoy libre de los cargos de Death Eater y de intento de homicidio, puede usted retirarse  
  
Lucius se levantó de la silla con la barbilla levantada y aquella expresión arrogante en sus labios que parecía un anuncio de neón con el nombre Malfoy. Con una ligera reverencia tanto él como su testigo de defensa (Artemissa) se retiraron de la sala. Al salir Artemissa fue la primera en hablar  
  
-Te acompañaré hasta tu mansión, necesito hablar contigo  
  
Dado que Lucius no puso objeciones Artemissa lo siguió como si nada mientras subían por las escaleras hasta el piso superior donde encontrarían el elevador para poder subir hasta el atrio, donde si era posible aparecer y desaparecer  
  
Cuando por fin habían llegado hasta Malfoy Manor un elfo domestico con pinta de no haber comido en meses los recibió explicando que Narcisa había salido y que él estaba solo en aquel lugar. Ambos se dirigieron al salón principal donde tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que el elfo domestico les llevara t  
  
-Tuviste suerte – dijo Artemissa simplemente  
  
-¿Suerte? ¿Por que pecar de falsa modestia? Sabes que lo que me salvó fue mi impresionante defensa ante el Wizengamot, preciosa  
  
-Te he dicho por lo menos un centenar de veces que no me gusta que me llames preciosa, tío Lucius. Y no te refieras a mi defensa com0 si hubiera sido la gran cosa, Dumbledore lo hizo mejor que yo, la única razón por la que fuiste absuelto, y bien lo sabes, fue por que logré sobornar a más de la mitad de el Wizengamot  
  
-Bueno, los sobornaste, ¿Y? el punto es que quedé absuelto  
  
-Si tú lo dices...  
  
En aquel momento el elfo domestico llegó con una bandeja con té y pastelillos. Se retiró con una reverencia  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó durante mi ausencia?  
  
-Nada muy interesante... Solo que, bueno, llegaron los resultados de los O.W.L.s de Draco...  
  
-Espero que hayan sido excepcionales  
  
-Por supuesto, y mi novio...  
  
-¿El chico Scott?  
  
-El mismo, tuvo un accidente y se rompió la pierna. Tuvo que pasar 2 meses aquí, dada su condición...  
  
-Comprendo, pero espero que la próxima vez que tengamos invitados se me avise antes  
  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que fuera hasta Azkaban solo para decirte que mi novio se quedaría un tiempo?  
  
-Dije, "la próxima vez" ¿Algo más?  
  
-Sí, necesito pedirte algo  
  
-¿De que se trata? – dijo Lucius acomodándose en su sillón  
  
-En cuanto vuelvas a las filas del señor tenebroso, necesito que me traigas información sobre alguien  
  
-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – dijo Lucius de inmediato, aquello lo había tomado de sorpresa, su sobrina generalmente se limitaba a pedirle dinero – Si alguien se llegara a enterar de que le paso información a la jefa principal de los aurors me costaría la vida  
  
-Nadie tiene por que enterarse, esa información no es para el ministerio, es algo personal  
  
-Ah, ya veo por donde va la cosa. Quieres información de mi querida cuñada, Bellatrix ¿O me equivoco?  
  
-En efecto, necesito saber su paradero actual – dijo Artemissa como si el solo mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer le causara nauseas  
  
-Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, pero me cuesta creer que quieras buscar venganza de alguien tan insignificante como Black...  
  
-Mide tus palabras  
  
-Escucha, supongamos que consigo esa información ¿Qué piensas hacer después?  
  
-Quiero que sufra  
  
-¿Vas a matarla?  
  
-No, matarla no sería suficiente para satisfacerme  
  
-No hay nada peor que la muerte  
  
-En eso te equivocas, querido tío, hay muchas cosas que pueden llegar a ser mil veces peor que la muerte 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de un par de días de descanso Harry estuvo listo para dejar la enfermería, aunque nunca supo a ciencia cierta de que era de lo que se estaba curando, sin embargo la enfermera le recomendó que dejara los alimentos altos en grasa, quien sabe, tal vez lo había visto muy gordo o algo parecido  
  
Como de costumbre muchas personas lo visitaron mientras estuvo en la enfermería. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Cho ahí, aunque no hablaron mucho se disculparon por su comportamiento del año pasado y decidieron quedar como amigos (si, claro ¿Cuantas veces he escuchado eso?)  
  
Al salir de la enfermería Harry se encontró con Ron que parecía llevar un buen rato esperándolo  
  
-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo como si no pasara nada, aunque si pasaba algo y él lo sabía  
  
-Bien, supongo  
  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tengo mucha hambre y quería bajar al gran comedor  
  
-Es importante  
  
-Está bien – aceptó Harry a regañadientes  
  
Ron llevó a Harry hasta el baño más cercano y se aseguró de que estuviera vació antes de comenzar a hablar  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para retrasar la comida?  
  
-Esto – Ron sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la navaja de Harry – creí que se había derretido aquel día en el departamento de Misterios  
  
-Así fue- dijo Harry con total indiferencia mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mi por hora, podía ser que Ron no supiera... - no sé como, pero cuando revisé mi baúl en el verano estaba como nueva...  
  
-Harry, sabes que no fue por eso por lo que te pedí que vinieras  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Entonces no veo ninguna otra razón para...?  
  
-¿Para que finges? ¿Es que acaso no tienes la suficiente confianza para decírmelo a mí?  
  
Harry sabía que no podía engañar a Ron así que prefirió cambiar de táctica  
  
-No lo entenderías..., es solo que... hacer eso... me alivia  
  
-¿Te alivias lastimándote?  
  
-Te dije que no lo entenderías  
  
-¡Tienes razón, no lo entiendo así que explícame!  
  
-¡No lo entiendes! – dijo Harry explotando - ¡No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mi el tener que pasar por todo esto! ¡Sirius fue lo más cercano que he tenido alguna vez a un padre! ¡Y ahora que murió...!  
  
Harry sentía como sui sangre hervía, quería desahogarse así que comenzó a golpear la pared que tenía más cerca. La irregular superficie le dañó las manos, veía como su sangre quedaba en la pared mientras alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, pero el no escuchaba  
  
De un segundo a otro fue jalado hasta quedar contra los lavabos  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que hacías?  
  
-¡No es de tu incumbencia!  
  
-¿Qué no es de mi...? – Ron respiró hondo y luego, con el tono de voz más serio que Harry le había escuchado en aquellos 6 años dijo – Harry, tienes un problema...  
  
-No es ningún problema, Ron, lo tengo todo bajo control. Escucha, si así lo quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo a partir de ahora  
  
Ron lo miró con una cara que claramente decía "No-sé-si-creerte-o-no"  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Ron –dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Alguna vez te he dado un motivo para desconfiar de mí en lo que a una promesa se refiere?  
  
Ron pareció pensárselo antes de sonreír y contestar:  
  
-No, claro que no – le devolvió la navaja a Harry y salieron del baño como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
-¿Al fin podemos ir a comer? Por que me muero de hambre  
  
-Claro  
  
- Y dime, ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?  
  
-Nada en especial, solo que mañana tenemos que entregar ese estúpido ensayo para Snape, sobre el verita... como se llame  
  
-Veritaserum, ¿Ya lo terminaste?  
  
-En eso estoy, tal vez lo termine esta noche, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el de Hermione, pero tiene el largo necesario y puse todo lo importante sobre esa poción ¿Y tú?  
  
-Lo terminé el viernes  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Snape lo dejó el miércoles!  
  
-Lo sé, pero quería adelantarlo  
  
-Cualquiera diría que intentas hacerle competencia a Hermione o volverte su clon y eso es ciertamente...  
  
-Señor Potter  
  
Harry volteó para encontrarse con Javert, la auror del ministerio  
  
-El profesor Lupin lo busca, es algo urgente – dijo antes de darle un sobre en la mano a Harry – lo preferible sería que se presentara en su despacho de inmediato  
  
-En seguida voy, pero ¿Por...?  
  
-El profesor Lupin se lo explicará todo  
  
Sin decir más se alej  
  
-¿Te importaría acompañarme? – dijo Harry a Ron, ambos se veían desconcertados  
  
-No hay problema  
  
Tomaron el camino más corto que conocían hasta el despacho del segundo piso  
  
-Todo esto es alguna especie de complot para que no coma, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Bueno... no quería decir nada... pero ya que lo descubriste  
  
Ambos rieron como no lo habían hecho en un largo tiempo  
  
-Lo cierto es que tendrás que olvidarte del desayuno – dijo Ron una vez que cesó el ataque de risas – tenemos 2 horas con McGonagall dentro de 20 minutos  
  
-No me lo recuerdes  
  
-Eso suena más al Harry que yo conozco, ¿Por qué es que desde que volvimos de vacaciones quieres competir con Hermione por las calificaciones?  
  
-No es eso, es solo que solo tenemos un año por delante y tengo que estudiar si de verdad quiero convertirme en un auror  
  
Eso era solo la verdad a medias, desde que Harry volvió a la escuela cayó en cuenta de que entre más tiempo se mantuviera ocupado tenía que pensar menos en su padrino  
  
Llegaron al despacho de Lupin y tocaron a la puerta, con un "adelante" los 2 entraron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Tonos ahí, en aquella ocasión con cabello negro y largo  
  
-Hola chicos  
  
-Hola – dijeron al unísono  
  
-Ah, Harry – era el profesor Lupin que había estado mirando por una de las ventanas de su despacho con una carta en la mano y un sobre e la otra – por favor, siéntate y gracias por acompañarlo, señor Weasley – dijo lanzando una clara indirecta  
  
-Te veré en clase – dijo el pelirrojo antes de cerrar la puerta  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – Harry no parecía dispuesto a aguantar por más tiempo la curiosidad  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Supongo que Artemissa ya te dio la carta...  
  
-¿Qué carta?  
  
-La carta del ministerio, la carta que tienes en tú mano – dijo Tonos  
  
-Si la tengo en mi mano es por que ya me la dio, ¿No?  
  
-Bueno, el punto es... ¿Por qué no lees la carta?  
  
Harry abrió el sobre, esperando encontrar respuesta a todos los interrogantes que lo habían acechado  
  
_Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Por la presente queremos informarle que el próximo Sábado 17 de Noviembre (en la sala especial numero 76, Gringotts) se realizará la lectura del testamento del difunto señor Sirius Black y dado que usted es uno de los beneficiarios...  
_  
Harry dejó de leer en aquel instante sintiendo como si algo muy grande tratara de pasar por su garganta  
  
-Sé que es un tanto imprevisto – dijo Remus -, pero no fue hasta hace dos semanas que Dumbledore logró convencer al ministerio de que Sirius era inocente de los cargos de los que se le acusaba y ahora que su situación legal está resuelta se puedo hacer la lectura. Le pedí un permiso especial a Dumbledore para que fueras, el aceptó, eso es claro, si tu quieres...  
  
-Ir  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
-¿Me mandó llamar, señor ministro?  
  
-Ah, si claro Javert. Por favor tome asiento, me da gusto que pudiera venir tan rápido  
  
Artemissa había recibido un llamado urgente del ministro así que después de dejarle la carta a Harry, como le había pedido Remus, se apresuró para poder salir de Hogwarts y aparecerse en el ministerio  
  
-Quería preguntarle ¿Cómo va la investigación?  
  
-Si he de ser sincera, no muy bien, ministro  
  
-¿Ya tienen algún sospechoso?  
  
-Solo 2, señor, pero francamente no tenemos más que suposiciones  
  
-Entiendo. Verá, Javert, no es mi intención el presionarla pero ya llevan 3 meses en este caso y la gente pide saber que ha sido del asesino de una importante funcionaria del ministerio así que he decidido que requerirán supervisión ministerial. No lo hago por usted, claro está, ha demostrado ser muy capaz de tener situaciones bajo control, pero como usted sabe su compañero, Marik, tiende a recurrir a medios muy poco ortodoxos para resolver un caso, es por eso precisamente que...  
  
En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta  
  
-Adelante  
  
Lo que parecía un enorme montón de pergaminos con pies entró a al oficina del ministerio, pero una vez que los hubo hecho a un lado se descubrió la figura de un joven pelirrojo  
  
-Weasley, por fin llega

**TBC  
  
Lo siento!!!!!!  
  
Me he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero prometo no volver a tardarme tanto, es solo que he tenido muchos problemas con la comp. Que ni al caso mencionar  
  
Ahora sí, las contestaciones a los reviews:**  
  
snivelly: Yo también adoré que se muriera, Como puedes ver en este capítulo Artemissa no se lleva nada bien con Bellatrix  
  
jessytonks: Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste  
  
wandmade: Gracias, aunque me tardé un poco en actualizar. Escribo algunos nombres en Ingles por que la 1° vez que leí los libros fue en español, pero luego los leí todos en Ingles y algunos nombres se me quedaron, pero otros no  
  
marla: lo siento, me tard  
  
Gala Snape :Sip, Harry soñó con su muerte. Lo del asesino luego se sabr  
  
Nos vemos (o mejor dicho leemos) 


	9. CaPiTuLo 8

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
_When you cried, I  
  
Wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed, I  
  
Fight away all of your fears_

_(Evanescene-My immortal)_

_  
_  
-Weasley, por fin llega  
  
Aquel pelirrojo era ni nada más ni nada menos que el 3° hijo del matrimonio Weasley, mejor conocido como Percy  
  
-Por favor, tome asiento  
  
Percy tomó asiento al lado de Artemissa en una silla frente al escritorio del ministro  
  
-Javert, supongo que ya conoce a Weasley  
  
-Si, ya hemos tenido el... placer de ser presentados antes  
  
Fue hasta entonces que Percy calló en cuenta de la presencia de Artemissa, parecía bastante sorprendido de verla ah  
  
-Weasley, ella es Artemissa Javert, jefa principal de los aurors y a cargo de la investigación del asesinato de Dolores Umbridge  
  
Aparentemente Percy trataba de llamar a viejos recuerdos sobre la vez en la que el y Artemissa habían sido presentados por primera vez, había sido hacía unos 4 años  
  
**/Flash Back/**  
  
-Señorita Black – dijo la profesora McGonagall – le presento al señor Weasley  
  
Percy Weasley, de escasos 15 años estrechó la mano de Artemissa, de apenas 13  
  
-El señor Weasley será quien le mostrará donde dormir, el comedor y todos los lugares donde se harán las los exámenes  
  
Percy le mostró gran parte del castillo a Artemissa, a eso del medio día fueron al Gran comedor para la comida donde la mayoría de los ojos se posaron el ella  
  
-¿Hay algo malo conmigo o por que me miran tanto? – preguntó Artemissa  
  
-Debe ser que no llevas el uniforme – dijo Percy con sencillez sirviéndose un vaso con zumo de calabaza  
  
En ese momento un par de pelirrojos se sentaron al lado de Percy, eran idénticos hasta en el más mínimo detalle  
  
-¿Se les ofrece algo? – Percy tenía cara de disgusto  
  
-Sí, ¿No has visto a Ronnie? ¿O a su amigo?  
  
-No y creo que Potter hace algo inteligente al no aparecerse por aquí, por si no lo recuerdan el y su amiguita Granger nos hicieron perder 100 puntos (Recuerden que en 1° Harry, Hermione y Neville perdieron 150 puntos por lo de Norberto, el lindo dragoncito)  
  
-¿Puntos? – preguntó Artemissa  
  
-Cada casa junta puntos todos los años para ganar la copa de la casa y al parecer nuestra oportunidad desapareció hace 2 días  
  
-Oh, y cuando hablas de Potter ¿Te refieres a Harry Potter?  
  
-En efecto- dijo Percy  
  
-Y dinos, Percy ¿Tienes planeado presentarnos a tu encantadora amiga? – dijo uno de los gemelos en tono seductor  
  
-Te presento a mis hermanos, Fred y George  
  
-Encantada, soy Samantha Black  
  
-Y dinos, preciosa ¿Qué te trae por Hogwarts?  
  
-Vine a presentar mis O.W.L.s  
  
-¿Por qué no los presentas en tu escuela?  
  
-No voy a la escuela, tengo tutores en casa  
  
-Oh, adinerada ¿Eh?  
  
-Supongo  
  
-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
-13  
  
-¿13? ¿Y estas presentado los O.W.L.s? – Percy parecía sorprendido  
  
-Sí, según mis maestros tengo un nivel de conocimientos suficientes para los N.E.W.T.s, pero tengo que tener la edad mínima de 15 años para presentarlos, discúlpenme un momento  
  
Fred, George y Percy vieron como se alejaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde saludó a Draco Malfoy  
  
-No me sorprende que tenga tutores, si conoce a los Malfoy... - dijo Percy  
  
Al poco rato Artemissa regresó a la mesa de Gryffindor, aparentemente nada feliz de estar ah  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras de Gryffindor?  
  
-Nunca preguntaste – para ese entonces los gemelos se habían ido  
  
-Esto no es gracioso, Weasley, tengo una reputación que cuidar y se afectará si me quedo con un Gryffindor, o aún peor, con un Weasley. No entiendo como fue que no te reconocí antes  
  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
  
-Que eres exactamente como lo dijo mi tío, Lucius. Todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y con más hijos de los que se pueden mantener  
  
Aquel comentario creo tanta fricción como era posible entre ellos dos de forma que no se volvieron a hablar, pero Artemissa había sido avisada de la gente con la que no podía socializar y los Weasley estaban en ella  
  
**/Flash Back end/  
**  
El año pasado, cuando Artemissa había vuelto a Grinmaud Place se lamentó, en parte, su comportamiento con Weasley (Tenía que admitir que después de conocer a toda la familia no eran nada malos) pero a la vez lo detestó por lo que le había hecho al señor y la señora Weasley  
  
Aparentemente Weasley tampoco había olvidado lo que había dicho y su orgullo seguía herido ya que de inmediato su cara mostró una expresión poco agradable  
  
-Bien, Javert, como le decía. El ministerio necesita supervisar su investigación y eso lo hará Weasley quien me enviará un informe cada semana...  
  
-Disculpe que lo diga, ministro, pero no me ofrecí para este trabajo si hubiera sabido que el hacerlo implicaba trabajar de niñera  
  
-Cuida tú lengua, Weasel (para aquellos que no sepan Ingles, Weasel quiere decir comadreja y Draco lo usa mucho para insultar a Ron) o... perdón, Weasley  
  
-Veo que ya comenzaron a socializar – dijo Fudge – Bien, Weasley, quiero que prepare su equipaje para ir a Hogwarts mañana por la mañana  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
El fin de semana había llagado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, por lo que el Sábado Harry se vistió rápidamente con una túnica negra (que no era del uniforme) y les lanzó una sonrisa a Ron y Hermione tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien antes de dejar la sala común  
  
El día anterior ambos se habían ofrecido a, cuando menos, acompañarlo hasta el despacho del Profesor Lupin, el se negó ya que sabía que con ellos ahí tratando de animarlo solo lograrían que se sintiera peor  
  
El día era nublado y, aparentemente, dispuesto a reflejar el ánimo de Harry. Completamente gris y con apariencia de que una tormenta se soltaría tarde o temprano lo que hizo que el viaje hasta el despacho de Lupin no fuera más que lúgubre y largo  
  
Una vez que llegó hasta ahí abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, ahí no encontró a Lupin, pero si a Artemissa de pie mirando por una ventana que daba al campo de quidditch  
  
-Te aconsejaría que tomaras asiento, Remus va a tardar un poco en volver  
  
Harry siguió la indicación de Artemissa la tensión entre los dos era palpable, no por que no se agradaran, sino por que no se conocían. El silencio era casi sepulcral  
  
Pasados unos minutos la puerta finalmente se abrió, esta vez para dar paso a un sujeto desconocido para Harry, pero no para Artemissa  
  
-Me alegra que pudieras venir, Erick – dijo acercándose a él y abrasándolo  
  
-No podía dejarte sola en un momento así, preciosa – Artemissa parecía estar sollozando – Hey, tranquila. Ya estoy aqu  
  
De pronto algo parecido a ira se formó dentro de Harry, sin tener claro contra quien y todas las ventanas del despacho se rompieron y tan rápido como lleg  
  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Erick, desconcertado  
  
-No tengo idea – dijo Harry y sacó su varita diciendo – Reparo. Tal vez fue magia accidental, no lo s  
  
Erick y Harry repararon el resto de las ventanas del despacho de Lupin mientras Artemissa intentaba quitar lo enrojecido de sus ojos con un simple hechizo  
  
Al cabo de un rato Lupin regresó con lo que parecía un CD increíblemente rayado y viejo. Vio al sujeto desconocido, al parecer, llamado Erick. Pareció reconocerlo  
  
-Es bueno verte, Erick. ¿Cómo sigues?  
  
-Bastante bien, señor Lupin, como quien dice, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte  
  
-Por favor, dejemos las formalidades, llámame Remus – Lupin miró a Harry – Ah, Harry. Te quiero presentar al prometido de Artemissa, Erick Scott y, Erick, supongo que ya conoces a Harry Potter  
  
-N0 hemos sido presentados formalmente, pero ¿Quién no te conoce? Lastima que sea en estas circunstancias que hemos sido presentados  
  
Harry estrechó la mano del susodicho  
  
-Bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado, p0odemos irnos. Utilizaremos este Portkey ya que de momento ninguno de nosotros puede aparecerse  
  
Los 4 pusieron cada uno un dedo sobre el CD esperando...  
  
-En unos segundos... - dijo Remus – 3... 2... 1  
  
Todos fueron transportados hasta el banco del mundo mágico  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la entrada y ya en el amplio vestíbulo de mármol giraron a la derecha, donde encontraron una enorme puerta de madera custodiada por 2 gnomos  
  
-¿Asunto? – preguntó uno de ellos dirigiéndose a Lupin  
  
-Hemos venido a la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black – Lupin le dio la carta al gnomo quien la analizó cuidadosamente  
  
-Pasen al tercer pasillo – contestó devolviéndole la carta a Lupin – es la quinta puerta a la derecha  
  
-Gracias  
  
Los gnomos abrieron las puertas y entraron en un pasillo donde todo (el techo, las paredes, las columnas y el piso) eran de mármol y había otros más pasillos surgiendo a partir de este  
  
Siguiendo las indicaciones del gnomo llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía el número 76 en un pequeño letrero de latón al frente de esta  
  
Sin llamar todos entraron, para encontrarse adentro a Tonos, con su cabello como la primera vez que Harry la había visto, de un color violeta intenso  
  
Todos tomaron asiento hasta que llegó un hombre delgado con abundante bigote y barba a pesar de parecer muy joven, parecía que no tenía mucha experiencia ya que no sabía por donde empezar  
  
-Ah, por fin llegaron ¿Son todos? Bueno, en ese caso... ¿Que sigue?... Ah, si, tengo que verificar que todos los beneficiarios estén aquí. Bueno ¿Samantha Black?  
  
-Aquí, pero cambié mi nombre...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nuevo nombre?  
  
-Artemissa Samantha Javert  
  
El mago hizo un complicado movimiento de varita sobre un pergamino sobre la mesa (que Harry supuso era el testamento y algunas palabras cambiaron sobre este  
  
-Bien, Remus John Lupin? (Para aquellos que no lo sepan, es 2° nombre de Remus es John)  
  
-Aqu  
  
-¿La familia Potter?  
  
-Aquí está el señor Harry Potter – dijo Remus  
  
-Naturalmente... - el mago volvió a hacer el movimiento de varita y se explicó – de acuerdo con lo aquí escrito todo se dejará al señor Harry Potter a falta de sus padres  
  
-¿El señor Peter Petigrew? Creo que no se presentará – lo dijo como broma, nadie se rió – bien, de acuerdo con esto todo lo que era para él pasará a ser del seño Lupin, por ultimo, ¿La señora Andromedea Tonks?  
  
-Soy su hija, Nimphadora Tonks  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, podemos comenzar – con su varita todas las cortinas del despacho se cerraron y le dio un ligero golpe al pergamino de donde surgió la cabeza de... Sirius  
  
TBC  
  
Siento haberme tardado, pero me deprimí por ciertas cosas, entre ellas que mi novio cortó conmigo (snif, snif)  
  
Bueno, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
the angel of dreams: lo del asesino todavía no se dirá, pero te aseguro que no sabrás de quien se trata hasta más adelante  
  
Sacralo: gracias por molestarte en leerlo, aquí está la actualización  
  
Snivelly: Por más que quisiera estar de acuerdo contigo creo que, conociendo a Artemissa, se va a enojar por que el asesino la mató antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Eso se sap´r dentro de un par de capítulos


	10. CaPiTuLo 9

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?

Capítulo 9

_And I've held your hand through_

_All of these years _

_But you still have_

_Al of me_

_Of me..._

_Of me..._

A todos les tomó un momento reponerse del shock que causaba ver su cabeza salir del pergamino, obviamente era la cara de Sirius antes de haber estado en Azkaban, aún tenía esa apariencia de enorme jovialidad que se veía en la pocas fotos que Harry tenía de sus padres

-Hola a todos, el único propósito de este documento es que mis bienes queden distribuidos entre mis familiares y seres más queridos

Comenzando por mi cámara acorazada de Gringotts, donde todo mi dinero se dividirá en dos partes iguales, uno de ellos irá para mi hija, Artemissa Samantha Javert y la otra mitad se dividirá en 3 partes iguales que irán para Harry James Potter, Remus John Lupin y mi prima, Andromedea Tonks. En cuanto a otras cosas, hay un baúl en mi cámara acorazada en Gringotts que también irá para mi hija, Samantha y el baúl de mayor tamaño irá para Remus y Harry

Las propiedades se dividirán de la siguiente manera: Mi propiedad el Grinmaund Place, Londres será para mi hija, el departamento en el centro de Londres será para Harry y la casa de verano de los Black, ubicada en las costas de Francia será para Remus John Lupin

La motocicleta que poseo actualmente, dudo mucho de su ubicación, será también para mi hija

Esos son todos los bienes materiales que poseo, en cuanto a mi cuerpo, hagan de él lo que quieran, ya no es nada más que un montón de carne y huesos. Los dejo con unas sabias palabras dichas por un buen amigo poco después del fallecimiento de mi esposa "La muerte no es más que la siguiente aventura"

Con una última sonrisa la cara de Sirius se desvaneció y las cortinas se abrieron y el hombre acercó a ellos el pergamino donde hacía solo unos segundos se había materializado la cabeza de Sirius

-Todos tienen que firmar para que las transiciones del dinero del señor Black pase de inmediato a sus propias cámaras

Uno por uno todos firmaron el documento y una vez firmado el hombre del ministerio dijo que iría en busca de un Portkey para que pudieran ir a examinar las propiedades detenidamente

-¿Cómo hizo eso? – dijo Harry

-¿Cómo hizo qué? – preguntó Artemisa

-Los del testamento

-En la época donde el Dark Lord reinaba así solían hacerse los testamentos, en caso de que el difunto no tuviera tiempo de actualizarlo por si mismo y algunos de sus beneficiarios muriera – dijo Remus – Lo de la simulación de su cabeza, estaba, podría decirse, de moda en esos tiempos

-Bueno, Sam, creo que superaste lo que le pasó a Sirius rápido, ¿No? – Tonks dijo eso como una clara indirecta

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – dijo Artemissa en tono agresivo mientras Erick miraba a Tonks como un animalejo rastrero

-Bueno, que, a pesar de que nunca estuviste mucho para tu padre te dejó la mayor parte de sus bienes, ¿No?

-Es lógico, soy su hija, si tu padre es, y morirá, tan pobre que no tenga nada que dejarte, no es mi problema

-Sam... - dijo Remus en tono de advertencia

-Déjala, Remus – Tonks siguió hablando como si aquel comentario no le hubiera afectado – Tú bien sabes que ese dinero debería de haber sido para Harry, el fue más su hijo de lo que tu nunca lo fuiste

-No hables de lo que no entiendes, aurorsita de cuarta. Y recuerda que por el solo hecho de ser tu jefa me debes respeto, dentro o fuera del trabajo

-Sí, ya me imagino a cuantos debiste de haberte abierto de piernas para llegar hasta donde estás

-¡Tonks! – dijo Remus

-No, Remus, no importa. Por lo menos vale la pena recalcar que puedo ser una puta, pero por lo menos no una marimacha como ella

Aquello hizo que Tonks recogiera su abrigo y saliera echando chispas tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían

-Sam, no debiste haber...

-No empieces, Remus. Severus Snape es tu compañero de trabajo y no puedes presumir que sea tu mejor amigo, que digamos

-Eso es diferente, el no es de mi familia...

-Y en lo que a mi respecta, ella no es mi familia

Con esa simple frase la discusión se dio por terminada, nadie habló hasta que el hombre del ministerio volvió con un periódico viejo. Al parecer el no reparó en la ausencia de Tonks

-Bien, dentro de – verificó su reloj – 45 segundos podremos ir a verificar todas las propiedades, así que si ya todos firmaron, creo que podemos irnos

De nuevo todos rodearon el Portkey, preparados para ser transportados a donde quiera que estuvieran las propiedades que recién acababan de heredar

La primera fue una casa de aspecto victoriano bastante grande, al mirar por la cocina Harry pudo ver el mar a través de una gran ventana

-Esta es la propiedad del señor Lupin, como pueden ver está cerca del mar, tiene 6 habitaciones y su propia área privada en la playa y aquí están las llaves – dijo el hombre del ministerio extendiéndole las llaves a Remus quien las tomó – Y haga el favor de firmar aquí

Remus firmó el testamento, de nuevo

-Bien, ahora pasaremos a la casa en Grinm...

-No hay necesidad de que me la muestre, señor Harris. Tengo pleno conocimiento de su ubicación y posesión de las llaves, gracias a mi abuela – Artemissa dio a entender a todos los presentes, excepto al tal Harris, que el cuartel general de la orden no debía ser descubierto

-De acuerdo, en ese caso solo haga favor de firmar

Artemissa tomó la pluma y firmó

-Ahora pasaremos al departamento en el centro de Londres

Todos volvieron a acercarse al Portkey para ahora ser transportados hasta un apartamento donde desde un balcón se tenía una vista espectacular del centro de Londres

Harry examinó todo con detenimiento. Todo estaba cubierto por una gran capa de polvo pero se podía sentir lo que alguna vez fue un calor hogareño examinó todo cuidadosamente mientras Harris decía cosas que en aquel momento no tenían importancia

Lo primero que ubicó fue una enorme motocicleta que juraría haber visto antes, no se sorprendió de que aquella moto perteneciera a Sirius. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente en ropa de cuero

De pronto Harry vio como Artemissa se separaba del grupo para subir las escaleras que estaban al lado de la cocina

Harry la siguió, el piso de arriba parecía de 4 habitaciones, Harry siguió el camino que Artemissa había seguido hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones donde Artemissa admiraba una foto enmarcada, estaba muy lejos como ara ver la foto y el hecho de que Artemissa estuviera de espaldas no ayudaba mucho

Trató de salir sigilosamente al escuchar un sollozo de parte de Artemissa, pero se detuvo al escuchar

-¿Cómo lo haces?

La chica se giró hacia Harry limpiándose las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro y fue solo entonces cuando Harry pudo ver bien la foto, eran ni más ni menos que Sirius con una mujer de cabello negro completamente lacio y unos ojos casi tan azules como los de Artemissa, supuso que era su madre

-¿Cómo hago qué? – preguntó Harry

-¿Cómo aceptas que las únicas dos personas que te pueden dar su amor incondicional se han ido?

-No lo sé – dijo Harry con sinceridad – supongo que ayuda mucho el hecho de que no recuerdo cómo eran, aunque hay veces en que eso también deprime

Artemissa separó la foto del cuadro y se la guardó en su bolsillo, cuidando no doblarla o arrugarla, mientras lo hacía le dijo a Harry:

-No te importa si me llevo esta foto, ¿Verdad?

Una parte de Harry quiso decir "Sí, si me importa", pero en lugar de eso dijo

-En lo más mínimo

-Y otro detalle, este lugar... Tiene mucho de Sirius, te pediría que, al menos de momento, no cambies nada. Te lo pido por favor

-No importa, de todas maneras no pensaba hacerlo

Al terminar la visita por el departamento, y después de que Artemissa le dijera a Harry que sacaría la moto de ahí en cuanto tuviera tiempo libre, todos volvieron a Gringotts, donde a Artemissa, Remus y Harry se les llevó a sus respectivas cámaras acorazadas donde verificaron que la transferencia ya hubiera sido hecha y a cada uno se les entregaron los baúles que venían en el testamento

Al poco rato Erick, el prometido de Artemissa, tuvo que volver al trabajo y los restantes tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts

A su regreso no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, por lo que Harry dedujo que Ron y Hermione aún no habían vuelto de Hogsmeade y de alguna forma sentía más interés en lo que podía haber en el baúl que lo que podía hablar con sus amigos

Ambos se sentaron en el despacho de Remus con el baúl sobre el escritorio totalmente cerrado como si quisiera retarlos a abrirlo

-Tarde o temprano vamos a tener que abrirlo – dijo Harry

-Bueno, al mal paso hay que darle prisa ¿No?

Con un muy conocido hechizo (entiéndase por "Alohomora") el baúl se abrió de golpe, tanto Remus como Harry se sorprendieron al ver que tan solo había una carta y lo que parecían 7 enormes volúmenes de enciclopedias, claro que ninguna enciclopedia tendría el escudo familiar de los Black en la portada labrado en letras doradas

Por fin se decidieron a sacar la carta que era muy corta

_A mis queridos merodeadores:_

_¿Qué esperaban encontrar? ¿Oro? Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no, en cambio les ofrezco algo aún mejor. Mis diarios Aún recuerdo cuando Peter solía decirme que no entendía por que escribía a diario, también decía que si alguien no era capaz de recordar algo era por que no valía la pena, bueno, yo pienso diferente, la memoria nos puede traicionar un día de estos y como a mi me gusta recordar hasta la más mínima de mis aventuras con mis queridos amigos las escribía_

_Así que ahí tienen, hurguen en mi intimidad, destapen mis recuerdos, mis miedos y mis momentos embarazosos, les abro mi alma. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué puede importarme ahora? Estoy muerto_

_Una ultima cosa, quiero que esta noche todos ustedes se reúnan y cenen recordando los buenos viejos tiempos y que inviten a toda persona que sea allegada a mí (hijos, nietos, bisnietos) solo para que puedan saber de todo lo que nunca les conté por vergüenza _

_Bueno, disfruten_

_Padfoot_

-¿Sus diarios? – preguntó Harry

-Sí, desde que lo conozco escribía todos los días, incluso cuando nos enviaban a detención a media noche

-Creo que luego tendremos tiempo de leerlos – dijo Harry mirando uno con detenimiento –Mientras ¿Qué hay de la cena?

-Supongo que tendremos que avisar a Artemissa, pero no veo mayor complicación, aún es temprano y estoy seguro de que podremos ir a cenar a Hogsmeade

_Querida hija:_

_Hace no más de media hora que me enteré de que eras una niña y tuve al fin la oportunidad de cargarte en mis brazos y la realidad me golpeó más duro que una Bludger al darme cuenta de que soy padre y soy uno de los hombres más felices sobre la faz de la tierra, independientemente del desagradable incidente con tú madre, por que estoy segura de que ella te hubiera adorado_

_Por lo menos ya me recuperé del shock y puedo (o creo que puedo) escribir todo lo que quisiera decirte:_

_Primero: Gracias, por el solo hecho de nacer me haz hecho más feliz que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y sé que eso nunca cambiará_

_Segundo: Para cuando leas esto estaré muerto, espero haber sido un gran padre y haber sido un ejemplo a seguir para cuando sea tu turno de tener tus propios hijos_

_Tercero: Te quiero pedir, antes que nada, que hagas lo posible por no llorar mi muerte, sé que será difícil, pero quiero que me recuerdes como tu padre y no como un anciano decrepito dentro de un ataúd o un montón de cenizas_

_Cuarto: Es una tradición en la familia pasar algo se sabiduría a la siguiente generación y, por más que me guste romper tradiciones familiares, creo que es mi turno de hacerlo_

_Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es esto, vive cada día como si fuera el último, el tiempo pasa rápido u no se recupera jamás, el "hubiera..." no existe, por lo cual tienes que aprovechar el tiempo que se te ha concedido. _

_No compitas contra otros, si quieres mejorar hazlo por ti, no por superar. _

_Ama y cocina a derroche_

_Nunca temas decirle a nadie que la amas, sea o no correspondido, por que, aunque llegues a salir lastimada, lo valdrá si cuando seas correspondida será lo mejor que te pasará en toda tu vida_

_Enamorarte cada vez que puedas_

_La vida es una aventura, así que sé indiferente a la palabra "imposible" _

_Disfruta de los manjares de la vida, aunque lleguen a ser amargos, no temas el volver a probarlos_

_Hay veces en que la mierda se cruzará en tu camino, pero eso simplemente hay que evitarlo y olvidarse de lo malo. Hay que dar paso a lo bueno y olvidarse de lo malo_

_Caer está permitido, pero levantarse es una obligación_

_Entrega tu confianza a quien la merezca, pero no la retires después_

_Por ultimo, todo (y me refiero a TODO) tiene remedio, excepto la muerte así que acepta y corrige tus errores, por que nadie es perfecto_

_Bueno, estas son mis perlas de sabiduría, espero que te sirvan en una vida futura_

_Solo espero que consideres esto como un "hasta luego", estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, aunque también espero que ese día se muy, muy, muy lejano. Mientras tanto, siempre te cuidaré (así que más te vale portarte bien)_

_No me queda más que decir que deserte ser feliz y que te amor y lo haré siempre_

_Con amor_

_Tu padre_

Luego de leer la carta, Artemissa se limpió un par de lágrimas que habían salid sin que las notara siquiera

TBC

Hola, solo les dejo este capítulo de probada, por que la prox. Semana me voy a la playa y no voy a poder escribir en una semana

Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:

the angel of dreams : Ya no te dejo en suspenso, aquí está el sig. capítulo

Sacralo: de hecho si fue Harry, pero lo hice parecer como si fuera Artemissa para que ella creyera que había sido su culpa


	11. CaPiTuLo 10

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?

Capítulo 10

_Playgrounds, school bell rigs again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_(Evanescence-Hello)_

Luego de informarle a Artemisa de la cena que iba a tener lugar en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Hogsmeade los tres se vistieron con sus túnicas de gala

Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían querer preguntar que era lo que había pasado pero ninguno se atrevió, sabiendo que sería un tema muy difícil de abordar tanto para ellos como para Harry así que dejar9on el asunto por la paz

Mientras tanto Artemissa se arreglaba para la cena cuando fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Artemissa se dirigió a esta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall

-¿Profesora? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Espero no interrumpir, señorita Javert

-No, bueno no es nada importante

-En ese caso seré breve, necesito su ayuda

-Claro ¿De que se trata?

Remus, Harry y Artemissa tomaron una diligencia arrastrada por los fantasmagóricos thestrals hasta Hogsmeade donde caminaron hasta el conocido restaurante Le Majestueux

Al notar la cicatriz en la frente del último de los Potter se apresuraron a darles una mesa en una exclusiva y privada área del restaurante, lo que les aseguraba algo de tranquilidad

Tanto Remus como Harry pidieron lo único que pudieron pronunciar del menú que estaba escrito en francés

La velada resultó sorpresivamente amena, por primera vez pudieron hablar de Sirius sin que la conversación resultara interrumpida por un silencio incomodo, como si de alguna forma el solo mencionarlo fuera una profanación

Mientras Remus contaba viejas historias de lo que fue de sus tiempos en Hogwarts Harry y Artemissa escuchaban atentamente al tiempo que disfrutaban de una exquisita cena

Para cuando trajeron el postre parecía que las historias habían terminado por lo que Harry tomó su copa de vino y propuso un brindis

-Por Sirius – dijo alzando su copa

-Por Sirius – dijeron Artemisa y Remus

Por alguna extraña razón Harry no sintió aquella opresión en el pecho que solía sentir al recordar a Sirius, la culpa seguía ahí, peor no tan intensa como lo había sido en alguna época que ahora parecía tan lejana

Pronto todo hubo terminado la cena parecía haber cumplido con su cometido pero la noche estaba muy lejos de terminar para ninguno de los tres

En el preciso momento en que Remus pedía la cuenta una súbita explosión en el área de recepción hizo que todos los presentes se giraran para ver que era lo que había pasado. La explicación no se hizo esperar cuando aproximadamente 30 Death Eaters entraron por las puertas del restaurante buscando algo o a alguien

El primer reflejo de Remus fue tomar a Harry del brazo y tirar de este para lograr que el niño-que-vivió quedara debajo de la mesa mientras que el de Artemisa fue de lograr saltar sobre al mesa con una increíble agilidad para alguien que leva puesta un túnica de gala tan ajustada y comenzar a atacar a todo Death Eater que osara acercarse

La gran mayoría de las desafortunadas personas que estaban cenando en el restaurante escaparon lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, aunque algunos valientes se arriesgaron a combatir a los seguidores del señor tenebroso. La batalla era extremadamente dispareja, aproximadamente 6 o 7 personas contra un ejercito de 30 Death Eaters que podían matar sin el menor asomo de misericordia

Desde debajo de la mesa Harry veía como la batalla se volvía cada vez más difícil. Artemisa no tardó en enredarse en una encarnizada batalla contra uno de los Death Eaters, mientras que sin que ella se diera cuenta un Death Eater le apuntaba por la espalda

-¡¡Artemissa!!

Harry salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo con una sola idea en la cabeza así que tomó su varita y le lanzó un poderoso _Expelliarmus_ al Death Eater y dispuesto a continuar peleando sin importar las consecuencias

Pero su deseo se vio frustrado cuando algunos miembros de la orden llegaron a ayudar a todos los buenos, con lo que la batalla pareció más pareja

-Sam – era Remus – Toma a Harry y salgan de aquí

Artemissa tomó a Harry del brazo rápidamente para poder guiarlo hasta la salida lanzando maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos a todo Death Eater que se cruzara en su camino

Salieron muy bien librados de la batalla, pero una vez afuera había más Death Eaters esperando pero todos sus intentos de atacarlos resultaron inútiles por que en aquel momento habían llegado 3 célebres personajes de Hogwarts, Snape, McGonagall y el otro auror del Ministerio dentro de una diligencia donde McGonagall les indicó que subieran

Ambos se sorprendieron al sentir como la carroza se elevaba del aire gracias al las alas de los thestrals, gracias a los cuales llegaron hasta Hogwarts en menos de 5 minutos

-Te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio – dijo Artemisa – Remus me mataría si se entera de que te dejé solo

Con esas palabras se dirigieron camino a la sala común de Gryffindor sin decir la gran cosa. De alguna forma cuando Remus no estaba no parecía que ellos dos pudieran tener una conversación como Dios manda

En cuanto llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda Harry le preguntó a Artemisa

-¿Vas a regresar?

-Tengo que, no creo que puedan arreglárselas sin mí – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando dijo – que duermas bien

-Espero que te vaya bien

Harry notó que la sala común estaba vacía y solo en ese momento miró su reloj, era más de la 1, tenía que subir y dormir lo que pudiera antes de que comenzaran las clases

Pero al parecer todavía había alguien despierto en la torre de Gryffindor, era Ron que estaba esperando a que el volviera

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, al menos, casi todo salió bien

-¿De que hablas?

-Te lo contaré mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado

Harry no dijo más, aún con las gafas puestas y completamente vestido cayó en su cama y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, sin siquiera pensar en cerrar su mente

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una obscura silueta se mezclaba con la de los Death Eaters a su alrededor sin ser realmente tomado en cuanta, ni siquiera cuando entró en el restaurante. Mientras algunos Death Eaters le lanzaban hechizos que el esquivaba con gran facilidad. Ni siquiera se molestaba en contraatacar, no le encontraba el punto

Bueno, al menos no hasta que sintió una serie de hechizos insistentes en su espalda de la misma persona que su escasa paciencia se fue al demonio y alzó su varita para que todos, excepto 2 personas y él, se quedaran completamente inmóviles

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, auror de pacotilla – volvió a alzar su varita, en dirección a Marik – _Expelliarmus_

Este fue lanzado por los aires y se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, mientras Artemisa solo miraba. El encapuchado dirigió su mirada a Artemisa

-¿Samantha?

-No sé de lo q2ue me está hablando, pero por decreto del ministerio de Magia tengo que ponerlo bajo arresto por el asesinato de Dolores Jane Umbridge, será llevado a Azkaban para que espere hasta que su juicio...

-Verás, cariño, ahí es donde tú y yo diferimos por que no tengo intención de ir a Azkaban

-Entonces, ¿Usted admite el haber asesinado a la señorita Umbridge?

-En efecto, y con sumo placer, debo agregar. Bueno, esta conversación ha resultado... interesante, pero tengo más asesinatos pendientes así que _Stupeffy _

A pesar de que Artemisa utilizó el hechizo del escudo no sirvió de nada por lo que sin remedio cayó al suelo desmayada, poco después todos los demás comenzaron a moverse, para ellos nada había pasado y por lo tanto nadie cayó en cuanta de que 2 aurors estaban ahora en el suelo y fuera de combate

El encapuchado siguió con su búsqueda y pronto encontró a su victima, estaba ahí, cerca de una amplia ventana con la cara cubierta con una máscara de piel negra con adornos dorados y su grasiento cabello cubierto por la capucha de su túnica "Claro" pensó el enmascarado "No puede arriesgarse a que los Death Eaters lo vean luchando por el bando bueno

-_Expelliarmus_ – la pobre y desprevenida víctima fue lanzada a través de la ventana del 2° piso hasta el jardín posterior, donde las mesas estaban colocadas sobre el pasto para poder tener una landa vista del exterior

El muy infortunado cayó sobre una de las mesas, rompiéndola y gimiendo de dolor. Al parecer se había roto dos costillas, una pierna y el brazo derecho

Unos segundos después el asesino se lanzó por la ventana pero pareciendo ingrávido, bajó lentamente hasta que sus pies dieron contra el piso, se acercó a la maltrecha figura que estaba sobre los restos de una mesa y le quitó la máscara para revelar el rostro de Severus Snape

-¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó el profesor de pociones

-No se me permite revelar esa información, solo puedo decirte que esta noche seré tu asesino, _Crucio_

La maldición imperdonable hizo que el cuerpo de Snape se convulsionara fuertemente, pero no se escuchó ni un grito de dolor

-Orgulloso hasta el final, ¿No es así, Snivellus?

De pronto los vio, los refuerzos del ministerio habían llegado y habían comenzado a llevarse a todos los Death Eaters que encontraban inconscientes o a todos los que podían atrapar

-Esto no ha terminado

Desapareció, dejando a Snape ahí tendido donde luego fue encontrado por McGonagall, Tonks y Kingsley

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry se sobresaltó al despertarse casi dos horas antes de lo planeado, intentó volver a dormir pero por más que lo intentó no pudo así que se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la sala común con sus cosas y para su gran sorpresa ahí estaba Hermione

-¿Hermione?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A desayunar

-¿A esta hora? – en su voz había un dejo de incredulidad

-Si, ¿Por?

-He querido hablar contigo, Ron y yo...

Harry escuchó un gruñido proveniente de un sillón de espaldas donde supuso que estaba sentado su amigo pelirrojo

-Bueno, YO estoy muy preocupada por lo que ha estado pasando...

-¿De que hablas?

-De tus sueños, se supone que por ahora ya eras capaz de bloquear tu mente

-No es que no la sepa bloquear, es solo que por más que lo hago los sueños siguen llegando a mi cabeza como si yo no pudiera evitarlos

-Harry...

-Escucha, Hermione, aprecio tu preocupación, pero puedo asegurarte que no sabes de lo que estas hablando..., esto no es como las cosas de la escuela, yo sé que este tipo no es Voldemort, confía en mí

-¿Cómo esperas que yo confíe en ti si tú no confías en mi?

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Como hiciste para no aparecer en el mapa del merodeador en ese caso

-Haz estado buscándome y queriendo saber a donde voy y con quien estoy desde que me caí de las malditas escaleras. ¿Crees que no lo noté, el detector en mi capa invisible, que hiciste una copia del mapa del merodeador y que, encima de todo, intentaste fisgonear en mi baúl?

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba completamente roja de la ira y de la vergüenza

-En ese caso tal vez sepas que estamos preocupados por ti

-¿Solo por que no puedo cerrar mi mente a esas malditas visiones?

-No es solo eso, es lo que te haz estado haciendo desde la muerte de Sirius

-¡¡No me he estado haciendo nada!!

-¡No finjas, Harry! Vimos las marcas cuando estabas inconsciente en la enfermería. Las marcas que tienes en las muñecas

Harry fingió no escuchar eso

-Hermione, yo sé que no es Voldemort, simplemente lo sé

-¿Así como sabías que Sirius estaba en el departamento de Misterios el verano pasado? Harry ya deberías de hacer un esfuerzo, no lo sabes todo. Ya murió una persona, luego quien será antes de que aprendas a cerrar tu jodida mente

Aquello había ido muy lejos y lo sabía

-Yo... yo no quería...

-Cállate, Hermione, Simplemente cállate

Harry tomó sus cosas y salió por el agujero del retrato y se fue directamente al gran comedor aunque ya no tenía nada de hambre

¿Así que eso era lo que pensaba Hermione? ¿Qué de hecho si había sido su culpa? En ese caso todas su palabras de consuelo... todo lo que le había dicho sobre que no era su culpa era un montón de mentiras ¿Quién más pensaría como ella? ¿Ron? ¿Remus? ¿Dumbledore?

Pero, nadie diría que a Hermione le había importado mucho que digamos la muerte de Sirius, por la forma en la que parecía desaprobar todo lo que decía y hacía, pero ella no tenía ni idea, no podía saber lo que era tener que combatir día a día a sus demonios internos que carcomían su alma recordándole a cada minuto que si hubiera sido un poco más listo su padrino seguiría vivo

Al llegar al gran comedor vio algo inusual, había 2 personas en la mesa de Slytherin. A la primera la identificó de inmediato, era Malfoy, pero había algo extraño en él, no estaba con sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. La otra persona era Artemisa ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Malfoy?

Fue entonces que lo recordó, por ser hija de Sirius ella era prima de Malfoy. Pobre de ella, pero lo extraño era que parecía que no querían que nadie más los escuchara, así que al sentarse y servirse el desayuno fingió apoyar su cabeza en la mano mientras se colocaba una de las orejas extensibles que Fred y George le había regalado aquel verano por su cumpleaños y se dispuso a escuchar

-¿Segura de que estas bien?

-No fue más que una contusión cuando me desmayé. Creo que a Marik le tocó la peor parte

-¿Y Snape?

-Va a tener que estar en San Mungo por un tiempo, un mes, tal vez

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que es él?

-No lo sé. Solo lo vi y lo supe, pero si puedo asegurarte algo, no es un Death Eater, aunque no estoy muy segura de sobre si esté trabajando para Voldemort. Bueno, me estoy hiendo por la tangente, ¿Tú padre te dio lo que te pedí?

-Si, pero creo que te vas a decepcionar

Se escucho un ruido de mover papeles

-¿Muerta? ¿Cuándo?

-La encontraron en un bosque, al parecer ya llevaba una semana muerta cuando la encontraron, la dejaron ahí

-Torturada con la maldición cruciatus... bueno, es lo menos que merecía

-Aquí viene lo sorprendente. Según el Dark Lord se cree que es el mismo asesino de Umbridge...

Malfoy notó la repentina cara de interés en la cara de Harry, que fingió seguir desayunando como si nada

Al poco rato Harry se tuvo que quitar la oreja extensible de cualquier manera ya que los alumnos de todas las casas comenzaron a llegar. Cuando terminó y pensó en dirigirse a su primera clase, transformaciones. Por en el camino se encontró con Hermione, al parecer iba sola

-Harry...

Este hizo caso omiso cuando ella intentó hablarle y siguió su camino hasta el aula, como era de esperarse fue el primero en llegar, pero lo que de inmediato se aseguró fue de que Seamus y Ron se sentaran a su lado. Lo último que quería era ver su cara

La clase comenzó y, como de costumbre, Harry dio lo mejor de si, últimamente las lecciones le habían parecido extrañamente fáciles, como si todo ya lo supiera y aquello no fuera más que un repaso

La clase básicamente fue sobre la recuperación, el hechizo contrario a desvanecer. Tanto Harry como Hermione lograron recuperar a sus ratones, pero no fue tan fácil con los gatitos, Harry solo pudo recuperar el pelo de 1 de sus gatos

Cuando la clase terminó la profesora mandó llamar a Harry y no le dijo nada hasta que todos hubieron salido

-Vamos al grano, Potter. Espero que recuerdes tu consulta de orientación académica

Harry asintió, claro que recordaba que la profesora había dicho "¡Voy a ayudarte a ser auror aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!"

-Bien, en ese caso, tengo que decirte algo. Yo no cuento con la preparación ni el tiempo para ayudarte a convertirte en auror – Harry bajó la cabeza, algo decepcionado – pero, yo conozco a alguien que si puede. Artemisa Javert es ampliamente capaz de ayudarte y aceptó, a petición mía, el ayudarte en lo que pueda, al menos mientras que siga en el castillo

-¿En serio?

-Yo nunca bromeo, Potter, en cuanto al horario, eso tendrás que arreglarlo con ella en cuanto la veas – Harry seguía un tanto sorprendido por la noticia – Eso es todo, puedes irte

Harry se dirigió hacia las mazmorras sin poner mucho cuidado en lo que hacía, por lo que hasta que llegó al aula de pociones fue cuando recordó que Snape estaba gravemente herido por la batalla de ayer, así que ¿Quien les daría la clase?

Llegó al salón y se sentó al lado de Dean, Seamus y Ron

-Harry... - dijo Ron – Hermione se siente muy apenada por lo que dijo hoy en la mañana, y quiere decirte que lo siente

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces, la perdonas?

-La disculpo, pero no la perdono

En ese momento entraron Marik y Artemisa, con lo que quedó contestado lo que Harry se había preguntado a si mismo hacía solo unos minutos

-Buenos días, clase. Por motivos de fuerza mayor su profesor de pociones estará ausente por un tiempo, así que el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que fuéramos sus...

-¿Niñeras? – dijo Marik en un tono sarcástico

-Maestros mientras sigamos aquí. Como ustedes saben, estamos a cargo de una importante investigación para el ministerio de magia así que solo uno de nosotros les dará la clase, por hoy solo queremos conocerlos. Así que hoy realizaremos una poción conocida con el nombre de elixir del bien y del mal, ¿Alguien puede decirnos por que es que se llama así?

Hermione era, como de costumbre, una de las pocas con la mano en alto

-¿Si?

-El elixir del bien y el mal fueron creados en la antigua Grecia, de acuerdo con la leyenda Licaón, un tirano sediento de sangre, encolerizó a Zeus por que le sirvió la carne de un niño humano, como castigo este fue convertido en un licántropo y al intentar encontrar una curara para su condición creó, lo que el creía, era la esencia de todo bien, pero al beberla comprobó que...

-Muy bien, señorita...

-Granger

-Excelente señorita Granger, se ve que ha hecho su tarea. Pero dejemos que sus compañeros que no lo han hecho comprueben los efectos de esta poción, 5 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Marik

-Los ingredientes y el procedimiento están anotados en la pizarra – dijo Artemisa – cualquier duda pueden consultarla con nosotros

A diferencia del ambiente de tensión que se solía sentir bajo la escrutadora mirada de Snape se escuchaban leves murmullos de la clase mientras realizaban la clase y le preguntaban a Marik o a Artemisa sobre la poción

Para Harry no fue la gran cosa hacerla, al terminar quedó de un color blanco-azulado aperlado exactamente igual a la de Hermione que logró ver de reojo mientras ella no estaba con la vista fija en él

Luego de eso Artemisa sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño montón de sobres blancos no más grandes de 10 cm., Harry recordó cuando fue al doctor con su tía y Dudley. De un sobre similar habían sacado una lanceta para sacar sangre del pulgar de su primo ¿Acaso eso eran? ¿Lancetas? ¿Para que?

-Por ahora todos deberían de haber... ¿Hay algún problema, señor Longbottom?

Neville parecía estar al borde del colapso cuando mencionaron su nombre, sobre todo por que su poción era de un color morado opaco

-¿Sabe usted contar, señor Longbottom? – dijo Marik

-Si

-Entonces tal vez me podría explicar por que añadió 5 cucharadas de esencia de veela cuando en l pizarra se especifica que son 3

-Lo siento, es solo que...

-Ya no estamos para disculpas, señor Longbottom. Usted, como todos sus compañeros, está próximo a graduarse y créame que no lo logrará si continua con semejante ineptitud en las pociones – agitó su varita e hizo desaparecer la poción de Neville del caldero – como tarea extra tendrá que repetir en un metro de pergamino los ingredientes y forma de elaboración de este elixir y recitarlo de memoria para la próxima clase. Continuemos, ¿Qué tal si probamos la poción de... el señor Malfoy, tal vez?

Este se puso de pie de inmediato y bebió del vaso con su poción pero no pasó nada

-¿Y ahora que?

-Permítame su mano, señor Malfoy

Draco extendió su mano hacia Artemissa y ella, con un algodón limpió su mano con una poción morada y luego sacó del sobre una lanceta y picó su pulgar para luego ponerlo en un vaso donde salió un líquido rojo intenso que no era sangre, era demasiado líquido y demasiado brillante para ser sangre, entonces ¿Qué era?

Una vez que el vaso se llenó ya no salía más líquido Artemisa le dio otro algodón a Malfoy para que lo pusiera sobre su dedo y enseñó el vaso a toda la clase

-Esto es el elixir del mal, ahora, si el señor Malfoy bebiera alguno de los dos se volvería completamente bueno o completamente malo por algunos minutos o incluso horas, todo depende de la dosis, claro está. Ahora todos beban de su poción y mi compañero Marik y yo les repartiremos las lancetas, por lo general se utiliza una navaja, pero no queremos ningún accidente de adolescentes suicidas aquí

Harry sintió como las miradas de Hermione y Ron se clavaba en él pero este no hizo caso y comenzó a reír como todos los demás y bebió de la poción para luego clavarse la lanceta en el pulgar izquierdo y dejar salir la poción, para su sorpresa el apenas y logró llenar una cuarta parte del vaso que Malfoy logró llenar por completo, miro a su lado y vio que el tenía más o menos la misma cantidad en su vaso, mientras que Nott estaba por llenar el segundo vaso de su poción

-Disculpe

-¿Si? – dijo Marik

-¿Hice algo mal o por que yo tengo menos elixir del mal que Malfoy?

-El señor Potter plantea lago interesante – dijo Marik a toda la clase, tomó el vaso de Harry y lo alzo para que todos lo vieran y luego el de Malfoy, todos vieron la diferencia - ¿Por qué es que el señor Malfoy tiene más elixir del mal que el señor Potter? La respuesta es sencilla, por que el señor Malfoy posee más maldad en su interior que el señor Potter, por algo dijimos que queríamos conocerlos mejor en esta clase

Marik bajó ambos vasos y la clase terminó, cada uno llenó rápidamente un frasco con sus pociones y las dejó en el escritorio antes de salir

-Señor Potter – dijo Artemisa – por favor, espere un momento, necesito hablar con usted

TBC

Contestaciones a los reviews:

the angel of dreams: El asesino no es Harry, pero pronto se sabrá

Sacralo: gracias, aquí tienes el nuevo cap

¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ya no me dejan reviews, estoy triste

Por favor reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bye


	12. CaPiTuLo 10 continuación

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?

Capítulo 10 (continuación)

-Espero que sepa la razón por la que lo llamé, señor Potter

-Creo que si

-Como ya le habrá informado la profesora McGonagall, voy a darle clases como preparamiento para auror, las cuales usted deberá aprovechar al máximo, ya que no se que día deje el colegio. Tampoco cuento con un horario precisamente fijo, como usted sabe estoy a cargo de una investigación que el ministerio me encomendó así que tendremos q planear un horario que resulte conveniente para ambos y que me permita enseñarle lo q necesita, por lo que, lógicamente, tendrán que ser clases de un mínimo de 3 por semana, ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

-Claro

-Cualquiera de as clases puede cancelarse sin previo aviso en caso de que tenga que salir

-¿Y no podría darme clases su compañero?

-No, este es u favor especial que le hago a la profesora McGonagall y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago aquí, lo mejor será que nadie se entere por que se supone que estoy aquí enteramente para una investigación de homicidio

-Seré lo más discreto posible

-Eso espero. Bien, ¿Cuándo sería conveniente para usted que fueran las clases?

-Cualquier tarde, excepto las tardes del jueves, ese día tengo entrenamiento de quiddich

-En ese caso yo tengo libres los lunes, miércoles y viernes

-Por mi no hay ningún problema

-En ese caso, lo espero el miércoles en mi despacho, solo lleve su varita

-Ahí estaré

Harry tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, ahí estaba Hermione. Harry decidió que en vez de rehuirla de forma infantil la afrontaría

-Harry, por favor, perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte. Tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin tu amistad

-Sé que no fue tu intención lastimarme, Hermione, pero no dejo de pensar que lo que dijiste lo sentías y no puedo aceptar que tú, siendo mi amiga, creas que no me tomo en serio esta de cerrar mi mente, tú sabes lo mucho que me dolió la muerte de Sirius y por tanto deberías de saber que tengo en cuenta que no quiero poner más vidas en peligro

-Lo sé, pero… todos tienen derecho a cometer alguna estupidez, por favor, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, sé que actué mal al decir eso y lo reconozco por que me importa un bledo mi orgullo si así puedo recuperar tu amistad

-Creo, Hermione, que si te mereces una oportunidad, pero quiero pedirte, por favor, que confíes en mí. Yo sé lo que hago y por que lo hago… y quiero que dejes de intentar saber que hago en cada momento del día, la gente necesita privacidad

-¿Entonces, somos amigos de nuevo?

-Claro, pero como le dije a Ron. Te disculpo, más (de momento) no te puedo perdonar

-No me esperaba nada menos

* * *

Artemisa recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón, nunca había sido muy partidaria de las mazmorras, sobre todo por que tenía una claustrofobia crónica que ya le había causado problemas e el pasado, pero que por más que reflexionaba, nunca había encontrado una razón específica para esta

Una vez en los pisos superiores se sintió libre de respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad y dio gracias a Merlín que las clases se dieran en las mazmorras superiores ya que, hasta donde sabía, lo que Hogwarts tenía de alto lo compensaba con sus niveles subterráneos que ascendían a 25 o incluso más

Como de costumbre, en cuanto se relajó su mente comenzó a trabajar como bólido, aquella mañana había notificado al ministerio que alguien le mandó una carta anónima, la cual especificaba donde, cuando y la forma en la que Bellatrix Lestrange. Claro está, no podía decir la verdad sobre como su tío le había pasado la información

Pero si Voldemort tenía razón, eso significaba que el mismo asesino de Umbridge había matado a Bellatrix y que tal vez, solo tal vez, era el responsable que en Grinmaund Place hubiera un elfo domestico muerto de la misma manera que habían muerto las 2 mujeres y que, encima de todo, era responsable del ataque a Severus Snape que también estuvo a punto de Morir por la maldición cruciatus

Aunque no podía encontrar una relación entre las víctimas, lo cual la desesperaba, sobre todo por que nadie que ella no conociera podía tener acceso a la casa de sus abuelos sin que ella se enterara. Por lo menos el asesino le había hecho un favor al quemar el retrato de su abuela que no dejaba de gritarle desde que ella había consentido, en parte, que su casa se convirtiera e los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix, su favorito fue aquella vez en que ella y su padre trataron de cerrar las cortinas que cubrían el retrato y ella le había dicho "SE ESPERABA QUE TU VOLVIERAS A ENALTECER EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA Y SOLO SEGUISTE LOS PASOS DE ESTE IMBÉCIL AL QUE ME AVERGUENZA LLAMAR HIJO" fue entonces cuando Sirius dijo "No te preocupes, el sentimiento es reciproco, vieja bruja"

Cuando ese recuerdo tocó su mente no pudo hacer más que sonríen mientras se llevaba u mechó de cabello detrás de su oreja

De pronto sintió como alguien la observaba y unos pasos detrás de ella, se giró para encontrarse con Percy

-¿Se el ofrece algo, Weasley?

-Si, me acabo de enterar del altercado que hubo ayer en Hogsmeade y me gustaría saber por que no fui llamado

-Simple, - dijo Artemisa que siguió caminando hacia su despacho, mientras Percy la seguía – primero que nada, ese altercado no tenía nada que ver con la investigación que estamos llevando acabo y segundo, aunque lo hubiera sido, usted fue llamado como supervisor de la investigación, no para ser un miembro activo en lo que se refiere a altercados

-Aún así debí ser informado…

-El ese caso hable con mi compañero, Marik, por que yo tomé esa tarde libre y si estaba en el lugar fue por que estaba cenando, así que técnicamente, yo no estaba trabajando

Al abrir la puerta de su despacho se encontró con que Erick estaba ahí, esperándola

-Y si me disculpa, Weasley, tengo asuntos que atender

Sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara mientras se acercó a Erick y lo besó, pero este de inmediato se alejó

-Sam, tenemos que hablar

Aquello no podía estar bien, pensó para si misma mientras se sentaba al lado de él

* * *

Percy se dirigió al gran comedor sintiéndose completamente indignado por como Artemisa le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. En su opinión aquella niña no tenía nada que hacer en el ministerio de magia y mucho menos como auror, aquel empleo significaba riesgos inmensos, entre los cuales estaba la muerte por lo que le sorprendía ver a una niña tan inmadura y joven como jefa del departamento. Según lo que tenía entendido la habían ascendido de posición después de atrapar a algunos jóvenes idiotas que planeaban tomar el poder con magia obscura ya fuera con o sin el Dark Lord. Seguramente después de que fracasara en esta investigación la relegaran del cargo, si no la despedían, y el se encargaría de eso

Tomó asiento en la mesa alta del gran comedor, no pudo hacer nada más que fijarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y en los chicos sentados en ella. No podía negar que su época en Hogwarts no fue nada mala…

Fue entonces cuando ubicó a Ron y le sonrió de forma amistosa, a lo que su hermano respondió con tomar sus cosas y salir del comedor mientras Potter lo seguía

"Las hormonas" dijo Percy para si mismo mientras se disponía a cenar

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Ron caminaba lo más rápido que podía seguido por un preocupado Harry que cuando por fin alcanzó al pelirrojo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse

-Ron ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué rayos tiene que hacer ese idiota aquí? – dijo Ron más para si mismo que para Harry

-¿Quién? ¿Percy?

-Sí, él. Llega como si nada y todavía tiene la desfachatez de sonreírme como si nada hubiera pasado

-No entiendo… creí que se había disculpado con tus padres después de lo que pasó en el ministerio y se diera cuenta de que Voldemort en verdad había regresado

-Lo sé, estabas ahí, llegó y se disculpó con todos, incluso contigo, pero lo que no sabes es lo que pasó después, lo escuché cuado hablaba con Bill y le dijo que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de lo que le había dicho a papá con respecto a lo de su trabajo y que desde que le había dejado de hablar su posición social en el Ministerio había subido y que solo se había disculpado por que Bill había insistido en que tenía que reconocer que se equivocó

-Ron, no puedes creer eso, tú sabes que Percy es orgulloso…

-¿Insinúas que debería perdonar a ese infeliz?

-No, solo que no puedes guardarle rencor a alguien solo por que cometió un error y por ser un imbécil

-No seas hipócrita, Harry, me hablas de perdonar y olvidar como si fuera tan fácil

-Sé que no es fácil, lo que no sé es por que me llamas hipócrita

-Por que tú te sientes igual que yo por lo que Hermione dijo en la mañana

-Eso es diferente…

-No lo es, Harry, ella insinuó que tú no estabas diciendo la verdad y fue lo mismo que Percy le hizo a toda mi familia

-No es por eso que estoy enojado con ella y lo sabes

-No, no lo sé, así que explícamelo

-Es por lo que dijo de Sirius, lo dijo como si hubiera sido mi culpa…

* * *

Remus se dirigió por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho de su ahijada cuando se encontró con Erick en el camino. Lo hubiera saludado si no hubiera sido por que tenía una expresión de que el mundo estaba por caérsele encima mientras miraba en su mano lo que Remus identificó como un anillo, el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Artemisa hacía no más de 6 meses, ¿Por qué lo tenía él? Luego de eso solo vio como lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica y se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, aquello no podía estar bien, pensó y con más razón se dirigió al despacho e su ahijada

Sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su ahijada llorando en el piso mientras todo a su alrededor estaba destruido

-¿Redecoraste?

-Ya quisiera – dijo tarando de calmarse, sin lograrlo

-¿Qué pasó? Vi a Erick en el pasillo y se veía… decaído – se aproximó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella en el piso, completamente indiferente al destre que los rodeaba

-Es lo menos que se merece – lo miró a los ojos, que estaban excesivamente rojos y se recostó en su hombro – todo se fue al demonio, Remus. Me… me dijo que…

Más sollozos que no le permitían ni hablar, Remus esperó hasta que se calmó un poco más y le dijo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que su ex novia se había arrepentido… (más sollozos) y que no sabía que pensar… que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía. No es justo, Remus me dijo que me amaba, el sabe que yo lo adoro y me cambia por una idiota que se arrepintió, nos íbamos a casar y ahora me sale con que no sabe lo que siente por mi y que ya sabía desde antes que había algo mal, si así fue, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Es cierto, debió decírtelo, pero, cariño, ten en cuenta que eso solo te dice que es un niño inmaduro que no sabe que quiere

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por él

-Te entiendo

Ahí se quedaron un buen rato, artemisa simplemente lloraba de cuando en cuando, mientras Remus solo se quedaba ahí, como su apoyo y murmurándole palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta por ponerme así

-Claro que no, te lastimaron, así que tienes derecho a llorar todo lo que quieras

-Gracias, Remus

-No hay de que

* * *

La noche era claramente pacífica en el hospital San Mungo, mientras 2 sanadores hacían su ronda, nadie parecía ni siquiera imaginar que alguien se había aparecido en la habitación de un recién interno que estaba en la sección de cuidados intensivos de "Daños causados por hechizos" y se acercaba peligrosamente a este

Pero Severus Snape no era cualquier interno, así que rápidamente sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada y con la poca fuerza que tenía le apuntó a su atacante

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

-Me sorprendes, Snivellus, creí que eras más lento. Lo que no me sorprende es que hagas preguntas tan irrelevantes dado que tú conoces las respuestas, la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Las quieres afrontar?

-No, no puede ser – dijo Snape cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando

-Así es – se desprendió de la mascara que lo cubría como una segunda piel en la cara para dejar a Snape pasmado por quien le devolvía la mirada

TBC

Ahora si que no hay disculpa posible, me tardé años en subir la continuación se este capítulo, pero las compenso con no solo subir este sino el otro que aún no termino, pero les aseguro que va a ser kilométrico, aunque todavía no lo escribo ; )

Se que la escenita de Artemisa con Remus estuvo muy melodramática, pero, lo crean o no, tenía en mente otra versión mucho más cursi, pero me contuve de ponerla en mi ff por que sé que solo reflejaría lo que pasó con mi ex (q fue lo mismo, solo que sin la propuesta de matrimonio) Por cierto, gracias por apoyarme cuando te necesitaba, Michelle, eres mi gran amiga y paño de lágrimas

En cuanto a las fans de Snape, no se preocupen, no pienso matarlo, si lo hiciera estaría deshaciéndome de un personaje que, al menos en mi opinión, tiene una misión más importante en la historia de HP que hacerle la vida miserable a Harry

Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas y consideren este cap como regalo de reyes, que el siguiente

Y para todas aquellas que no lo sepan o si ya lo sabe, para celebrarlo, ya hay fecha para la publicación del siguiente libro de HP, es el 16 de Julio de este año (Snuffle's girl saltando de alegría)

Besos


	13. CaPiTuLo 11

Advertencia: Spoilers del 5° libro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla.... Creo que ya todos sabemos eso, ¿No?

Capítulo 10

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't relieve_

_Soon I know I'll wake_

_From this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_(Hello – Evanescence)_

No fue si no hasta la maña siguiente cuando una enfermera encontró el cuerpo de Severus Snape completamente inconsciente. Deacuerdo con los sanadores había sufrido de un ataque cardiaco masivo que solo pudo haber sido causado por un tremendo susto ya que un mechón de su cabello había pasado de negro a plateado

Cuando por fin despertó comentó el episodio con el profesor Dumbledore, que había ido hasta aya en el momento que se enteró, y este no tardó en solicitar al hospital que hubiera guardia en su habitación las 24 horas del día

Al parecer el episodio había sido traumático ya que los sanadores aumentaron el tiempo que Snape tendría que pasar en el hospital hasta que sus músculos se recuperaran del atrofio que habían padecido por la maldición cruciatus

Mientras tanto, en la escuela todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron evitaba a Percy de cualquier manera posible y todo parecía indicar que Harry y Hermione habían vuelto a su amistad y Harry estaba por tomar su primera clase con Artemisa que parecía haberse recuperado de lo que había pasado con Erick

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer, señor Potter, es verificar sus conocimientos de magia hasta el momento, según lo que tengo entendido, usted obtuvo un Extraordinario en sus TIMOS el año pasado en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, pero para ser un Auror se tiene que tener un nivel más alto que eso, así que nos batiremos en duelo y tú tendrás que defenderte como puedas, usa todo tipo de hechizos que te vengan a la mente por que no dudaré en atacarte y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo

Harry simplemente asintió mientras asía su varita con fuerza y repasaba mentalmente todo hechizo que recordaba

-En cuanto cuente 3, 1… 2… 3…

Harry esquivaba y repelía todos los ataques que podía, apenas y tenía tiempo para atacarla, nunca pensó que un duelo pudiera ser tan… rápido. Todo hechizo que le pasaba por la mente lo utilizaba mientras Artemisa los repelía de manera sorprendente

De pronto Artemisa dio el duelo por terminado y Harry no dejaba de pensar su desempeño había sido patético, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Artemisa le dijo lo siguiente

-Debo admitir que tienes un nivel muy bueno, eso hará que el enseñarte sea más sencillote lo que esperaba. Por cierto, me pareció ver la maldición Yervier por ahí, o ¿Me equivoco?

-Eso creo

-Ese es exactamente el punto al que quería llegar, Harry, cuando tienes un duelo tienes que tener la mente fija en el daño que tratas de hacerle a tu oponente y no solo lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, ¿Comprendes?

-Si

-Bueno, de momento te voy a pedir que en tu tiempo libre leas estos libros – dijo mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio y escribía en una hoja de pergamino una lista de cerca de 15 libros que cuando Harry la tomó se dio cuenta de que había algunos libros de magia obscura que, seguramente, estarían en la sección prohibida

-Estos libros, los de magia obscura, no creo que los pueda conseguir en la biblioteca, se necesita un pase firmado por un profesor para poder leerlos

-Yo te lo daré, soy profesora suplente, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero ¿Por qué tengo que aprender de magia obscura? – le dijo mientras ella se sentaba en su escritorio y prendía un cigarrillo a la vez que redactaba el permiso

-Para ser auror se tiene que saber mucho sobre magia obscura, tienes que saber a que te enfrentas cuando luchas con un mago o bruja que tienen, por lo general, un amplio conocimiento de esta. Pero lo principal es que esa información no te corrompa

-¿A que te refieres?

-La mitad de los que se entrenan para aurors terminan siendo magos obscuros, esto pasa por que es gente que, al enterarse de que hay tantas formas fáciles de obtener un objetivo, optan por la salida fácil, como ya te dije el poder los corrompe, por eso tienes que tener en cuenta que no es siempre fácil hacer lo correcto

"No es siempre fácil hacer lo correcto" aquellas palabras otra vez, solo que esta vez eran pronunciadas por ella y no por Dumbledore

-Bueno, creo que eso concluye nuestra clase por hoy – dijo Artemisa extendiéndole el permiso para los libros – espero verte el Viernes

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré. Y un consejo, no fumes, ¿Tienes idea de lo que le haces a tus pulmones?

-De algo he de morir ¿No?

Harry salió del despacho, definitivamente, no había forma de entender a las mujeres

Al día siguiente, en aquel mismo despacho

-Sigo sin entender como es que relacionas a Umbridge con todo esto

-Ya te lo expliqué, ayer me puse en contacto con un Unspeakable y el me dijo…

En aquel momento la puerta del lugar se abrió y Percy entró, sin llamar, como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Weasley?

-Mi trabajo, señorita Javert y debo decirle que esperaba ser informado de reuniones como esta

-¿Qué reunión?

-La que está teniendo lugar en este lugar y en este momento. Todo lo que me dan a entender es que están ocultando algo, y como ustedes deberían saber eso es ilegal, con solo una firma mía podría enviarlos directamente a Azkaban por ocultarle información al ministerio

-Mocoso insolente… - dijo Marik, que estaba a punto de sacar su varita

-No te molestes Marik. Como te decía, los asesinatos y el ataque a Severus Snape…

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, señorita Javert, pero hasta donde yo sé solo ha habido un asesinato y es el que ustedes están investigando – dijo Percy con aires de suficiencia

-En ese caso debería actualizarse, Weasley, por que solo así sabría de la reciente muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange y que un elfo doméstico murieron de igual manera a como asesinaron a Umbridge

-¿Un elfo domestico? – dijo Percy en tono de "tiene que se una broma"

-Así es, encontrado en la casa de los abuelos de el difunto Sirius Black, lo que me lleva a al conclusión de que todos los asesinatos están ligados con él

-Esa es la parte que no entiendo – dijo Marik

Artemisa parecía exasperada

-Bellatrix Lestrange era la prima de Sirius Black y el elfo domestico fue encontrado en casa de los Black y no es ningún misterio que Snape y Sirius eran rivales incorregibles

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con Umbridge

-En todos los casos se utilizó la maldición cruciatus hasta la muerte, claramente estamos tratando con un asesino serial y el Unspeakable con el que hablé hizo un estudio en el que determinó que todos los asesinatos fueron hechos con la misma varita, solo que no pudo identificar de que varita se trataba. Lo único que podemos hacer de momento es poner en claro que tanto Potter como Snape está en un serio peligro y…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en todo esto? – dijo Percy

Ahora era definitivo, Artemisa esteba exasperada

-Señor Weasley, ¿Me puede decir por que razón en ministro lo envió?

-Para supervisar esta investigación a nombre del ministerio – al parecer se sentía orgulloso de decirlo

-¿Qué entiende por supervisar?

-Asegurarme de que todo se haga de acuerdo a las leyes del ministerio

-Exacto, Weasley, vino a supervisar, no a asesorar, no a cuestionar y, mas que nada, no a obstaculizar la investigación, así que le voy a pedir que, a menos que estemos haciendo algo fuera de la ley, cierre su gran bocota y se guarde sus comentarios para si mismo a menos que le pidamos su opinión

Percy ciertamente cerró la boca, pero parecía profundamente ofendido por la forma en la que se le había hablado y comenzó a anotar en una hoja de pergamino furiosamente, lo que de seguro sería el reporte de desempeño de los dos aurors

-El punto es que creo que Potter debería de tener, al menos por un tiempo, protección del Ministerio, el solo hecho de ser ahijado de Black es suficiente como para tenerlo como un víctima potencial, claro que lo primero que hay que hacer es interrogarlo, pera saber si tuvo alguna especie de contacto con el desde que escapó de Azkaban hasta su muerte y si es así tener aún más consideración de él como víctima potencial

-Pero aún así el ministerio está muy ocupado de momento, - dijo Marik - no creo que vayan a tomarse la molestia de darle protección a una víctima meramente potencial. Además no tenemos nada más que simples conjeturas y para hacer que el ministerio nos tome en cuanta necesitamos algo mejor. Y aunque lo tuviéramos el caso principal es sobre el asesino de Umbridge que, causalmente es la única que no encaja con tu idea de que todos están relacionados con Black… es más, ni siquiera sabemos que aquel sujeto del restaurante fuera el asesino

-Claro que sí, por que el mismo lo dijo, mi palabra es suficiente y el ataque que sufrió Severus Snape fue hecho con la misma varita con la que se mató a Umbridge. Y cabe resaltar que a Snape si se le dio protección del ministerio

-Si, por que él ya fue atacado

-¿Así que ahora debes esperar hasta que alguien intente matarte para tener protección del ministerio? Vaya sistema más eficiente para evitar asesinatos

-No, se tienen que tener pruebas concretas de que pueden tratar de matarte

-En ese caso tendré que buscarlas

Artemisa tomó su capa y su bolso, dispuesta a salir

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar las dichosas pruebas

Y salió

* * *

Harry estaba admirando la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que en ese momento se hallaba desierta, sin poder olvidar la pregunta que Artemisa le había hecho el día de la lectura del testamento de Sirius

"¿Cómo aceptas que las 2 únicas personas que te amaron incondicionalmente se han ido?" Harry comprendía por lo que Artemisa estaba pasando, sobre todo por que Sirius había sido una combinación entre padre y amigo que nunca se atrevió siquiera a soñar que podía tener

Como si fuera por inercia Harry sacó de su cajón el álbum fotográfico de sus padres que Hagrid le había regalado al cual había añadido fotos que Sirius y Remus le habían regalado el año pasado

Y ahí estaba, la foto que estaba buscando. Era una en la que parecía ser otoño, sus padres, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en una parque mientras parecían tener un día de campo, Harry también aparecía en la foto, pero no debía de tener más de dos meses mientras estaba profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su padre. En ese momento en la foto pasó una persona muy pequeña corriendo y Sirius la atrapó y la abrazó, era una niña de no más de 2 años con el cabello y ojos del hombre que la abrazaba. Aquella sin duda era Artemisa, nunca la había visto antes en aquella foto. En una ocasión recordó preguntarle a Sirius por que Wormtail no aparecía en aquella foto, el simplemente dijo que había sido él quien había tomado la foto

Ahí estaba la culpa otra vez, ¿Cómo, exactamente, había pasado de ser un adolescente semi normal a sentirse culpable del asesinato de la única persona a la que había llegado a querer como un padre y que, de hecho, era el padre de alguien?

Harry volvió a abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, solo que esta vez fue para sacar su navaja y una toalla que ya había utilizado muchas veces para el mismo propósito. Se dirigió al baño y cerró l puerta de este con seguro y un hechizo, solo por si las dudas, de nuevo tomó la navaja con mano firme e hizo un corte profundo desde el final de su mano que no debía medir más de 10 cm.

Aquello nunca había sido planeado así, era una de esas raras cosas que simplemente surgían de la nada, todo había comenzado en la casa de los Dursley

/Flash back/

En uno de sus arrebatos de sed a la mitad de la noche después de una pesadilla en la que veía como el fantasma de Sirius lo culpaba de su muerte decidió bajar por un vaso de agua a la cocina

Todo había ido bien hasta que escuchó como su tío prendía la luz y este había dejado caer el vaso y este, lógicamente, se rompió

-Chico idioma, limpia eso de una buena vez

Harry comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio del vaso hasta que al tomar uno se cortó y lo sintió. Dolor, aquel exquisito dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido. Había guardado aquel trozo como si de piedra preciosa se tratase y aquella misma noche volvió a hacerlo, igual que la noche siguiente. Fue solo entonces cuando aquella danza sangrienta había comenzado, fue entonces cuando lo supo, el dolor físico mitigaba el dolor de su alma

/Flash back end/

Harry sintió como su vista había comenzado a nublarse y al mirar su muñeca se dio cuenta de que la toalla con la que presionaba su herida estaba, literalmente, empapada en sangre. La retiró de la herida y se dio cuenta de que se había cortado la vena de su muñeca

-Maldición – dijo y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, lo que solo hizo que se debilitara más. Se dirigió hasta su cama mientras dejaba un rastro de gotas de sangre a su paso

Tomo su varita y trató de recordar el hechizo para cortar hemorragias

-_Plaquet instantuo_ - La herida fue cubierta por una costra y luego, muy lentamente, esta se convirtió en cicatriz.-_ Fregottero_ – aquel hechizo fue para limpiar el rastro de sangre que había dejado en el piso y en el baño

Se sentía agotado como nunca se había sentido en su vida así que en lugar de limpiar la manga de su túnica y la toalla se limitó a esconder la toalla debajo de su cama, guardar la navaja en el cajón y recostarse en su cama sin siquiera preocuparse por cubrirse por las sábanas se quedó dormido a pesar de que solo era medio día

* * *

Entró por la puerta sin siquiera molestarse el llamar hasta aquel salón monumental… a pesar de que sabía de aquel lugar nunca se había visto forzado a entrar, nunca antes

El lugar estaba hecho sola y exclusivamente de mármol negro el piso, las columnas, las paredes y el techo… ciertamente opulento, pero sin dejar de ser exquisito. En la parte posterior había unas pocas escaleras, donde había un trono donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar

Se ubicó al pie de estas escaleras donde lo miró a los ojos. Aquello no le gustaba al hombre sentado en el trono, el estaba acostumbrado a que sus seguidores hicieran numerosas reverencias antes de aproximarse y arrodillarse ante el con el miedo reflejado en su rostro, en cambio aquel sujeto lo miraba a los ojos como si lo considerara un igual, sin el menor asomo de miedo o respeto. Trató de entrar en su mente, pero lo encontró imposible, aquel sujeto debía ser un experto en la Oclumancia o no hubiera sido capaz de cerrar su mente ante él

-¿Te importaría dejar de intentar leer mi mente? – dijo el individuo

-¿Para que viniste? – se limitó a contestar el otro

-Vine por que nuestro acuerdo está por finalizar, solo faltan dos personas en mi lista y una de ellas está aquí

-¿Y el muchacho?

-Todo a su tiempo… pero te advierto que por más fuerte que sea mi sed de venganza, si te niegas a entregarme a ese idiota puedo asegurarte que no le haré nada al muchacho

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras – dijo el encapuchado – es solo una advertencia

-¿Y tú esperas que yo crea que no lo matarías? Tú más que nadie eres quien quiere verlo muerto

-Ya casi está muerto por dentro, solo un empujón más y rogará por la muerte física. Ahora a lo que vine, entrégamelo

-Un trato es un trato- dijo sacando su varita y de esta salió una cosa plateada que desapareció al salir por la puerta y unos minutos después Lucius Malfoy entro haciendo una reverencia y arrodillándose al llegar frente a su señor

-¿Me llamó, mi lord?

-Trae a Wormtail

-Enseguida

Malfoy salió del lugar y no tardó en regresar con otro individuo de menor estatura que la de este último, cuya mano plateada iluminaba el lugar

-Wormtail, tus servicios ya no serán requeridos – dijo el Dark Lord desde su trono

-¿Mis servicios, mi señor? – dijo Wormtail que parecía no entender

-Este hombre es tu dueño ahora y el hará de ti lo que se le plazca

-Pero… mi lord, yo le he servido fielmente, si no fuera por mí

-¿Me estas echando algo en cara, Wormtail?

-No, mi lord, en lo absoluto

-En ese caso permíteme recordarte que eres un cobarde cuya lealtad flaqueó en innumerables ocasiones y que no hubiera regresado a mí si no hubiera sido por el miedo a tus antiguos amigos, no eres más que un mago incompetente, un Death Eater menos no afectará mi asenso al poder, en cambio, este hombre puede facilitármelo

-Mi lord, se lo ruego, no me haga esto

-Eres patético – dijo el encapuchado - y, creeme, Lord Voldemort puede hacer lo que se le plazca contigo, como Death Eater tú único trabajo es servirle hasta la muerte y para cuando acabe contigo vas a rogar por la muerte

-No, mi señor, hice todo lo que me pidió, incluso di mi mano por usted – dijo mostrando su mano plateada

-Y en aquella ocasión fuiste recompensado – dijo Voldemort – no te debo nada y, aunque así fuera, este hombre tiene razón tú único propósito como Death Eater es servirme hasta la muerte o morir si te atreves a negarte. Ahora, me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo y el de este caballero también, así que ve con él y deja de ser un estorbo

En ese momento el encapuchado sacó de su túnica su varita y le apuntó a Wormtail quien se vio forzado a transformarse en rata y lo encerró en una jaula

-No te molestes en intentar transformarte – dijo este – la jaula tiene un hechizo irrompible

Sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación con una jaula y una rata que chillaba incesantemente dentro de esta. Mientras Lucius Malfoy, que había permanecido ahí todo el tiempo lo miraba de forma calculadora

* * *

-Harry, te vez terrible, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Hermione mientras si amigo se sentaba frente a él en la mesa del comedor

Era cierto que Harry presentaba un aspecto terrible, se le veía pálido como nunca

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado – dijo comenzando a comer su desayuno rápidamente

-¿Seguro de que estas bien? No asististe a las clases de la tarde ayer. Estaba preocupada, incluso envié a Ron al dormitorio para saber si estabas bien

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que estabas dormido

-En efecto – dijo bebiendo su 2° vaso de jugo de calabaza – esto de las clases especiales para ser auror son más difíciles de lo que creí, estaba agotado y hambriento

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta - dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico que nunca antes le había escuchado

En ese momento un búho con el acostumbrado ejemplar de "El profeta" para la chica que de inmediato buscó dinero e cu mochila para pagarle al animal mientras Harry tomaba el periódico, ahora tomando su 3° vaso de jugo, cuando, al ver la portada del diario el jugo q estaba bebiendo se fue por donde no debía y comenzó a toser

-¿Qué tienes? – dijo la chica al pagar el periódico y ver a su amigo que en respuesta solo se lo extendió, primero abrió los ojos como nunca y después comenzó a leer como un bólido mientras a Harry se le pasaba la tos, después de un par de minutos Hermione se lo pasó a Harry quien observo la portada detenidamente

Lo primero que se veía en esta era una foto de Wormtail de hacía bastantes años y un titular que decía "_Fingió su muerte y fue atrapado_", comenzó a leer:

_Peter Pettigrew, el mago que, supuestamente, había sido asesinado por el difunto Sirius Black junto con 12 muggles fue encontrado con vida a altas horas de la madrugada en el ministerio de magia por uno de los guardias de seguridad del ministerio, quien no tardó en notificar a la jefa del departamento de aurors, Artemisa Javert, y al ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge_

_Pettigrew fue encontrado con severos daños físicos ya que todo parece indicar que fue torturado por la maldición Cruciatus (1 de las 3 maldiciones imperdonables) y bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, mejor conocido como la poción de la verdad_

_Javert se dirigió a la prensa esta mañana muy temprano diciendo que Pettigrew había confesado ser culpable de los asesinatos de los que se culpaba a Sirius Black, aparte de ser un Death Eater antes de perder el conocimiento y ser llevado de urgencia al hospital San Mungo donde estaría bajo la custodia de aurors día y noche para evitar que escapara hasta que se recuperara totalmente. Sin embargo la auror nos dijo, antes de que la conferencia de prensa terminara lo siguiente "Lo único que nos queda por hacer es dejar limpio el nombre de el difunto Sr. Black que fue condenado sin juicio previo, sin los beneficios de una defensa como a la que cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica tiene derecho y que solo hasta ahora, si estuviese vivo, pudiera haberse visto libre de los cargos"_

_Sin embargo, casi una hora después de esto la prensa fue llamada de nuevo para hacer un segundo comunicado_

_A Pettigrew se le administró el beso del dementor mientras estaba en el hospital. Hasta ahora se desconoce como un dementor pudo entrar al hospital sin ser notado por nadie, ni siquiera los dos aurors que debían estar vigilando la puerta_

"_Como es lógico, se planeaba interrogar a Pettigrew deforma más detallada, pero ahora, lamentablemente, nos resulta imposible" declaró el ministro "Pero si algo podemos asegurar es que la persona que lo obligó a entregarse es posiblemente la misma que envió al dementor a su habitación en san Mungo y podemos casi dar por sentado que se trató de un Death Eater. Esto es típico del señor tenebroso, deshacerse de sus vasallos cuando estos ya no le so de utilidad o corre el riesgo de que hablen"_

_De momento los 2 aurors que debían asegurarse de que Pettigrew no escapara están suspendidos sin paga hasta nuevo aviso y están siendo interrogados por miembros del ministerio. Mientras tanto toda la comunidad mágica lamenta haber culpado a un hombre inocente de un crimen que no cometió_

_En cuanto al ministerio, intentará compensar a Harry Potter, el ahijado de Black, y a su hija, Artemisa Javert con una generosa cantidad de galeones por los daños que la falsa acusación pudo haber causado_

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Harry – creen que para Artemisa y para mí va a ser tan fácil compensar la perdida de Sirius con un montón de oro

-¿Crees que haya sido Voldemort quien lo entregó?

-Supongo – dijo Harry sin interés de comentar su sueño sobre como Pettigrew era llevado en la jaula por ese hombre encapuchado – pero, déjame decirte que era lo mínimo que merecía desde un principio

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo – dijo una voz detrás del Gryffindor. Se giró y se encontró con Remus, que se veía muy serio

-¿Ahora? Tengo clase de adivinación dentro de 15 minutos y…

-Eso puede esperar

-Bien – Harry tomó su mochila y siguió a Remus haciéndole un ademán de despedida a Hermione antes de salir del comedor - ¿Te enteraste de lo de Wormtail?

-Si, Artemisa me lo comentó apenas pasó – "algo tiene que estar mal" pensó Harry "Remus nunca se muestra así de serio" - pero no es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo

Llegaron hasta su oficina en el 2° piso, al entrar Harry vio a Ron, con una cara tan seria como la de Remus. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo

-¡¿Le dijiste?!

-Si

-¡Pero tu prometiste…!

-¡Y tu prometiste no volverlo a hacer! – dijo Ron que se veía tan enfadado con Harry - Y ayer entro al dormitorio y me encuentro con la manga de tu túnica empapada en sangre y 1 cicatriz enorme y… ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasarte? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Harry, - esta vez fue Remus quien habló - ¿Qué te has estado haciendo?

-Nada

-Eso no es cierto, tienes un problema

-Eso ya me lo había dicho Ron

-Entonces hazme el favor de explicarme, si ya te lo dijeron, por que insistes en hacerlo, por que no logro comprender como es que una persona tan maravillosa y talentosa como tú…

-¿Maravilloso? ¿Me consideras maravilloso? En ese caso tal vez tu deberías de explicarte, por que yo no veo como puedo ser maravilloso, ¿Es acaso por qué soy el niño que vivió? O ¡¿Por qué soy el chico que todo el mundo espera ser el mejor maldito auror que ha habido?!

-No es por eso, y lo sabes

-Entonces dime por que, por que yo no lo veo, te juro que no veo como alguien como yo puede ser maravilloso si soy el culpable de…

-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no fue tu culpa?

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Si no fuera por mi estupidez Sirius estaría vivo!

-Harry – dijo Ron tratando de calmar a su amigo – la muerte de Sirius fue lamentable, pero no es razón para que te hagas daño

Harry cayó en una silla cercana cuando la habitación había comenzado a girar, se sentía exhausto

-¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Remus

-Entonces no lo niegas – dijo Harry desde la silla a Ron – Yo tengo la culpa de que Sirius muriera, todos lo saben

-No se puede negar que eres en parte responsable de lo que pasó – dijo Remus arrodillándose un poco y quedando al mismo nivel de los ojos de Harry – pero aún así no fue tu culpa y el automutilarte no va a resolver nada

-¿Automutilarme? ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo? – dijo mirando a Ron

-No, él no me lo dijo, pero reconozco tu problema cuando lo veo y es un problema serio, más serio de lo que imaginas…

Harry dejó de escuchar, no podía escuchar nada más. Todo se vía como si se estuviera moviendo, le estaba costando trabajo respirar, por más que inhalaba aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones y sentía como si su cabeza fuera un enorme globo lleno de aire. Lo último que sintió fue como su peso lo abandonaba antes de caer inconsciente en el piso de la oficina de su profesor

Harry despertó con el olor a medicamento invadiendo su nariz, supuso que estaba en la enfermería "Vaya, estoy por batir mi record de visitas a este lugar" pensó mientras hacía un intento de recordar como había llegado hasta aya, claro, lo que había pasado en la oficina de Remus. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de moverse ya que se sentía como si su fuerza se hubiera escapado al 100, tanto que ni siquiera ve vio capaz de abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan agotado que pensó que podía quedarse ahí por siempre

Ni siquiera se movió cuando alguien tomó su mano suavemente

-¿Qué dijo madame Pomfrey que tenía? – dijo la voz de Artemisa

-Dijo que tenía un problema por la falta de sangre, que fue por eso por lo que se desmayó y que además podía tener depresión grave… ya lleva horas inconsciente, empiezo a preocuparme

-No te culpo…

-Sam… no es que me queje, ni mucho meno pero me gustaría saber por que insististe en ver a Harry, me habías dicho que no querías tratar con él más de lo necesario

-Al principio no quería hacerlo – admitió ella – por eso no quise hacerlo desde el año pasado, cuado iba a la casa de mis abuelos nunca quise siquiera molestarme en verlo… sentía… envidia. Envidia de que por vengar la vida de sus padres Sirius hubiera tenido que pasar 12 años en Azkaban y me dejó a mi en 2° lugar, cuando no debía hacerlo, soy su hija y debía pensar primero en las consecuencias de lo que podía pasar si seguía a Pettigrew, tenía una responsabilidad para conmigo y la dejó de lado cuando lo dejaron en Azkaban y tuve que vivir con mi maldita abuela y luego de ella con los Malfoy. Sentía que de alguna forma Harry era más importante para él que yo. Pero luego me dijo algo que no pude olvidar la ultima vez que fui a Grinmaund Place me dijo: "Quiero que me prometas que si algo nos pasa a mi o a Remus no dejarás que nada le pase a Harry. Ya dejé que mi ineptitud dejara a alguien sin familia, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar"

Fue entonces cuando supe que se había arrepentido y con eso me vasto para dejar mi envidia de lado y prometerle que nada le pasaría a Harry… pero al parecer, le falle

-No le fallaste, no había forma de que supieras lo que pasaba, ni siquiera yo lo sabía

Harry no dejó de sentirse culpable por todo lo que había hecho sentir a Artemisa sin necesidad, nunca creyó que ella lo culpara más por eso que por la muerte de Sirius

TBC

Por fin lo terminé, tal vez no sea Kilometrico, pero esta escena va a continuar en el sig. Cap Gracias por adelantado a todos los que se molestan en leer esta historia, a pesar de lo que me tardé y espero tener un cap. Próximamente

Diento no contestar los reviews, pero no tengo tiempo

Chao


	14. CaPiTuLo 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?

Capítulo 12

_Hello_

_I'm the light living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left for yesterday_

_(Evanescence – Hello)_

Artemisa se dirigió al comedor que en esos momentos estaba casi lleno. Era aproximadamente la hora de almorzar y ella ya sabía de sobra que ahí encontraría al especialista que la ayudaría a demostrar lo que ella ya sabía de sobra, la maldición imperdonable que había sido efectuada en Pettigrew poco antes de que muriera fue efectuada por la misma varita que había sido responsable de los asesinatos

Ella, claro est�, ya suponía que algo así pasaría. Después de todo, como ella misma había dicho, el asesino iría detrás de aquellos que tuvieran alguna relación con Sirius¿Quién más podría ser si no Pettigrew? Pero, claro est�, el estaba considerado muerto por la comunidad mágica además, estaba lo más importante, no había razón en el mundo que pudiera hacer que Artemisa tratara de proteger al culpable de que su padre pasara 12 años en Azkaban sin merecerlo

Ya en la mesa apartada de los Unspeakables le tuvo que hacer frente a la persona a la que menos quería ver

-Erick¿Tienes un minuto?

El antes mencionado estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedazo del sándwich que estaba comiendo, una vez que pudo tragar le dijo:

-Claro, solo espera un minuto

Terminó con su sándwich y siguió a la chica afuera del comedor hasta el elevador, donde subieron hasta el departamento de seguridad mágica donde se dirigieron a la morgue

¿Tengo autorización para entrar aquí? – dijo Erick en son de broma

-No seas tonto, claro que si – dijo Artemisa dando a entender que no lo encontraba gracioso – dijo acercándose a donde estaba el cadáver de Pettigrew – necesito que averigües si fue la misma varita la que le practicó la maldición cruciatus en las otras víctimas

-Considéralo hecho - dijo Erick

-Bien, en ese caso, espero tu reporte

¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que volver a Hogwarts – dijo Artemisa como si dijera "Eso-no-te-incumbe"

-Siento mezclar asuntos personales con los de trabajo – dijo Erick – pero ¿No crees que estas tomando esto de una forma muy inmadura?

-No – dijo simplemente Artemisa

¿No? Artemisa, casi no hemos hablado desde lo que pasó

-No hay nada que hablar, ya avisé a nuestros conocidos que la boda se cancela y tomar esto de forma inmadura sería sin hablarte a pesar de que se que necesito tu ayuda con este caso…

-Sé que avisaste a nuestros conocidos... pero omitiste el lujo de detalles que utilizaste al decirlo, la gran mayoría de tus amigos me han estado enviando Howlers sin parar para decir que soy el peor imbécil que ha pisado la tierra

-La verdad duele – estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando Erick la detuvo

¿Podríamos hablar de esto como los adultos que somos?

-Estoy dialogando como el adulto ocupado que soy, tengo un caso de homicidio que se está complicando a cada momento y no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo desapareciéndose y dejando que la mano de Erick se cerrara en el aire al no tener brazo que sostener

* * *

-Me parece que cometimos un error – dijo Ron cuando fue sacado de la enfermería por que Harry no quería ni se le permitía ver a nadie que no fuera Remus o el profesor Dumbledore

¿Lo dices por que Harry no nos quiere ver? – preguntó Hermione

-SI, en parte, y en parte si se lo dijimos a Remus fue para que no llegara a oídos de Dumbledore, lleva 2 días en la enfermería y no ha querido vernos

-Tal vez fue lo mejor, Ron, así tal vez puedan ayudar a Harry – dijo ella – y si no lo decías quien sabe las consecuencias que esto pudo haber alcanzado… Harry pudo llegar a morir

-Eso lo sé

-En ese caso, no te mortifiques, si, Harry se enfadará y mucho, pero es lo mejor. Es nuestro amigo y como sus amigos hicimos bien al preocuparnos por él

-Supongo, no puedo dejar de pensar que traicioné su confianza

-Tal vez lo hayas hecho, no te voy a mentir – dijo verificando su horario – pero fue por su propio bien. Vamos, tenemos doble clase de pociones

-Ojalá que la de Javert, Marik no parece tener un muy buen carácter

-Si, pero hay algo en Javert que no me da confianza, no sé que es. Tal vez me recuerda a alguien. Además, no le agrado

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se lleva bien con Malfoy, tal vez son parientes, y si así es me puedo imaginar la imagen que tiene de los muggle-born

¿Y no estarías haciendo lo mismo? – dijo Ron al bajar por la escalera que los llevaría a las mazmorras – Digo, si ella te juzga sin antes conocerte tu estarías haciendo lo mismo si no le das una oportunidad

Hermione lo miró extrañada

¿Qué¿Tengo lago en la cara?

-No, es solo que me sorprendes, parece que al fin decidiste madurar

-Tal vez solo fue un lapsus-maturus, o tal vez la adolescencia al fin me alcanzo

-Pues ya estaba tardando

Entraron al salón donde Artemisa estaba esperando sentada detrás del escritorio habitualmente ocupado por Snape. Ver a aquella auror era definitivamente más placentero que ver a su habitual maestro

-Hagan favor de preparar la siguiente poción - dijo ella – los ingredientes y el procedimiento están en la pizarra

Mientras los chicos hacían la poción que, según indicaba la pizarra, servía como antídoto para la mayoría de venenos simples y heridas superficiales, Artemisa escribía sobre una hoja de pergamino lo que parecía ser una carta muy importante ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en ver a los alumnos, una vez que dejó la carta de lado comenzó a calificar ensayos hasta que una explosión desde la parte trasera del salón llamó no solo su atención, sino la de todo el salón

Neville estaba mirando con terror su caldero ya que, al parecer, estaba por venir una explosión aún más fuerte de este

-Todos, tomen sus cosas y salgan del salón – dijo Artemisa al ver como el caldero iba a causar

Sin siquiera pensarlo todos tomaron sus mochilas y lo que pudieron tomar de sus escritorios antes de salir corriendo del salón, en cuanto Artemisa salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de si se escuchó una tremenda explosión que hizo que el suelo temblara

-Longbottom – dijo Artemisa ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?

Aquella voz sonaba, si era posible, aún más amenazadora que la de Snape

-No… no lo sé. Debí confundirme con las instrucciones

-Las instrucciones eran lo suficientemente claras, señor Longbottom y si tenía dudas debió exponerlas – dijo abriendo la puerta del salón donde se veía un desastre colosal – ahora… todos los demás, la clase terminó y usted señor, Longbottom, pasará el resto de lo que debía ser la clase, limpiando este desastre sin magia y en cuanto el resto de sus clases terminen volverá a terminar con esto

Artemisa se dirigió a las escaleras que los llevaban a los pisos de arriba y muchos la siguieron, pero Hermione se quedó al ver como algunos Slytherin se agrupaban alrededor de Neville, Ron hizo lo mismo

-Ya decía que eras incompetente, Longbottom – dijo Draco al desafortunado chico que había comenzado a limpiar el salón – creo que nadie es tan idiota como para fallar al hacer esa poción

-Déjalo en paz, Malfoy – dijo Hermione – cualquiera puede tener un error

-Cierra la boca, mudblood, incluso tú lo sabes, no entiendo que es lo que está haciendo un inepto como él en Hogwarts. No hace nada bien, si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiera dejado la escuela hacía mucho tiempo, solo para evitarme la humillación. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu descerebrado amigo semi-gigante clases de guardabosques, Longbottom? Así tal vez podrías hacer algo de tu vida

Los Slytherins se burlaron de Neville que seguía intentando limpiar el desastre del salón

-Cállate, Malfoy – dijo Ron – a diferencia tuya no todo el mundo tiene la vida arreglada

-En efecto, Weasley, tengo la vida arreglada y a mucha honra, a diferencia de aquellos como tú que tienen que matarse trabajando para mantenerse

-Claro, para ti es tan fácil como seguir los pasos de tu padre y ser un Death Eater¿No?

-No metas a mi padre, Weasley. Que tu no tienes nada que presumir del tuyo aparte de que está en la bancarrota por su trabajo mediocre y tener más hijos de los que puede mantener – dijo Draco

-Al menos el es un hombre honorable – dijo Hermione – el padre de Ron, al menos, n es un asesino que besa el piso por donde Voldemort pasó

¡Ja¿Honorable¿Por qué¿Por aceptar a una mudblood como tú en su casa? Si eso se necesita para ser honorable me siento alagado de no serlo

Los Slytherins se fueron hacia su sala común mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Neville

-Neville¿Estas bien? – dijo Hermione acercándose a él

-Sí, solo tengo que recoger esto… no hay problema – dijo Neville escondiendo su rostro, aunque era obvio que estaba llorando

-Vamos, Neville – dijo Ron reacomodando las mesas del salón – te daremos una mano

-Neville – dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en su hombro – debes de tomar las cosas de quien vienen, Malfoy es un idiota, no tienes por que hacer caso de lo que él diga. Su padre, al igual que él, son personas horribles así que no te sientas mal

-Pero él tiene razón – dijo Neville – soy un bueno para nada

-No digas eso, eres muy bueno para la herbología. En cambio, mira a Ron, el sí que es un bueno para nada

¡Hey!

-No dejes que te afecte – dijo Hermione omitiendo olímpicamente el "Hey" de Ron

-Gracias, chicos

* * *

Harry se recuperó totalmente la tarde de es mismo día así que fue al gran comedor, listo para comer algo ya que su siguiente clase sería transformaciones

Había estado 2 días completos en le enfermería donde tuvo que hablar con Remus y Dumbledore. Al contrario de que se enfadaran, como había creído en un principio se mostraron comprensivos, no paraban de decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal y que el dañarse a sí mismo no traería a Sirius de vuelta, tuvo unas cuantas visitas aquel día por la mañana, Ginny lo visitó junto con Luna

Hubo una conversación con Luna que lo hizo pensar mucho

/Flash back/

Ginny se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y solo quedaron él y Luna

-Luna, necesito que me digas algo – dijo Harry en cuanto Ginny se había alejado lo suficiente ¿Haz vuelto a ver a tu madre después de que murió?

-Si

¿Era un fantasma?

-No, de acuerdo con lo que ella me dijo ella no eligió ese camino, no entiendo realmente a que se refería, pero si me lo dijo debió ser por una razón

-Pero¿Cómo la viste si no era un fantasma?

-Harry, enriéndeme. El que te lo diga hará que te tome más trabajo verlo – pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar. Tu padrino está al tanto de lo que haces todo el tiempo y nunca ha dejado de observarte desde que murió. Pero tienes que aceptar que se ha ido y no hay forma posible de que vuelva

-Pero tú me dijiste que viste a tu madre

-La vi, ero ella no ha vuelto a estar con vida. Hay una gran diferencia

-Es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que está muerto

-Así pasa cuando se pierde a alguien querido. Pero puedo asegurarte que tú padrino no te ha dejado, ni te dejará jamás. Si de verdad te amaba, como yo creo, ten por seguro que…

-Luna, no lo entiendes. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Quiero que vuelva

-No hay forma de volver a un muerto a la vida. Además¿No crees que estas siendo egoísta?

¿De que hablas?

-Ginny me comentó que tu padre y tu padrino eran grandes amigos. Eso significa que ahora está con su gran amigo y, siendo honestos, el solo te tenía a ti aquí. En donde quiera que esté ahora está con al gente a la que quiere

-En ese caso, desearía morir

/Flash back end/

Aquellas palabras que dijo en la enfermería salieron de su boca casi sin autorización. Nunca había pensado de esa manera. ¿En realidad quería morir y estar con la gente que amaba? O ¿Quedarse con vida y convertirse en el asesino del mago más temible de todos los tiempos (si es que el no resultaba muerto) y tener que cumplir con las expectativas de todo el maldito mundo mágico que no dejaba de decirle el excelente auror que él llegaría a ser?

Pero, morir significaría rendirse, dejar de lado a al poca gente que le importaba. Ron y Hermione nunca le perdonarían que se rindiera, jamás. Independientemente de lo que había pasado últimamente sabía que ellos dos y Remus eran la única familia que le quedaba. No podía permitirse ser débil en aquellos momentos, solo por ellos. Pero a la vez se sentía tan cansado… tan cansado de tener que soportar todo lo que parecía venir con cada curso dándole a entender que si no fuera por su enorme suerte no estaría ahí en ese momento

A pesar de que la visita de Ginny y Luna había resultado al más relevante la más sorpresiva fue la de Artemisa que se presentó para decirle que se mejorara pronto. Harry le confesó que recordaba algo de lo que habían dicho cuando creían que el estaba inconsciente. Ella le dijo que no importaba cuanto rencor le había guardado en ese momento. Que aquello había pasado y había que aprender a perdonar y olvidar

De momento no podía concentrarse en nada de aquello. El año escolar estaba por terminar. Ya en las vacaciones tendría tiempo para concentrarse en todo lo que quisiera. Al ver que sus amigos se acercaban a la mesa junto con Neville decidió fingir un repentino interés en a comida

-Ya solo falta poco por arreglar – dijo Ron – y quitar esa cosa que quedó pegada al techo – al ver a su amigo en la mesa se acercó a él y se sentó¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, estoy mejor

-Hola, Harry – dijo Neville al verlo ¿Dónde estabas? Escuché que estabas en la enfermería

-Ahí estaba. Pero ya me siento mejor, Neville

Nadie parecía querer agregar más a la conversación así que en el tiempo que le quedaba todo lo que hicieron fue comer

* * *

¿Y quien crees que sea?

-Esa es la peor parte, no tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser, la primera persona en al que pensé fue en Potter, por supuesto, pero sus compañeros aseguran que el estaba durmiendo cuando pasó lo del restaurante y lo de Pettigrew

Artemisa estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts hablando con su primo Draco sobre el incidente de Pettigrew. No podían hablar dentro del castillo, claro, de lo contrario cualquiera podía pensar que ella le estaba pasando información al hijo de un sospechoso de Death Eater que a pesar de haber sido declarado inocente todavía tenía sospechas en su contra

Con la excusa de que estaba prohibido fumar dentro del castillo Artemisa salió y pudo haberse encontrado con su primo, Draco. No tenía nada de malo platicar con un pariente, siempre y cuando no fuera nada relacionado con el caso del asesinato. En especial con Weasley merodeando como lobo hambriento en búsqueda de una razón para que se le relegara del caso o q incluso fuera despedida

-Deberías de analizar todas la posibilidad – dijo el rubio – no puedes descartar a Potter solo por que tiene una coartada. A fin de cuentas en el mundo mágico se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez

-Al principio pensé en eso. Pero luego preferí dejar esa posibilidad ya que eso haría que Marik pusiera la vista en otro sospechoso

¿En serio¿Quién?

-Tú – Draco se sorprendió ya que nunca pensó ser sospechoso de un caso de asesinato, por lo menos no de momento. Sabía que la reputación de su padre como Death Eater lo seguiría hasta la tumba. Lo que no se esperaba era que lo hiciera sospechoso de un caso de homicidio cuando estaba apenas por terminar la educación mágica básica – ese imbécil está obsesionado de que eres parte de las filas de Voldemort como mi tío… ¿No lo eres, verdad?

-Claro que no. Te puedo asegurar que puedo ser muchas cosas, pero una que no soy ni planeo ser es un Death Eater

-Me sorprendes – dijo Artemisa – creí que dado tu deseo de poder tu serías uno de los principales seguidores del Dark Lord

-Tú también eres una persona con mucha ambición de poder – se justificó Draco – y no solo por eso vas a ir a besar el suelo por donde pasa un mago ciertamente poderoso. Hay una enorme diferencia entre ser seguidor de alguien poderoso a ser tú mismo poderoso. Yo no tomo ser un Death Eater como una opción, sobre todo por que no quiero caminar un paso detrás de alguien toda mi vida. Tengo mayores expectativas para mi futuro

-Me alegra oír eso – dijo Artemisa recargándose en un árbol cercano – la gran mayoría de tus compañeros de casa parecen no tener mayor ambición que enlistarse en las filas del Dark Lord

-Son idiotas que permiten que sus padres los influencien

¿Y tú no dejas que los mismo pase?

-Debo admitir que hubo una época en la que pensé seriamente el enlistarme como su seguidor, pero luego de que lo hablé con mi padre cambié de opinión

¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que el esperaba más de mí. Me dijo que el esperaba para mí un mejor futuro del que podía ofrecerme el lamer las botas de alguien. Me dijo que yo era mejor que él, mejor que eso

-Y¿Sabes que? Tiene razón, creo que tu puedes aspirar a más, a mucho más. Pero no me ha dicho nada de Narcisa¿Qué es lo que ella opina?

-Narcisa. Acabas de poner el dedo en la llaga, a ella le importa un comino lo que piense hacer de mi vida. No dudo que me quiere es solo que no creo que se preocupe de mi como una madre normal debería. Con mi padre es diferente, aunque el rara vez tiene tiempo para mí te puedo asegurar que es tiempo de calidad, no hay ni un solo momento de calidad que recuerde con Narcisa, nuestros días juntos se limitan a que me lleve de compras por toda tienda posible

-Suena bien

-Si, recuerdo que cando tú y ella salían se divertían muchísimo, en cambio ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, excepto por nuestro gusto por la opulencia. Nunca he dejado de pensar que a pesar de que soy su hijo no soy alguien especialmente relevante en su vida

-No creo que tengas razón, estoy segura de que tu madre te ama a muerte pero el hecho de que no tengan nada en común es lo que hace que parezcan tan apartados uno del otro

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa e la opinión que tengo de ella. No es que no la quiera, pero es definitivo que la quiero más que a mi padre

TBC

Hola, por fin me tardé menos en un capitulo, aunque tengo que admitir que no tiene nada de relevante con al historia. Solo me di un tiempo para darle un enfoque más humano a los personajes que había dejado un poco olvidados y que, me guste o no, son importantes para la historia

También quiero avisarles que el final está cerca y espero que les guste por que apenas estoy pensando en como va a terminar, ya tengo la idea, peor me falta poner los detalles finales

Bueno… eso es todo

Besos


	15. CaPiTuLo 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Capítulo 13**

_No will to wake for this morn_

_To see another black rose born_

_Death Path is only covered with snow_

_Angels, they fell first_

_But I'm still here_

_Alone as they are drawing near_

_In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

_(Death to the world – Nightwish)_

"Semana de exámenes" la frase más odiada por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts (Bueno, todos, si no contamos a Hermione), la única semana en la que los terrenos de la escuela estaban vacíos y tanto las salas comunes como la biblioteca estaba abarrotadas y se veían libros por todas partes. Y esa era precisamente la semana

Los alumnos estaban especialmente nerviosos, algunos incluso eran víctimas de crisis nerviosas, en su gran mayoría los que tenían por delante los OWL's o los NEWT's. Por suerte para el trío maravilla de Gryffindor este no era el caso, pero eso no los salvaba de estudiar para los finales. Cuando no estaban en clase estaban leyendo apuntes, libros y repasando hechizos y pociones. Incluso en el gran comedor leían mientras comían a toda prisa. Al principio para Ron había sido especialmente difícil adaptarse al síndrome de ratón de biblioteca que atacaba a sus dos amigos, pero no le quedó nada más que la pura resignación

Pero el que tenía la situación más complicada era Harry, sin lugar a dudas. No solo por que tenía que estudiar, sino por que encima tenía las clases de auror con Artemisa que se habían vuelto cada vez más exhaustivas y complejas

/Flash Back/

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? – dijo Harry después de media hora sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos unidas frente a él

-Solo quiero confirmar algo – dijo ella - creo que tendré que guiarte – se sentó en la misma posición que Harry exactamente frente a él – Bien, ahora cierra los ojos – así lo hizo Harry – y relájate, relájate, relájate. Ahora busca dentro de ti y encontrarás una luz, busca…

Aquello le pareció ridículo a Harry, pero buscó con su mente dentro de si mismo, como si viera un mapa de su propio cuerpo y fue entonces cuando al encontró, la luz estaba en la parte trasera de su cuello

¿Ya la encontraste?

Harry se limitó a asentir

-Excelente, ahora trata de moverla con tu mente, lentamente

Y así lo hizo. La luz se movió con exasperante lentitud hasta su cabeza, donde subió y subió hasta su cicatriz

-Abre los ojos – dijo Artemisa suavemente

Así lo hizo para encontrarse con que en sus manos había algo parecido a una esfera de luz dorada

¿Qué demon…?

La esfera desapareció con un ligero "Pop" pero le dejó a Harry una cálida sensación en los dedos de sus manos

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Magia – al ver la confusión en los ojos de Harry dijo – La magia, en esencia se divide en dependiente e independiente. La magia independiente es la que se encuentra en el aire, la que es convocada por un mago o bruja con la magia dependiente que reside dentro de ellos, Como su nombre lo dice, la magia dependiente necesita de la magia independiente para que se pueda hacer un hechizo, maldición, encantamiento, etc., esa es la función de la varita, convocar magia independiente para unirla con al dependiente. Por eso es que es muy raro hacer magia sin varita, en ocasiones el mago o bruja puede utilizar al magia a su alrededor sin necesidad de una varita, pero no es muy compleja, en cambio, la gente como tú, por lo que acabo de comprobar son capaces de hacer magia sin varita, a estas personas se les llama Nigromantes

-Pensé que solo era una leyenda

-No, de hacho se estima que un .001 de la población mágica está formada por nigromantes

¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que yo también lo soy, lo que salió de tus manos fue magia pura que utilizaste sin necesidad de utilizar ningún hechizo de ningún tipo

/End of Flash Back/

Después de eso todas las clases exigían tal nivel tanto físico como mental que Harry terminaba completamente agotado, pero eso no era todo. Encima tenía que ir con Remus cuando menos una hora todos los días, solo ir y sentarse con el frente a su escritorio, eso es lo que había pedido Dumbledore después del pequeño "Incidente", por lo general Remus solo lo ayudaba a estudiar, Harry en lo personal al principio lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo, pero le encontró su beneficio cuando faltaba poco para los exámenes

La noche antes de que comenzaran los exámenes Harry se sentía especialmente exhausto así que decidió ir a dormir temprano. No había nadie en la habitación cuando Harry se cambió y se metió debajo de las sábanas recordando cerrar su mente antes de dormirse

Harry no veía nada más que neblina… por todas partes. De pronto parecía que todo se aclaraba y pudo ver la más extraña imagen de su vida

Ahí estaba el mismo tirado en el piso, al igual que Malfoy, Ron y Marik, este último con sangre surgiendo e sus orejas. Pero, por primera vez no veía a través de los ojos del asesino, lo podía ver cara a cara, era extremadamente parecido a un Death Eater, de su misma estatura y completamente cubierto por una túnica negra con capucha

Ahí también estaba Artemisa, con su varita le apuntaba directamente a su yo inconsciente en el suelo

-No dejaré que mates a más gente

¿Por qué no? Tú misma quisiste hacerlo, yo solo hice lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer por absoluta y repugnante cobardía. A ti no te importó el que haya matado a Lestrange o a Pettigrew, lo que te enfadó sobre manera fue que yo lo hiciera, mientras que tú no te atreviste a hacer nada con respecto a ellos

-No voy a negarlo, quise matarlos con mis propias manos, en especial a Bellatrix y a Pettigrew, pero nunca lo hice y él – dijo señalando al Harry inconsciente en el suelo – No es más que un niño inocente

-Él fue el principal culpable

¿Culpable? – Dijo Artemisa en tono irónico – El no hizo nada malo, la única culpable de lo que pasó fue Bellatrix Lestrange, fue ella quien lo asesinó…

La imagen se desvaneció rápidamente y todo fue neblina de nuevo. Harry cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio otra vez a través de los ojos del asesino encapuchado. Estaba justamente afuera del dormitorio donde el estaba durmiendo

Al abrir la puerta se acercó lentamente a la cama que ocupaba Harry para verse a si mismo durmiendo, el corazón del asesino se aceleró mientras levantaba su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, pero en ese preciso momento…

¿Quién eres?

Ron había abierto la puerta súbitamente y el asesino desapareció, lo cual era imposible ya que nadie podía aparecerse dentro de los terrenos del colegio

Harry despertó con la respiración agitada, una fina capa de sudor frío en todo su cuerpo y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

El pelirrojo se acercó a toda velocidad a Harry

¿Estas bien?

-Era el asesino… el que mató a Umbridge y a todos los demás… vino para a matarme

¿De que hablas?

-Tú mismo lo viste, estaba aquí y estaba por…, si no hubieras entrado estaría muerto

-Bien, cálmate. Vamos a ver a Dumbledore

Harry se vistió como un bólido para apresurarse a salir de la torre cuando tuvo una mejor idea

-Creo que sería mejor que yo fuera con Artemisa, después de todo, ella lleva la investigación de los asesinatos. Mientras tú ve a buscar a Dumbledore y dile que estaré en la oficina de Artemisa si quiere hablar conmigo

¿Seguro?

-Ron, se cuidarme, no soy ningún bebé

Harry se dirigió a toda velocidad al despacho de la antes mencionada que estaba leyendo el informe que Erick le había enviado desde el ministerio. El informe no hizo nada más que confirmar lo que ya sabía, la muerte de Pettigrew había sido causada por la misma varita que la que había matado a Umbridge y a todo el resto de personas

Artemisa ya sabía quien sería la siguiente victima, Potter, peor había cambiado sobre su idea de ponerle protección, en lugar de eso ocuparía lo que sabía a su favor, de una forma u otra atraparía a ese asesino

Alguien tocaba a su puerta

-Adelante

Harry entró como alma que lleva el diablo

-Siento molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito decirte algo, es muy importante

-En ese caso siéntate – dijo Artemisa tratando de no parecer exaltada por la repentina aparición de Harry en su oficina – soy toda oídos

Harry comenzó y a partir de ahí no paró. La mente de Artemisa trabajaba a mil por hora mientras escuchaba lo que Harry tenía que decir, ni una sola vez lo interrumpió, veinte minutos y 5 cigarrillos después el director llamaba a la puerta para hablar con Harry

-Que bueno que llega, director, el señor Potter acaba de comentarme algo un tanto perturbador – dijo Artemisa invitando al anciano a sentarse

¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? – dijo el director

-Tuve un sueño, es solo que es un tanto complicado como para explicarlo, primero… - Harry contó todo con lujo de detalles a los presentes, en cuanto terminó hubo varios segundos de silesio antes de que Dumbledore el dijera a Harry que fuera a la enfermería por una poción revitalizante y que luego de eso fuera directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor

Una vez que Harry salió Dumbledore le pidió a Artemisa que lo acompañara a su despacho

¿Tiene alguna idea de que es lo que está pasando con Harry, profesor? – dijo Artemisa

-Tengo algunas sospechas, solo espero estar equivocado

**

* * *

**

Harry no se quedó quieto, en efecto, fue por la poción revitalizante, que la enfermera parecía reacia d darle, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del director para querer darle una poción revitalizante a un chico en la noche, bueno, ya tenía asegurado que había un alumno que pasaría la noche en vela

Luego de obtener la poción Harry fue a su dormitorio, pero fue por la capa invisible, ya con esta puesta entro a la biblioteca y comenzó a sacar libros, si no le querían decir que era lo que le pasaba el mismo lo averiguaría

Busco todo lo habido y por haber sobre conexiones, la gran mayoría eran meras hipótesis y en todas se requería de una conexión familiar o una relación sentimental muy fuerte lo cual llevó a una nueva pregunta a Harry ¿Quién era el encapuchado? Hasta donde él sabía su única familia viva eran sus tíos y su odioso primo, por lo que la relación familiar quedó descartada, pero las únicas relaciones sentimentales que había tenido eran con sus amigos y Remus… era imposible que pudiera ser alguno de ellos así que comenzó a buscar en los libros que tenía en su habitación que Artemisa le había mandado leer. Todos los libros de magia negra que estuvieron a su alcance los devoró

No fue si no hasta que eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana que Harry encontró algo que podía serle de utilidad

"_La simbiosis es una conexión muy poco común, pero que ha llegado a presentarse, aunque es común en gemelos también se ha encontrado en gente que no tiene ningún tipo de relación familiar, generalmente las personas que tienen esta conexión dependen de la otra para poder vivir, si una de las personas muere la otra muere. Esta no debe ser confundida con la proyección astral, ya que en esta la persona con quien se tiene la conexión es una parte de la persona misma. En ambos casos si una de las partes muere la otra también morirá sin remedio" _

"¿Proyección astral?" Harry comenzó a buscar de nuevo la proyección astral, pero no encontró nada, solo que se creía que los antiguos hechiceros de tribus americanas, Chámanes, la utilizaban para estar en "Dos lugares a la vez"

Tal vez Artemisa supiera algo, de momento no podía hacer nada más ya que faltaban 5 horas para su examen y con la poción revitalizante no había nada que pudiera hacer más que cerrar los ojos que le escocían de tanto leer

Así pasó toda la noche, escuchando a sus amigos hablar entre sueños, moverse o simplemente roncar

Cuando su reloj despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana se apresuró a vestirse, cuando ya estuvo listo sus compañeros apenas estaban poniéndose de pie

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Seamus

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien, los veo en le examen

Con su mochila Harry salió directamente hacia la oficina de Artemisa, cuando cambió de idea. Tal vez Artemisa no quisiera decirle a Harry todo lo que sabía, después de todo había hablado con Dumbledore, y si algo había aprendido de Dumbledore a partir del año pasado era que tenía… no a mentir, pero si a ocultarle la verdad a Harry en cuanto a algunos aspectos

Cambió bruscamente de dirección y en lugar de ir al 5° piso, donde estaba la oficina de Artemisa, se dirigió al 2°, donde estaba la de Remus, con suerte el no se había enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo esperaba que lo recibiera ya que la noche anterior, aparte de todo lo que había pasado tenía algo de característico, era noche de luna llena

Harry tocó a al puerta del despacho de su profesor y esperó pacientemente más de 15 minutos hasta que recibió respuesta

¿Quién es?

-Soy yo (?No¿En serio?), Remus

Remus tardó un buen rato en abrir la puerta antes de dejar pasar a Harry. El profesor de defensa presentaba un aspecto bastante desmejorado, pero aquello no le sorprendía a Harry. Ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones en la misma situación. Con esfuerzo se acercó hasta la silla más cercana y se dejó caer sobre esta antes de invitar a Harry a hacer lo mismo

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry?

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de la proyección astral

Eso era algo que Remus no se esperaba y se podía leer en su cara. Pero su reacción no parecía dar a entender que sabía algo que tuviera que ver con la noche anterior

¿Puedo saber para que?

-En las clases que Artemisa me está dando me encargó leer unos libros, en una de ellos viene mencionada la proyección astral, pero no tengo idea de lo que es, solo su origen histórico

-Me gusta que te concentres en tus estudios – dijo Remus sonriente tomando una tasa de té cercana , como ya debes saber, es muy raro que esa condición se presente en magos y brujas, extrañamente se ha presentado mayormente en muggles. Se supone que cuando la persona en cuestión está en un estado conde su subconsciente es el que rige su mente, como si estuviera inconsciente o dormido. Cuando esto pasa el subconsciente se vuelve corpóreo y tiene voluntad propia. Pero claro, tanto el subconsciente como la persona real necesitan del otro para sobrevivir

Harry se quedó callado mientras ataba cabos y no le estaba gustando la conclusión a la que estaba llegando

¿Y como es que se da la proyección?

-Hasta donde yo sé – dijo Remus bebiendo de su té – se tiene que nacer así o se puede conseguir por un complicado ritual de magia negra

-Ah…

-Harry¿Te pasa algo? Te ves preocupado

-No se nada, es solo que… he estado estudiando mucho, tú sabes, los exámenes – gracias por todo Remus, te veré después

-No hay problema, Harry. Suerte en el examen

Harry salió del despacho de Remus haciendo conjeturas, tal vez y se trataba de un enlace mágico, pero ¿Y si era proyección astral¿Cómo saberlo?

El chico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta de cuando chocó con Percy

-Percy, lo siento, no te vi

-No hay problema, Harry – dijo Percy repitiéndole lo que Remus le acababa de decir hacía no más de 5 minutos, solo que el pelirrojo se veía mucho más jovial y feliz que su profesor ¿Por pura casualidad, no has visto a la señorita Javert?

-No¿Por qué?

-Acabo de recibir una carta del ministerio en la que se me autoriza para relevarla de la investigación, depuse de todo lleva en este caso desde principios de Octubre. Espero que te vaya bien en el examen – dijo mientras seguía con su camino – y saluda a Ron de mi parte, por favor. Últimamente ha sido especialmente difícil encontrarlo para mí

-Claro, yo se lo diré

Harry fingió seguir tranquilamente con su camino como si nada antes de verificar su reloj, faltaba poco para que comenzara el examen¿Podría ser posible que el tiempo corriera más rápido? Decidió ir a buscar a Artemisa después de su examen ya que ella sabía algo, lo presentía, y no dejaría que se fuera de Hogwarts sin que se lo dijera antes. Así que, de nuevo, fue corriendo, pero esta vez en dirección a su examen

**

* * *

**

¿No te dijo a donde planeaba ir?

-No, yo estaba medio dormido. Seamus fue quien me dijo que el ya se había ido, según el tenía que ir a ver a alguien

-Esto es serio, Ron. El examen está por comenzar¿A donde pudo haber ido?

Los alumnos de 6° de Gryffindor estaban todos con sus libros de transformaciones en las manos, haciendo un repaso de último minuto antes de que pasaran a hacer el examen teórico de transformaciones. Pero el dúo en cuestión no podía concentrarse al percatarse de la falta de su amigo cuando faltaba 1 minuto para que el examen comenzara. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron llegar correr y, literalmente, derrapar en la entrada del salón donde sería el examen

¡Harry James Potter¿Dónde demonios estabas? – dijo Hermione en un tono peligrosamente similar al de la señora Weasley

-Siento llegar tarde, es solo que tenía que ver a Remus

-Esa no es excusa – dijo Hermione – pudiste haber perdido el examen y…

-Jóvenes – dijo la profesora – hagan favor de pasar, aquellos que trajeron sus libros déjenlos sobre el escritorio y los tomarán al salir

Harry tomó asiento rápidamente, esperando terminar el examen cuanto antes, tenía que ir y encontrar a Artemisa

Cuando la profesora les hubo dado las hojas de pergamino a todos los alumnos les indicó que comenzaran mientras le daba vuelta al reloj de arena sobre su escritorio

Harry miró el examen y por primera vez se sorprendió de si mismo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones cuando el leía un pergamino del examen y suponía lo que debía de contestar, esta vez _sabía_ lo que tenía que poner, era como si los libros que había estado leyendo se abrieran en su mente y pudiera leer lo que se le preguntaba. Hubo respuestas tan extensas que Harry había escrito que el espacio en el pergamino no parecía alcanzarle. Terminó tan rápido como pudo, entregó su examen y salió del salón pensando que tenía casi segura una calificación mínima de 9

Pero, aunque quería sentirse feliz tuvo que correr de nuevo hasta su habitación en la sala común de Gryffindor (mmm, ese Harry, creo que últimamente la ha dado por correr). Fue hasta su baúl y revolvió hasta encontrar el mapa del merodeador

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Una vez que pudo ver los terrenos en su totalidad Harry revisó el mapa y se dio cuenta de que Artemisa no estaba en ningún lugar, pero eso no era posible, ya que Marik y Percy estaban en el mapa. Decidió analizar un poco más calmadamente y entonces vio un punto que decía "Samantha Black"

-Claro – dijo Harry golpeándose en la cabeza – Artemisa se cambió el nombre, antes su nombre era Samantha

La ubicó en el campo de quidditch, sola

Guardó el mapa dentro de su túnica y fue hasta el campo, ahora con un poco más de calma

**TBC**

**Bueno, eso es todo de momento, como pueden ver ahora actualizo + rápido, pero, d q sirve si no me dejan reviews:'( **

**Bueno, solo por eso dejaré la duda si es una conexión o la proyección. Pensaba decirlo en este cap pero dad la falta de reviews tendrán que esperar hasta el final que está cada vez más cerca**

**Siento no haber respondido reviews antes, pero ahora que tengo tiempo lo voy a hacer**

**Bueno, las respuestas a los escasos reviews:**

**Barby-Black: **Gracias, pero como ya escribí el final está cerca. Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme review

**the-angel-of-dreams: **No es Harry, ni un Harry del futuro, eso te lo puedo asegurar, como ya dije, falta poco para el final, pero no te preocupes, la identidad del asesino se revelará pronto, si no, esperaré tu avada kedavra por mail

**remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Como ya he dicho miles de veces, Harry no es el asesino, pero no te preocupes, es un error común

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, solo espero más para la proxima, ok? Bueno, **

**Bye**


	16. CaPiTuLo 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?

Capítulo 14

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose, the child, the faith_

_To end all the innocence_

_To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had_

_This life, unforgiven_

_It will end with birth_

_(End of all hope – Nightwish)_

Artemisa tenía la vista fija en el campo de quidditch, aunque no lo miraba realmente, en su lugar frente a sus se formaban imágenes de lo que había sido su vida de niña. A pesar de que nunca se lo dijo a nadie recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección, su padre la llevaba todos los fines de semana, junto con James y Lily que llevaban a Harry a pesar de que no tenía más de un año. Todo aquello había pasado por 6 meses antes de que el encantamiento Fidelio destrozara las vidas de los merodeadores.

AL principio e pareció extraño que Harry no lo recordase, pero con el tiempo se fue convenciendo a sí misma de que era muy pequeño cuando esto pasaba y que no podía recordarlo

Todos los sábados era lo mismo, sus padres los dejaban con Richard Weasley, el hijo mayor de Michael y hermano mayor de Arthur Weasley. El siempre los hacía desayunar en el gran comedor. Cuando era pequeña solía pensar por que lo hacía, no creía que ningún chico de 17 años gustaría de cuidar a dos niños, solo hasta que fue adolescente lo comprendió, era por que la visión de chico cuidando de dos niños pequeños le parecía terriblemente enternecedora

Luego del desayuno los llevaba al campo de quidditch donde podía verlos jugar mientras coqueteaba con un par de chicas que se ofrecían a ayudarle a cuidarlos. A la hora del almuerzo sus padres llegaban a vigilarlos y todos comían sobre una manta cerca de uno de los postes de gol

A su mente regresó el memorable recuerdo de una vez en la que se escabulló a los vestidores y tomó una escoba. La cara de Lily, James, su padre y la de Pettigrew, sin contar lo emocionante que fue, valió la pena por la reprimenda que recibió a cambio. Pero desde ese momento James le dio lecciones de vuelo, expresando su deseo por que su hijo tuviera un talento natural similar al suyo, y vaya que se le había cumplido, el chico volaba de manera estupenda, lo había visto durante los partidos y sabía que si James lo viera se sentiría muy orgulloso de él

A penas y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras le daba otra fumada a su cigarrillo. Extrañaba terriblemente a su padre y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, también a Erick, el había sido su mayor apoyo desde la muerte de su padre ahora que no estaba se sentía vacía

Sintió la mirad de alguien detrás de ella, se secó la lágrima antes de hablar

-Acércate, prometo no morderte

¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

-Como tú lo haces cuando sientes la mirada de otra persona y tienes una extraña comezón en la nuca – dijo cuando Harry se paró frente a ella – es algo típico de los nigromantes, llámalo un sexto sentido, si así lo quieres. Pero, siéntate, por favor - Harry se sentó a lado de ella – supuse que vendrías a verme después de lo que me contaste ayer, pero lamento decirte que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda. Dumbledore solo me ayudó a atar cabos y llegué a al conclusión de que tú y el asesino tienen una especie de enlace mágico simbiótico

¿Cómo el que tengo con Voldemort?

-No, este enlace es diferente por que dependes de la persona a la que estás unida para vivir. Solo cuando el está viendo lo que tú haces o cuando tú ves lo que él hace. Estos enlaces son extremadamente raros, pero llegan a pasar

-Pero eso es bueno¿O no? De esta forma puedo saber cuando planea atacarme

-No forzosamente – dijo Artemisa tirando su cigarrillo y prendiendo otro – ya que esto te deja en un estado de vulnerabilidad, el enlace no se puede romper cuando tú quieras o cuando él lo quiera, es una cuestión de lo que estén haciendo en el momento del enlace, hasta que terminen lo que está haciendo o sean interrumpidos

-Eso explica por que no desperté cuando Ron entró a al habitación, solo hasta que el sujeto desapareció, pero nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts

-A menos que haya utilizado un Portkey – dijo Artemisa ¿No viste si el sujeto tenía uno?

-No, como ya te dije, lo veía todo a través de sus ojos

¿Y que hay de Ron¿El vio algo?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él sobre el asunto. Pero no creo que lo haya tenido

¿Estas seguro? Recuerda que bien podría ser cualquier cosa, me ah tocado lidiar con magos que han llagado a utilizar su propia ropa como Portkeys

-En ese caso no estoy seguro

-Bien, ahí lo tienes. De momento lo más seguro es que te mantengas en guardia, siempre acompañado y lógicamente que procures no dormir mucho, lo preferente es que no duermas en lo absoluto. Hay pociones para eso, claro que solo para ser tomadas por un tiempo, de lo contrario pueden llegar a ser adictivas

Harry se quedó callado, no le hacía gracia el dejar de dormir, pero después de lo que había pasado el año pasado decidió que no haría oídos sordos a lo que le aconsejaba la chica

-Dijiste que Dumbledore no te dijo nada relevante¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Eres bastante preguntón¿Lo sabías? – dijo Artemisa con una ligera sonrisa – Aparte de ayudarme a deducir lo de el enlace simbiótico me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Weasley

¿Percy?

-Exactamente. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y desde que llegó ha querido sacarme de la investigación, no cree que seamos capaces de resolver en caso, y la cosa no mejoró cuando supo que suplantamos a Snape mientras estaba en San Mungo. Creyó que no hacíamos más que perder el tiempo y, como Dumbledore me dijo, me guste o no su puesto en el Ministerio le da mucho poder y no va a descansar hasta que yo esté fuera del caso

-Creo que deberías de ir a verlo – dijo Harry temiendo la reacción de Artemisa ya que sabía que la chica era muy voluble – según lo que me dijo hoy en la mañana tiene una orden del Ministerio para relevarte del caso

¡Qué?

-Como lo escuchaste, lleva toda la mañana buscándote

-Hablaré con él - dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente - por cierto, Harry, si continuó en el castillo, tus clases continuarán cuando tus exámenes terminen

Artemisa salió casi corriendo (le está copiando a Harry) hacia los terrenos de la escuela. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que iba a correr sangre, y estaba (literalmente) en lo correcto

* * *

-No tiene ningún derecho de hacer esto, Weasley – dijo Artemisa completamente furiosa 

-Oh, claro que lo tengo. Llevan casi 8 meses en esta investigación sin nada más que avances insignificantes

-El caso resultó ser más complejo de lo que creímos – dijo Marik tratando de mantener la compostura ya que de por si los alumnos escuchaban la "encantadora" platica que estaba teniendo lugar en el pasillo

-En ese caso se asignará a alguien más competente

¿Se atreve a insinuar que no somos competentes?

-En efecto, señorita Javert – dijo Percy que no parecía en lo absoluto intimidado por la chica frente a él – es más, me sorprende que usted, una mocosa insolente, haya llegado a donde está aunque – miró de arriba abajo a Artemissa con ojo crítico, que llevaba una túnica especialmente provocativa – con solo verla me haga a la idea de cómo fue que lo logró

Pésima combinación. Artemisa ya estaba acostumbrada a que insinuaran que era muy joven para estar en el puesto en el que estaba y que se lo había ganado haciendo "favores especiales" a la gente correcta, por lo general cuando alguien se lo decía o insinuaba los dejaba callados con una frase mordaz. Pero en este caso ya estaba furiosa. Ante el asombro de los dos hombre presentes y uno que otro alumno le dio un tremendo golpe de frente en la cara a Weasley que, sin duda alguna le había roto la nariz. Y en efecto, el antes mencionado comenzó a sangrar

Pero eso no fue todo, Artemisa tomó del cuello de la túnica a un Percy que todavía no salía del shock que le había producido el golpe y le dijo

-Escúchame bien, idiota, si llegué a donde estoy no fue por abrirme de piernas a medio ministerio, fue por que me lo gané con esfuerzo y trabajo, a diferencia tuya que el ministro te contrató para tener un espía en una familia muy allegada a Dumbledore

Artemisa soltó a Percy con un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo mientras ella se limpiaba la sangre que le había caído en la mano por el golpe

Artemisa se fue caminando por el pasillo mientras Percy le gritaba

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Javert, te vas a arrepentir

Marik decidió ir detrás de Artemisa que de seguro ya tenía algo en mente para no ser suspendidos

¿Me voy a arrepentir? El es que se va a arrepentir, ya verá…

-Buen golpe – dijo Marik que seguía a Artemisa con paso rápido – al parecer sacaste a relucir tu lado salvaje

¿Quieres uno igual? – dijo Artemisa deteniéndose de golpe y poniéndose frente al auror con gesto amenazador ¿No? En ese caso te aconsejo que permanezcas callado

¿Puedo por lo menos preguntar a donde vamos?

-Al ministerio, no pienso rendirme sin luchar

Al ir por los pasillos Marik notó algo extraño, todo a su paso parecía apartarse, incluso alumnos que estaban platicando. Artemisa no parecía conciente de eso por la furia que la estaba ocupando su mente por completo

Aquel despliegue de magia no podía ser solo magia accidental, aquello era magia muy compleja, Marik sospecho que su compañera le había estado ocultando el ser una nigromante. Pero ya hablaría de eso con ella cuando estuviera más clamada de lo contrario se estaba arriesgando a recibir algo pero que el derechazo que recibió Percy

Llegaron a una de las diligencias afuera del castillo, cuya puerta se abrió con fuerza extrema mientras ellos se acercaban y se cerró aún más fuerte apenas Marik se había subiendo, de pronto el carruaje se elevó en el aire como aquel día de el ataque en el restaurante y los llevó hasta Hogsmeade, donde, sin siquiera salir del carruaje se aparecieron en el ministerio, justo afuera de la oficina de la recepcionista de Fudge, donde había dos guardias que estaban para velar por la seguridad del ministro

-Déjame hablar a mí, no interfieras si no es para seguirme al corriente, no importa lo que diga, tú me apoyarás

-Bien

-No quiero decir que te quedes callado, solo sígueme la corriente

-Bien

Artemisa miró extrañada a Marik

¿Qué? Si acaso te queda alguna duda, sí, te entendí

-No es eso, es solo que ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sumiso?

-Hace no más de tres minutos cuando me di cuenta de que eres una nigromante. Oh, si, lo note – dijo Marik al ver el ligero destello de temor en los ojos de Artemisa – pero ya hablaremos de eso después, igual que de mi recomendación para que tomes terapias de control de ira

-De acuerdo, pero solo promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Como ya te dije, hablaremos después

Artemissa se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Marik

-Identifíquense – dijo uno de los guardias

-Artemisa Javert, jefa del departamento de aurors y mi compañero Galahad Marik

-Adelante

Los dos aurors cruzaron la puerta y vieron a al nueva secretaria de Fudge organizando memorandums que llegaban directamente hasta su escritorio

-Buenos días, Emily – dijo Artemisa en tono cortés ¿Está desocupado el Ministro?

¿Es urgente?

-Si

-Pueden pasar, pero procuren ser breves, tiene una reunión dentro de 30 minutos

-Gracias

Los dos entraron por la puerta detrás del escritorio del ministro, también custodiada por guardias que les dejaron el paso libre, no sin antes quitarles las varitas. Al entrar vieron a Fudge dictándole a una pluma que escribía con toda velocidad sobre una hoja de pergamino

-… agradecería una respuesta a la brevedad posible, atentamente Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia de el reino unido – en cuanto la pluma terminó de escribir esta se acomodó automáticamente en el tintero sobre el escritorio – Pasen, esperaba verlos de un momento a otro

-Queríamos hablar con usted, señor Ministro. No nos parece justo que nos releve del caso…

-Hagan favor de sentarse – y así lo hicieron – Bien, hagamos el favor de ser realistas, llevan suficiente tiempo en el caso como para tener cuando menos un sospechoso y, a pesar de llevar ocho meses, no han logrado tener ni uno, todo lo que sabemos es que el asesino en cuestión es culpable de otros 2. No dudo de que son los mejores en su campo, de lo contrario no se les hubiera enviado a resolver esto, pero me veo en la necesidad de relevarlos para que sigan con sus casos y que este se le asigne a alguien más capaz

-Pero, señor Ministro, si nosotros no somos capaces de resolver este caso, entonces ¿Quién lo es? – dijo Marik

-Precisamente llegaron cuando estaba escribiendo una carta para los ministros de Rusia y Francia. Al parecer cada uno tiene aurors excelentemente calificados para terminar el caso

-Señor Ministro, tengo que pedirle un favor –dijo Artemisa – haga favor de esperar dos semanas, si nos da dos semanas no solo le aseguro que habrá avances, si no que resolveremos el caso

Fudge definitivamente no se esperaba eso, se quedó atontado por un segundo, antes de volver a hablar

¿Esta diciéndome que en dos semanas resolverán un caso que no han podido resolver en 8 meses?

-Incluso antes si es posible – dijo Marik preguntándose internamente que demonios tenía Artemisa entre manos para resolver el caso en 2 escasas semanas

En ese momento entró Percy entró por la puerta sosteniéndose la nariz que seguía sangrando y estaba claramente enfadado

¿Weasley¿Qué le pasó?

¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella, ministro? – dijo Percy señalando a Artemisa – Me agredió físicamente

¿Es eso cierto, señorita Javert? – dijo Fudge claramente sorprendido

-En efecto, se que estuve muy fuera de lugar, pero el señor Weasley también lo estuvo al atreverse a cuestionar mi ética profesional – dijo ella mirando a Percy con desprecio – y no hice uso de magia, solo le di un golpe en la nariz

-Eso lo puedo ver – dijo el ministro todavía sorprendido – Weasley, haga favor de ir a la enfermería que hay en el 3° piso, mientras tanto, yo hablaré con los aquí presentes

Percy se vio todavía más cómico cuando, tratando de recuperar un poco de dignidad salió del lugar con la espalda recta

¿En que estábamos? Ah, si, lo de las dos semanas, están cien por ciento seguros de que pueden lograrlo

-Absolutamente

¿Incluso si sus empleos están de por medio?

¿A que se refiere? – dijo Marik

-A que si no resuelven el caso en el plazo que les daré, las dos semanas, ambos serán despedidos

-Si usted así lo quiere, ministro, no fallaremos, se lo aseguro

* * *

-Bastante impresionante, señor Potter, puede irse – dijo la profesora McGonagall anotando la calificación de Harry en el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Inmediatamente después de salir del examen Harry fue a hablar con Ron y Hermione, que estaban en la sala común estudiando 

¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – dijo Hermione

-Tuve cosas que arreglar, supongo que Ron te explicó lo que pasó ayer y necesito tu ayuda

¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer la poción vigorizante

¿Para que?

-Para poder tomarla junto con la poción revitalizante

-Harry, me alegra que te preocupes por estudiar para los exámenes, pero no creo que debas hacerlo

¿Alguien me podría explicar de que hablan? – dijo Ron dejando de lado los apuntes de Hermione para encantamientos

Hermione volteó los ojos dando a entender que era imposible tratar con el pelirrojo así que Harry se limitó a explicar

-La combinación de la poción vigorizante y revitalizante hacen que una persona pueda dejar de dormir sin que se agote mentalmente

-Creo que estas exagerando – dijo Ron – creo que ni Hermione haría eso

¡Hey! Estoy aquí¿Recuerdas?

-No es por eso

¿Entonces¿Para que las quieres?

-Si les contara la historia completa los haría que dejaran de estudiar, solo puedo decirles que es muy importante y que fue Artemisa fue quien me las pidió y realmente las necesito

* * *

-Ahora podrás molestarme en decirme ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado para esto?

¿De que hablas?

¿Puedo tomar su orden? – un mesero que tenía cara de suicidarse en cuanto tuviera tiempo les atendía a Artemisa y a Marik en un café suburbano dentro de Dyagon Alley

-Un mokachino helado, y ¿Quieres algo, Marik?

-Agua

-Enseguida se los traigo

El mesero se retiró y Artemisa estaba tratando de pensar como explicarle a Marik lo que planeaba hacer para terminar con el caso en dos semanas

-No trates de rehuirme, no me molestaría si tan solo se tratase de tu empleo, pero también es el mío el que está en riesgo – dijo tomando su vaso de agua que llegó casi en cuanto terminó de decir "riesgo"

-Ya te había explicado

-En ese caso recuérdamelo, por que no recuerdo haber discutido contigo como planeabas terminar con el caso en dos semanas

¿Recuerdas cuando te exponía mis ideas sobre quien podría ser la siguiente víctima?

-Como olvidarlo

-Bueno, en ese caso recordarás que dije que Potter podía ser la siguiente víctima. El punto es que no me equivoqué, ayer por la noche Harry estaba por ser asesinado por el asesino en cuestión (valga la rebusnancia) y ya tengo la forma de atraparlo

¿Y cual es?

-Utilizaremos a Potter como carnada

-Excelente idea, pero temo que hay un fallo en tu grandioso plan ¿Cómo tienes por seguro que el asesino atacará dentro de las siguientes dos semanas?

-De eso me encargaré yo, no te preocupes

**TBC**

**Uyyyyyy, Harry usado como carnada, eso me encantó**

**Solo una cosa, mis personajes tienen algo que los caracteriza, y eso es que NUNCA debes de estar seguro de si te dicen o no la verdad, eso es lago de lo que se darán cuanta dentro de poco (Solo para aclarar, mis personajes son Artemisa y Marik)**

**Bueno, como ya deben saber el final está cerca y no creo que pase de 3 o cuatro capítulos (acaba de venir a mi mente una nueva idea para terminar el fict) osea que todavía queda mucho por saber, no se lo pierdan**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**marina-potter:** mil gracias, y en efecto, me gustaría que hubiera más reviews pero… bueno, si no los hay ya ni que hacerle. Lo de la duda todavía no está resuelta, por que, después de todo, Artemisa no siempre dice la verdad

**remus-lupin-black-darkg: **gracias por la reverencia y aquí está el sig. capitulo, espero que te guste

**Barby-Black: **tienes razón, pero tu hablas de la profecía de Voldemort y Harry y yo en ningún momento dije que Voldemort era el asesino, peor bueno, uno nunca sabe…

**the angel of dreams:** esa era mi teoría al principio, no fue hasta hace poco que decidí cambiarle un poquito a mi idea original, bueno, aquí tienes el sig. cap

**Chao**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	17. CaPiTuLo 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Capítulo 15**

_All the same take me Hawaii_

_  
We're dead to the world _

The child gave thought to the poet's world

_Gave comfort to the Fallen_

_Heartfelt, lovelorn_

_Remaining, yet still uninvited_

_Those words scented my soul_

_Lonely soul, Ocean soul_

_(Death to the World – Nightwish)_

Los terminado y absolutamente todos los alumnos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio ahora que podían disfrutar de los terrenos del colegio sin preocuparse por exámenes hasta el siguiente año, un pensamiento ciertamente reconfortante

Ahora la gran mayoría se deleitaba gozando de los terrenos de la escuela mientras se divertían de cualquier forma posible. Esto incluía una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor que no terminó hasta las 5 de la mañana con más de la mitad de los alumnos de 5° en adelante completamente ebrios que despertaron abrazando el excusado y luego de eso durmieron hasta pasado el medio día

Bueno, "casi" todos durmieron, Harry seguía tomando las pociones para no dormir, tal vez y ayudaban a que no tuviera cansancio físico, pero el mental no lo compensaba nada y estaba de un pésimo humor que Ron y Hermione apenas podían soportar

¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir con esto? – preguntó con una clara impaciencia a Artemisa

-Cuando le profesor Dumbledore crea conveniente que vuelvas a dormir

¡Me importa un comino lo que Dumbledore tenga que decir¡Ya no aguanto! Estoy agotado y la cabeza no deja de molestarme, trabaja las 24 horas

-Eso, Harry, debiste pensarlo antes de acceder

¿Tenia otra opción?

-Mira… no te preocupes, de cualquier manera te puedo asegurar que todo se resolverá más pronto de lo que crees

Mientras tanto Harry no era el único estresado. Marik no dejaba de pensar en que no debió confiarle su empleo a una mocosa arrogante que se creía gran cosa solo por ser nigromante, pero Marik era listo, había crecido con los Malfoy, por lo que esa niña era muy influyente y sabía que podía ponerle un precio alto a su silencio. Pero a pesar de eso lo que más le preocupaba era su empleo, a pesar de lo criticado que era en el ministerio por sus métodos "Poco ortodoxos" adoraba su trabajo con cada fibra de su ser y no pensaba ponerlo en riesgo por Artemisa. No iba a dejar de presionarla hasta que el caso estuviera resuelto

* * *

Faltaban 2 días para la fecha límite y Artemisa solo estaba ajustando los últimos detalles con Draco cuando lago la sacó del plan

Su primo formuló la pregunta que ella había esperado que nunca llegara

¿Qué sabes de Apolo?

-Explícate –dijo Artemisa

-Quiero decir, si lo recuerdo. Cómo olvidarlo, pero no todo. Solo que mi padre lo obligaba a vivir en la torre más alta de Malfoy Manor y que de vez en cuando iba gente a verlo para saber su futuro. Quiero saber la historia desde el principio

-No puedo contarte todo, me limitaré a decirte lo que sé

Apolo André Malfoy, nación 5 años antes de que yo lo hiciera, así que hoy debe tener 24 o 25 años, creció durante la época donde Quien-tú-sabes fue más poderoso y tomó el ministerio de magia por al fuerza, un par de meses antes de "Su caída" pero nunca tubo que preocuparse por nada de ello, tú padre era y sigue siendo terriblemente influyente y poderoso como para que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo a sus hijos

Cuando ya tubo más edad y yo me fui a vivir con mi abuela se arregló un matrimonio entre los dos sin pedir consentimiento alguno y sin que nos llegáramos a conocer hasta que mi abuela murió y me fui a vivir con mi familia. No fue hasta entonces que lo conocí y créeme que no fue nada grato. Me encontré con una persona que apenas y creía que yo era digna de él, sus dones lo hacían arrogante

¿Dones?

-Claro, esa era la razón por la que tú dices que lo visitaban personas era por que Apolo tenía un extraño don para ver el futuro a voluntad digno de envidiar de esa charlatana de Sybill Trenlawney, eso nunca le gustó a tu padre pero la gente que iba a ver a tu hermano pagaba una jugosa cantidad de oro, que aunque a tu padre no le sobra, la única ambición de un hombre rico es hacerse todavía más rico

A diferencia de el cariño que te profesa a ti yo nunca supe que tu padre quisiera en lo más mínimo a tu hermano, no tengo idea de por que

El punto es que cuando comencé a trabajar en el ministerio estaba este chico llamado Ryan Acteón (creo que era de Grecia) al que yo le gustaba, cuando Apolo se enteró y fue a buscar al chico. Lo desolló vivo, fue por eso que lo enviaron a Azkaban, solo fui a verlo una vez, como se suponía que su poder de ver el futuro venía de sus ojos exclusivamente, lo mantenían con los ojos vendados en la planta inferior de la prisión. Solo fui a verlo una vez para anunciarle que nuestro matrimonio arreglado quedaba cancelado ahora que el estaba en semejante lugar, no le gustó mucho la noticia

-Es solo que… siempre me he preguntado por que le guardo tanto rencor… mi padre siempre me quiso más a mí, como ya lo dijiste, pero… no lo sé

-Es normal sentir envidia del mayor, aunque yo no soy nadie para decirlo, yo nunca tuve hermanos

-El punto es que, según me enteré, Voldemort planea tomar poder sobre Azkaban, parte de sus planes es hacerse de Apolo para saber sobre lo que le espera cuando re-surja de manera pública

-Eso significa…

-Si, estás en peligro – dijo Draco en un tono muy serio para un chico de su edad – Si quisiera podría secuestrarte

-Puede intentarlo, si quiere, por que te aseguro de que de ahora en adelante, voy a ser más precavida

Si solo Artemisa supiera que ni siquiera eso la ayudaría a escapar de él

* * *

Aquella misma noche, mientras Artemisa dormía, alguien se adentraba en sus habitaciones, no era le misterioso enmascarado, como temía, si no alguien que solo en pesadillas estaba cerca de ella

Artemisa despertó y sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada y apuntó contra el invasor

-_Lumus_

Frente a ella se iluminó un hombre de extraordinaria belleza. Era lato y ligeramente musculoso, su cabello largo y rubio caía hasta sus hombros, sus rasgos eran finos y levemente andróginos, sin dejar de ser masculinos. Pero lo que no podía dejar de mirar eran sus ojos, de un color rojo sangre en forma de avellana que te invitaban a hundirte en ese mar de sangre en el que podías adentrarte fácilmente pero del que era imposible salir

-Hola, Artemisa

¿Qué haces aquí, Apolo?

-Visita social

-No tienes anda que hacer aquí

-No te atribuyas tanto, querida, no vine por ti. Necesito decirte algo importante, tu adorado padre lleva bastante tiempo queriendo hacerte saber algo y te recomiendo, según lo que he visto, que actúes de inmediato antes de que sea demasiado tarde

¿A dónde planeas ir? – dijo Artemisa cambiando el tema

-Tengo una propuesta de empleo que no puedo negar, me voy a unir a Voldemort

Aquella noticia dejó anonadada a Artemisa por un rato antes de que comenzara a hablar

¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si en ministerio…?

¿Crees que me importa un bledo el ministerio? Ellos no me mantuvieron encerrado tanto tiempo en Azkaban solo por matar a ese idiota, fue por poder, mera ambición de poder en la que yo solo era un títere y si hay algo que no permitiré es ser utilizado a voluntad – se acercó lentamente a Artemisa, que sabía que no atacaría y la besó suavemente – sigues siendo mi prometida, te guste o no y, cuando tenga tiempo vendré a reclamarte, pero de momento, puedes dormir tranquila

* * *

Esa misma noche

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando el plan comenzó

Harry bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras cuando de la nada sintió u tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo rodar escaleras abajo mientras Draco Malfoy bajaba el libro de Numerología y Gramática que tenía entre las manos viendo a Harry al pié de la escalera boca arriba, aún respiraba, eso se notaba en como su pecho subía y bajaba pero al parecer se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe

Draco se dispuso a irse cuando una figura encapuchada un más alta que él le cortó el paso y empujó al mismo Draco por las escaleras, antes de darse con al cabeza contra el piso pensó que no había sido buena idea ayudar a su prima después de todo

Draco rodó y quedó separado de Harry por algo así como 2 metros

El asesino se adelantó hasta donde había caído el cuerpo de Harry mientras Artemisa y Marik esperaban para salir de su escondite para encarar al encapuchado cuando algo fuera de los planes de Artemio pasó, Ron Weasley había salido de solo Dios sabe donde y se había abalanzado sobre el sujeto en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

El asesino nunca se había visto en una situación similar, pero si algo sabía era que no iba a rendirse, no ahora, no cuando había llegado tan lejos

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró desembarazarse del pelirrojo y ponerse de pie mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Pero Ron ya había logrado quitarle la capucha antes de eso, pero al ver el rostro del asesino se quedó helado

-No, no puede ser

**TBC**

**OK, no me maten, pero quiero dejarlas con el suspenso por que en el siguiente capitulo voy a decir por fin la identidad del asesino será revelada y prometo subir el capítulo tan pronto como lo termine**

**Como se pueden dar cuenta, agregué un personaje, que aunque d momento no es muy importante lo va a ser en un futuro por que pienso alargar un poco este fict (Q originalmente no iba a ser de más de 10 caps) **

**Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:**

**marina-potter: **he aquí la sorpresa, la casanova no solo ah estado comprometida una vez, sino 2. Antes de recibir tu review, voy a actualizar tan pronto como pueda

**Barby-Black: **Si que serian útiles, sobretodo ahora que son las 2 de la mañana y ya comencé con el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los besitos

**the angel of the dreams: **Claro, como Slytherin que soy tenía que hacer buen uso de Harry, y ¿Cual mejor que de carnada?. Marik está basado en mi lado malo y Artemisa en mi lado bueno (vaya lado bueno¿No?) Claro que Percy se lo merecía, siempre ha sido mi menos favorito de los Weasley y desde lo que pasó en el 5° libro, todavía más así que en mi fict quise sacarlo como la persona más castrante que haya existido. Gracias por tus comentarios, a lo mejor y después de muerta mi arte se aprecie (como el de pintores muy famosos) :P

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen**

**Besos**


	18. CaPiTuLo 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Por fin la tan esperada identidad del asesino se va a revelar, desde la canción que puse pueden hacerse a al idea de quien es, pero bueno, no quiero entretener más a las personas que me dijeron que de una u otra forma iba a pagar esta así que comencemos con el fict**

**Capítulo 16**

_Reveal to me the mysteries _

_Can you tell me what it means? _

_Explain these motions and metaphors _

_Unlock these secrets in me _

_Describe the vision, the meaning is missing _

_Won't anybody listen?_

_Define the riddles of my mind _

_Nothing is really what it seems _

Dreaming of Zion, Awake

_Sleeping Awake _

_Dreaming of Zion, Awake _

_Can't stop Sleeping Awake_

_(POD – Sleeping awake)_

"No, no puede ser

Ron miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos al asesino frente a él, lo conocía, claro, había sido esa persona a la que quería tanto como a un hermano, o incluso más

"Merlín…

"Con Harry bastará

Ese sujeto era idéntico a Harry hasta en el más mínimo detalle, excepto en los ojos, que en lugar de ser verde brillante eran de un color rojo escarlata que podían paralizar a cualquier persona de miedo (los sé, lo sé, me estoy traumando con los ojos rojos). Pero había algo más que no concordaba con el Harry que él conocía, este Harry tenía un porte que denotaba determinación el 100, incluso un poco arrogante

"Tú no eres Harry

"Equivocado y correcto a al vez. No soy tu estúpido amiguillo, no soy más que una proyección astral. Es subconsciente de tu querido amigo que si se atreve a hacer lo que él no se atreve a hacer

"Harry nunca mataría a esa gente

"Tienes razón. Harry no pero yo sí y él – dijo señalando al verdadero Harry – es el ultimo de la lista

"No permitiré que le hagas daño a Harry – dijo Ron – y si acaso quieres matarlo tendrás que matarme también a mi

"Eso no representaría ningún problema – En ese punto fue cuando Ron se asustó, estaba confiado en que la proyección de su amigo no lo lastimaría. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, pero no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por su amigo – pero no pienso hacerlo, quiero matarlo a él, no a ti. Así que hazte a un lado por las buenas o tendré que obligarte por las malas

"Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie lentamente ¿Por qué Harry quería mat…? – fue entonces que Ron comprendió Harry deseaba morir

"¿Tan buenos amigos son que nunca te contó de la escenita en la casa de los Dursley? Admítelo, tu amigo está tan ahogado en la depresión que ha hecho cosas de las que tú no tienes ni idea. Mejor hacer que su sufrimiento se detenga de una vez y por todas

"No pienso permitírtelo

"Bien, en ese caso…

El Harry conciente alzó la mano solo con eso logró hacer a Ron a un lado de una forma un tanto brusca, pero el pelirrojo no se rindió y luchó contra la fuerza invisible que lo había movido

_"Dozilus _– esta vez Ron cayó al suelo dormido, no quería dañarlo, por ser el subconsciente de Harry le tenía un profundo cariño a el chico pelirrojo, pero no dejaría que interfiriera en sus planes, ni él ni los dos aurors que estaban observándolo a lo lejos, se levantó al capucha y dijo – Sé que están ahí – no se molestó en voltear la cara – y tienen dos opciones, bien pueden quedarse ahí y ver a este chico morir o hacerme frente, claro que no podrán detenerme

"Eso lo veremos

"Marik salió de su escondite y comenzó por lanzar un _Demaius_ que fue esquivado fácilmente, luego comenzaron con un duelo. Marik no se dio cuanta de cuando fue que la maldición _Yervier_ lo golpeó pero cayó al suelo convulsionándose ligeramente mientras que la sangre salía de sus orejas

"Artemisa no se detuvo a pensar y se adelantó hasta donde estaba la proyección de Harry con al varita en alto desde donde admiraba los cuerpos en el suelo de Draco, Ron y Marik

"No seas tonta, baja la varita y vete de aquí, tú sabes que no puedes detenerme

"No dejaré que mates a más gente

"¿Por qué no? Tú misma quisiste hacerlo, yo solo hice lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer por absoluta y repugnante cobardía. A ti no te importó el que haya matado a Lestrange o a Pettigrew, lo que te enfadó sobre manera fue que yo lo hiciera, mientras que tú no te atreviste a hacer nada con respecto a ellos

"No voy a negarlo, quise matarlos con mis propias manos, en especial a Bellatrix y a Pettigrew, pero nunca lo hice y él – dijo señalando al Harry inconsciente en el suelo – No es más que un niño inocente

"Él fue el principal culpable

"¿Culpable? – Dijo Artemisa en tono irónico – El no hizo nada malo, la única culpable de lo que pasó fue Bellatrix Lestrange, fue ella quien lo asesinó…

"Claro, y fue por eso que murió. Pero nadie – dijo levantando su varita, dispuesto a atacar – ni siquiera tú, podrás evitar al muerte de este chico, si el quiere morir así será

"Harry, sé que alguna parte de ti sigue ahí, utiliza tu sentido común¿Crees que Sirius hubiera querido que esto pasara?

"Ahora nunca lo sabré ¿O si? Sirius está muerto y esta noche será vengado

"No voy a permitir que el último de los Potter muera

"¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por este niño?

"Por supuesto que sí, esa fue la ultima voluntad de mi padre y no pienso dejar que todo por lo que luchó se vaya a la basura

En ese momento una especie de esfera de luz comenzó a formarse entre ellos que se volvió cada vez más grande hasta que los absorbió

* * *

Todo era blanco, no creía que hubiera un suelo o un techo, como si caminara sobre el vacío haciendo un enorme contraste con su túnica negra, miraba a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algo pasara, peor no fue así, hasta que se topó con algo extraño 

Había una especie de luz que surgía del suelo invisible por el que caminaba, era una línea vertical de un color dorado. De pronto algo comenzó a surgir de esta, como si estuviera subiendo y traspasando el suelo

Era un espejo, un espejo increíblemente majestuoso que Harry ya había visto en una ocasión, la leyenda en la parte superior lo delataba "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" _no era nada más ni nada menos que el espejo de Oesed, la principio Harry vio tratando de encontrar algo en el espejo. De pronto cada una de sus victimas aparecieron como reflejo. Umbridge, Kreacher, Lestrange, Snape, Pettigrew y por ultimo vio su propio reflejo que fue lentamente cambiando hasta formar a un individuo más alto y cubierto por una túnica con capucha blanca

Al principio Harry se quedó intrigado por esa imagen, pero se quedó aún más cuando esta comenzó a salir del espejo. Una vez que lo había logrado al 100 Harry levantó su varita

"¿Dónde estoy?

"Vaya recibimiento el que me das – dijo una voz tan familiar que era doloroso recordarla – cualquiera diría que estarías feliz de verme

El individuo se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto el rostro radiante de Sirius Black

Lo primero que Harry hizo fue tirar su varita de la impresión, la imagen que ofrecía este Sirius era exactamente igual a la que tenía en el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado, pero lo que lo hacía sobresalir era su extraordinaria sonrisa que Harry solo había visto unas pocas veces

"Claro que – dijo Sirius disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa – esperaba que no fuera bajo estas circunstancias. Harry, lo que te has hecho no está bien, fue por eso por lo que fui enviado, tienes que detenerte. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas, no podemos permitir que todo esto continué, si tu llegaras a morir la comunidad mágica no podría tener salvación posible

"Al escuchar esto Harry se enfadó, así que Sirius pensaba como los demás…

"Esa es la única razón por la que debo vivir¿No? Por que fui marcado por el imbécil de Voldemort como su igual y ahora debo matarlo o ser asesinado por él

"No me malinterpretes, Harry. Esa es solo una de las muchas razones por las que debes vivir. Otra de ellas, y la más importante, tal vez, es que si tú murieras por tu propia mano no podrías verme después de muerto, ni a mí ni a tus padres, con los que he estado todo este tiempo vigilándote. Sabemos lo mucho que has sufrido y queremos decirte que nunca te dejaremos, siempre te vigilamos y hacemos lo posible por que estés protegido

"¿"Hacen"?

"Recuerda esto, no hay tal cosa como una coincidencia

"¿Por qué no he podido verte? – dijo Harry mirándolo como nunca lo había hecho mientras su padrino estuvo vivo

"Por que la única forma de tener contacto con la gente que amas en el mundo mágico una vez que ha muerto es cuando has aceptado plenamente que la persona está muerta, si no fuera así y tú me hubieras visto de una u otra forma para ti hubiera sido como si continuara vivo. Por eso fue que, tal vez no lo sepas, pero he visto regularmente a Moony – Sirius se acercó y tomó la barbilla del chico moreno y la alzó hasta que se miraron a los ojos – quiero que sepas, Harry, que yo estaba plenamente conciente de que si iba a buscarte hasta le ministerio podía morir y no dudé ni un segundo de que si por alguien valía la pena arriesgar mi vida es por ti, en vida Tú, Sam y Moony eran todo lo que tenía y no me iba a permitir perderlos

"En lugar de eso nosotros te perdimos por mi culpa

"No fe tu culpa – dijo Sirius – en estas situaciones no hay ningún culpable así que no te compliques tratando de buscar uno por que acabarás como un viejo amargado, o aún peor, como mi madre… Nadie tubo la culpa de lo que pasó, lo que pasó, pasó y no pudo haber pasado de ninguna otra manera. Mi hora había llegado y ten por seguro que cuando la tuya o la de Remus llegue estaré aquí esperándolos y Dios quiera que eso tarde mucho tiempo

"Pero, te extraño

"Yo también, pequeño, pero ahí hay un pequeño problema, verás, yo estoy muerto, tú estas vivo y eso, de momento, no va a cambiar. Mientras piensa en toda la gente que te quiere y que te extrañaría terriblemente si murieras

"Sé a que te refieres

"Y si aún así no te sientes bien quiero que sepas algo, cada vez que sientas que el viento sople sabrás que estamos contigo. No solo yo, sino también tus padres, te vigilamos y haremos todo en nuestro poder para que no te pase nada malo

"No quiero que te vayas

"Te juro que no tengo más deseos de irme que tú, pero tengo que hacerlo, solo quiero pedirte, Harry, que dejes de sentirte culpable, no te acredites ninguna muerte y mucho menos la mía la única muerte que te acredites quiero que sea la de Voldemort, cuando llegue su momento

"No sé si pueda hacerlo, me hacen mucha falta, tú, mis padres, todo es tan…

"... complicado, yo entiendo. A mi me parece más injusto que a ti el imponerte semejante carga sobre tus hombros, pero, lo creas o no, no dudo que tu saldrás victorioso en la gran batalla – se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó – tengo que irme, se me dio un tiempo limitado para hablar contigo, pero espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver

* * *

Artemisa no podía estar más desorientada, pasó de estar hablando con la proyección de Harry a estar en una especie de vacío que no parecía tener un principio o un final, un suelo o un techo, nada. Ya había oído hablar de aquel lugar en una clase de Dimensiones alternas que tuvo en la casa de su tío, era conocido como el Limbo, el único lugar donde las almas se podían poner en contacto con sus seres queridos, ya que, según algunas personas explicaron, estas almas no tenían ninguna posibilidad de estar en la dimensión que la gente viva ocupaba si no es en forma de fantasma

De pronto una figura apareció frente a él, a pesar de estar cubierto con una túnica blanca y que la capucha cubría en su totalidad su cara sabía quien era por lo que corrió hasta el y lo abrazó aún sin saber si el cuerpo de su padre era o no corpóreo, por suerte lo era, de lo contrario al lanzarse se hubiera dado un golpe monumental contra el suelo

"No sabes cuanto te extrañé

"Yo también te extrañé, princesa

"Por favor, quiero pedirte que me disculpes…

"No tienes por que disculparte

"Claro que sí, te guardé rencor cuando no lo merecías. Por favor perdóname

"Dejemos todo como si no hubiera pasado ¿De acuerdo? Como leíste en la carta que te dejé, quiero que me recuerdes como el buen padre que espero haber llegado a ser cuando eras niña, espero que nunca olvides eso

"Esa es la única forma en la que te recuerdo, pero¿Por qué puedo verte ahora?

"Lo que le dijiste a Harry lo permitió. Fue la primera vez que lo dijiste sin miramientos, cuando dijiste que había muerto lo dijiste totalmente convencida de que era cierto, solo eso te permitió verme esta noche. Dios, te extrañé tanto. Pero mi tiempo se acaba. Solo me queda decirte que tengas mucho cuidado con Apolo

"¿Apolo?

"Si, no quiero que te acerque a él en ningún momento, el hará lo que sea por volverte a atar al compromiso que hizo mi madre y no quiero verte al lado de alguien tan sadista, en especial, cuando hay alguien que daría lo que fuera por ti – Artemisa le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto – Todo lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, solo quiero decirte algo, si hay algo que he aprendido en el lugar en el que estoy es esto, "Perdonar es la mayor virtud de el hombre" tienes que ser capaz de perdonar a los que te lastimaron

"No pidas imposibles

"Trata de hacerlo, cuando menos por mí

"De acuerdo lo intentaré

"Una última cosa – dijo Sirius soltándola un poco del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos – quiero decirte algo, en mi funeral hiciste una declaración que no era cierta, cuando dijiste "Dejó a todos en 2° lugar, incluso a mí, por vengar a Lily y a James. Eso es un buen amigo"¿Lo recuerdas?

"Claro, lo dije cuando estábamos todos en el cementerio

"Bien, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nadie y que a nada así que esto debería estar claro. No estuviste en 2° lugar, jamás

* * *

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena desde otra perspectiva que no fuera la de Harry y Artemisa solo hubiera llegado a ver una esfera de luz que se formaba entre los dos antes mencionados que los envolvía por un segundo y luego desaparecía, pero no había nadie por ahí a esas horas, ni siquiera la señora Norris

"¿Lo viste? – dijo Harry

"Sí, pero no entiendo… - Artemisa parecía seguir desorientada por el incidente

"Ni yo, pero si lo vuelves a ver… dale las gracias de mi parte – Harry desapareció y el otro Harry (el inconsciente en el suelo) despertó y de inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza en el lugar donde Draco lo había golpeado con el libro de "Numerología y gramática"

Artemisa le extendió la mano para ponerse de pie

"¿Lo sabías? – después de que Harry estuvo de pie y ella ponía a Ron, Draco y Marik, cada uno, en una camilla

"Lo suponía, luego Dumbledore y lo que me dijiste me ayudó a esclarecer mis dudas. Vamos, hay que llevar a estos 3 a la enfermería, en especial a Marik, que no tiene buena pinta

"Maldito Malfoy, me las pagar� no tengo idea de… - se giró a ver a Artemisa desconcertado – Fuiste tú, tú lo enviaste

"Culpable, le propuse participar y el aceptó encantado – dio ella haciendo levitar las camillas en dirección a la enfermería – aunque tienes que admitir que lo del libro fue muy original, yo me limité a decirle que te dejara inconsciente, supuse que utilizaría su varita

Harry gruñó algo que, Artemisa pensó, fue mejor que no escuchara

* * *

Media hora después ya era la 1 de la mañana, Draco, Ron y Marik descansaban en una cama de la enfermería, aunque Marik sería transportado en breve a San Mungo por las repercusiones de la maldición, que, según Madame Pomfrey, no fueron demasiado graves, pero requerían un cuidado especial

La lado de la enfermería había una pequeña salita en la que Harry y Artemisa bebían un té caliente, luego de eso Artemisa bebió un frasco completo de poción revitalizante

"¿Para que haces eso?

"Nos espera una larga noche

"¿Por qué lo dices?

"Harry¿Cómo demonios quieres que explique al ministerio lo que le pasó a Marik? Si fuera solo por mi te encubriría, pero Marik no va a consentir perder su empleo para hacerlo, por más que te idolatre

"¿Quieres decir que puedo ir a Azkaban por esto?

"Podrías, pero me aseguraré de que eso no pase. Pienso ser tu defensora en caso de que se realice un juicio en tu contra

"¿Tú me defenderás frente al Wizengamont?

"Claro. Cariño, estás hablando con la persona que logró absolver a Lucius Malfoy del cargo de Death Eater, ten por seguro que haré todo lo que pueda para que esos viejos ineptos entiendan que fue exactamente lo que pasó

"No entiendo…

"No fuiste tú quien mató a esas personas, Harry, fue tu proyección astral, que es un reflejo de tu subconsciente y, me atrevo a decir que ningún mago, por más bueno que sea, no ha pensado cuando menos una vez en matar a alguien, especialmente si ese alguien le hizo daño a un ser querido

"No me refería a eso, lo que no entiendo es como fue que la proyección se manifestó, según lo que Remus me dijo, tienes que nacer con ella o…

"Hacer un complicado ritual de magia negra. Tengo algunos contactos que son espías entre los Death Eaters que, según me dijeron, hizo ese extraño ritual algo así como 1 mes antes de que regresaras a la escuela. Hasta donde yo me atrevo a suponer, tu proyección trabajaba para Voldemort, el le permitía matar a Wormtail y a Bellatrix y a cambio tu proyección te mataría a ti

Harry se sentía extraño, a pesar de que su mayor nhelo0 desde el año pasado por fin se había cumplido y había vuelto a ver a Sirius, de alguna extraña forma era en ese momento cuando más lo extrañaba pero a la vez no dejaba de sentir que si Sirius no hubiera aparecido las cosas se hubieran salido de control

"Harry, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Primero, lo más seguro es que nos lleven al ministerio para declarar y que luego nos interroguen, tú no dirás ni una palabra, dirás que esperarás hasta que tu defensa llegue para poder hablar, no importa cuanto te presionen, tú no aceptarás ni negarás nada. También hay una posibilidad que mientras el juicio está en proceso serás llevado a Azkaban, no creo que Dumbledore lo permita, pero es una posibilidad. Sobre todo si Marik despierta y declara que tú fuiste quien lo atacó

"Si acaso pasa¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar e Azkaban?

"No más de dos semanas. Pero, como ya te dije, no creo que llegue a pasar

Fue en ese justo momento cuando dos sanadores entraron a toda prisa en la enfermería con una camilla para llevarse a Marik, detrás de ello, con paso más lento, entraron dos personas, una de ellas era Kingsley, pero el otro sujeto al que no conocía parecía conocer muy bien a Artemisa, se acercó directamente a ella y le dijo

"Bien¿Qué fue lo que pasó

Al parecer Artemisa tenía razón, iba a ser una noche muy larga

**TBC**

**Por fin terminé, espero que sea de su agrado, ya faltan alg. capítulos para el final así que todavía les queda material de lectura**

**Un especial agradecimiento para mi adorada Fanny que es mi Musa y me da la inspiración para todo lo que hago. Mi vida, eres mi sol, no lo olvides**

**Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:**

**the angel of the dreams: **Ojalá que no hayas sabido quien era el asesino, por que quería que fuera sorpresa, pero bueno… si te enteraste, avísame. Gracias, después de todo Percy se lo merecía. Lo de por que el encapuchado, ósea Harry, quería matar a Harry (No se si me doy a entender) se dirá en el prox cap, tal vez

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:** No, no era Sirius. Espero que sigas diciendo que no me matarás después de leer lo que sigue y si así es te comprenderé, hago sufrir mucho al pobre de Harry

**lord Izan: **ojalá que no haya sido quien creías, por que quería darles una sorpresa a todos :P gracias por leer

**Barby-Black: **No te preocupes, Harry y Draco no pasaron de un golpe en la cabeza, por el momento, mujajajaja (Risa diabólica) Por fin sabes quien es el asesino

**Chao**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	19. CaPiTuLo 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Capítulo 17**

_Swansong for the Wish of Night_

_God it hurts, give a name to the pain_

_Our primrose path to hell is growing weed_

_Blame me, it's me_

_Coward, a good-for-nothing scapegoat_

_Dumb kid, living a dream_

_Romantic only on paper_

_(Slaying the dreamer – Nightwish)_

Después de explicarle la sujeto que se les había acercado lo que pasó con Marik, en términos muy generales, fueron llevados la ministerio para declarar. Según lo que Artemisa le dijo después a Harry el sujeto era Alfred Nevue, que era algo así como su primo lejano por parte de su madre

Harry fue llevado hasta un pequeño cuarto, no pequeño diminuto, casi del tamaño de la oficina del señor Weasley (Uy, que mala soy), en este había solo una mesa y dos sillas. Harry tomó asiento en una de ellas esperando a que alguien llegara

Justo cuando pensaba que había comenzando a desarrollar claustrofobia se apareció alguien, ese alguien era la última persona que había querido ver en semejante situación

Percy Weasley lo miraba desde la puerta, aparentemente no muy complacido acompañado de Kingsley que tenía una cara que daba a entender que no creía lo que veía

"Buenas noches, Harry – dijo Percy – Te presento a Kingsley Shacklebolt, es una auror que estará aquí mientras me dices que fue lo que pasó

"No sabía que se necesitaba una escolta para hacer un interrogatorio. Y querrás decir buenos días, por que son – Harry miró su reloj – las 2:29 de la mañana

"¿Te quieres hacer el gracioso? Esta no es una situación divertida, Harry. Si lo que las autoridades sospechan es cierto entonces te has metido en un serio lío así que ¿Por qué no comienzas por decirme lo que pasó?

"No pienso hablar hasta que no llegue mi testigo de defensa

"No estas en condiciones para exigir nada

"No estoy exigiendo nada, Percy, conozco mis derechos y se que tengo derecho a guardar silencio hasta que llegue una defensor de mi elección

"¿Es que acaso tienes algo de que defenderte? Solo quiero que me digas con tus propias palabras lo que pasó

Harry permaneció callado, no pensaba desobedecer lo que Artemisa le había dicho y mucho menos darle una razón, por más pequeña que fuera, a Percy para distorsionar sus palabras y que lo utilizara en su contra en caso de un juicio posterior

"Tu silencio solo te incrimina más

Harry siguió sin hablar, por más que Percy intentara provocarlo no hablaría. Así pasaron casi 3 horas hasta que Artemisa decidió hacer acto de presencia. Contó todo como había pasado, omitiendo la escenita con Sirius, ante cada palabra que decía Percy elevaba más su ceja derecha, dando a entender que no creía absolutamente nada

Percy comenzó hacer preguntas cada vez más enredadas tratando de que Artemisa se enredara en una mentira, pero no lo logró, ahí estuvieron casi 4 horas en las que tanto Harry como Artemisa estaban al borde de la histeria, pero afortunadamente lograron mantener la compostura hasta que llegó Dumbledore, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana

"Señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – Harry es un alumno de la escuela, por tanto está bajo mi responsabilidad mientras el ciclo escolar siga vigente. Además, no puede ser procesado como criminal, primero que nada por que todavía no tiene la edad mínima y segundo, por que no hay pruebas concretas en su contra

"En ese caso, señor director, me permito informarle que el señor Potter es el principal sospechoso de un caso de asesinato múltiple

"¿Y hay pruebas que lo confirmen¿Algún testigo?

"Por supuesto, la señorita Javert, que testificó que fue Potter quien atacó a los demás y admitió…

"No distorsione mis palabras, Weasel. Yo dije que el responsable fue la proyección astral de Harry, nunca dije que había sido el mismo Harry, eso es algo completamente diferente

"Pero… - al parecer a Percy se le habían acabado los argumentos – Si fue la proyección astral de Potter, él tuvo que haber sido de alguna forma responsable

"Me sorprende semejante argumento de un alumno de 10 OWL's, señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en sus labios – en caso de que haya un juicio le aseguro que tendrá que ponerse al corriente en cuanto al tema

"Oh, claro que habrá un juicio, de eso me encargaré yo mismo

"Bien, en ese caso nos retiramos, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts

"¡AH, NO¡TÚ TE QUEDAS, JAVERT!

"No hay necesidad de gritar, Weasley. Y mi interrogatorio terminó hace mucho, di mi testimonio, la única razón por la que me quedé fue por que soy la testigo de defensa del señor Potter. Y, dado que ya es sábado y no hay razón para que esté aquí me voy, necesito dormir

Y así lo hicieron

Harry subió hasta su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y aunque era medio día se recostó y repuso todo el sueño que había perdido en la semana de exámenes

Solo despertó dos veces para comer algo e ir al baño, así pasaron 3 días hasta que despertó con un terrible dolor en su cicatriz y una terrible ira dentro de si mismo. Eso solo podía significar algo, Voldemort se había enterado de lo que había pasado

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos no estaba seguro de lo que veía, parecía una nube de color café. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no era más que el techo, pero ¿Qué techo¿En donde estaba?

Después de volver a parpadear por fin pudo ver unas cortinas que estaban alrededor de la cama donde estaba acostado, estaba en la enfermería, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí? Recordaba un enfrentamiento con un Harry de ojos rojos, un hechizo y después de eso nada

Cuando se levantó un poco de la cama pudo ver a una mujer regordeta y pelirroja sentada en una silla y con los brazos y la cabeza recostada a los pies de su cama, su madre, si ella estaba ahí lo que fuera que le había pasado debió ser grave. No muy lejos de ella Hermione estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, durmiendo con su mentón apoyado en su pecho, fue justo entonces cuando ella despertó sobresaltada

"… no, no me haga esto, no he tenido tiempo de estudiar – estaba a punto de caer del sillón por el sobresalto cuando vio a Ron - ¿Ron? Oh, gracias al cielo que despertaste, nos tenías tan preocupados – se acercó a la señora Weasley y la movió ligeramente para que despertara – Señora Weasley, despierte, es Ron, ya despertó

Cuando la mujer levantó la vista y vio a su hijo despierto lo abrazó fuertemente

"Gracias a Merlín que estás bien – dijo – Estábamos tan preocupados, tu padre estuvo aquí, pero tuvo que irse al trabajo, le enviaré una lechuza de inmediato y tus hermanos, Fred y George volverán al medio día y Ginny vendrán en cuanto despierte. Voy a llamar a la enfermera, quiero que se asegure de que estás bien

"Mamá… no puedo respirar…

"Voy a buscarla

La señora Weasley se puso de pie y fue caminando hacia el despacho con lágrimas de alegría en todo su rostro

"Se preocupa demasiado – susurró el pelirrojo

"¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Hermione acercándose a al cama de su amigo – Llevabas dormido una semana

"¿Dormido?

"Si, según madame Pomfrey fuiste hechizado con un conjuro para dormir extrañamente poderoso

"Pero no entiendo¿Qué pasó con Harry?

La expresión en la cara de su amiga cambió radicalmente de alivio a preocupación, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior

"Está en Azkaban

"�¡Que?

"Cómo lo oyes, - tomó asiento en la silla antes ocupada por la señora Weasley – el compañero de Javert, Marik despertó de un ataque que sufrió cuando pasó lo de la semana pasada y testificó que había sido Harry quien lo había atacado con al maldición Yervier así que ayer se lo llevaron, gracias a Dios que la prisión ya no está custodiada por Dementores, ya sabes el terrible efecto que tienen en él

"Pero… ¿Acaso Dumbledore lo permitió?

"Hizo todo lo posible pero Fudge no quiso ceder así que fue escoltado por dos agentes del ministerio hasta ahí, por suerte la verdad no se ha hecho pública. Los pocos estudiantes que lo vieron suponen que Harry solo estaba siendo llevado por protección hasta el ministerio. La realidad es que el ministro piensa que Harry fue culpable de todas las otras muertes, ya sabes, Umbridge, Lestrange, etc… y del ataque al profesor Snape

"Espera por favor – dijo Ron tratando de asimilas lo que le estaban diciendo – explícame bien que fue lo que pasó, por orden

"¿Recuerdas que seguiste a Harry el día en el que dijo que necesitaba estar solo?

"Si

"Bueno¿Qué recuerdas que pasó después de eso?

"Recuerdo que se dirigía hacia los baños de Myrtle, no sé por qué, pero luego, no sé el por que, se dirigió a las mazmorras, estaba por bajar unas escaleras cuando apareció Malfoy y lo golpeó con un libro en la cabeza… - le contó a Hermione todo, incluso lo del Harry con ojos rojos y que luego de eso no recordaba nada

"Bien, no puedo decirte que pasó exactamente después de que te lanzaron el hechizo, al parecer los únicos que lo saben son Harry y Javert. Harry no quiso decir nada y Javert no ha vuelto al castillo más que para recoger sus cosas y Harry no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar con nadie del asunto. Solo sé que algo pasó y Marik salió herido, al igual que Malfoy y tú. Al día siguiente de lo que pasó Harry durmió 3 días seguidos, cuando por fin despertó se quedaba aquí, creo que se sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado y por que Malfoy recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Marik tuvo que ser llevado a San Mungo por la maldición con la que fue atacado…

"… la Maldición Yervi… no se que

"Es una maldición que ataca directamente al cerebro, atrofiándolo y haciendo que el sistema inmunológico de la persona comience a atacar a los órganos vitales. Es considerada por algunos como la 4° maldición imperdonable, aunque no según la legislatura del ministerio. En fin, lo sanadores tenían una opinión pesimista pero Marik despertó y declaró aunque no se si deberían tomarlo en serio, he escuchado que se comporta como un demente la mayoría del tiempo

"En ese caso¿Por qué le tomaron la palabra?

"Creo que en eso tu hermano Percy tuvo algo que ver…

"En ese momento la enfermera y la señora Weasley llegaron y mientras la enfermera analizaba al chico pelirrojo este solo rezaba para sus adentros que Harry estuviera bien

* * *

Al parecer el destino estaba decidido a jugarle una mala pasada, de todos los lugares donde creyó estar en toda su existencia ese era el último en el que se imaginaba

Miró por la ventana de su celda, solo vio nubes y el mar de un color gris que se alzaba hasta donde su vista lograba llegar. En su primer día el guardia le había comentado que el tener ventana en su celda era un tremendo lujo, algunos de los prisioneros no volvían a ver exterior después de entrar, por alguna razón Harry no se sentía en lo absoluto afortunado de tener ese "lujo", sin embargo agradecía que se le hubiera permitido conservar su varita. Fudge había accedido debido al gran número de Death Eaters que aún residían en Azkaban que podrían hacerle daño, pero si llegaba a utilizarla para intentar escapar se le confiscaría de inmediato

No todo era tan terrible como Harry pensó. Si, el servicio a la habitación, como había llamado a las 3 veces al día que se le daba una mísera cantidad de comida, era terrible, pero por lo menos lograba entretenerse con el sujeto de la celda de al lado, había un agujero del tamaño de un puño cerrado por el cual su vecino insistía en hablar con él, que parecía terriblemente necesitado de contarle la historia de su vida a alguien y escuchar que de hecho le respondían

En su primer día fue cuando Harry se dio cuanta de la gran cantidad de cosas que sucedían en el ministerio tras bambalinas

/Flash back/

Harry llevaba solo 5 minutos en su celda y ya le parecía una eternidad, cuando una voz que venía de un hueco en la pared lo hizo salir de su shock

"¿Culpable o inocente? – preguntó la voz de un hombre que debía tener 50 o incluso 60 años

"¿Disculpe? – dijo mientras mantenía su varita fuertemente asida y lejos de la posible vista del hombre

"¿Eres culpable o inocente de lo que se te acusa?

"No lo sé – dijo con melancolía – y ¿Qué hay de ti?

"Se me acusa de saber demasiado y debo declararme culpable

"No creo que te entienda

"¿Eres lento, no es así? – Dijo el hombre – debe ser por tu juventud, se nota en tu voz, me atrevo a adivinar que no tienes más de 20 años. En fin, por lo menos una cuarta parte de los magos y brujas aquí no cumplen una condena por haber matado a alguien ni por violar decretos ministeriales, lo hacen por que de acuerdo a la sociedad moderna, que debería ser llamada el 2° oscurantismo, no hay mayor crimen que saber más de lo que debes. Soy el ejemplo viviente, yo y otras 16 personas que trabajaban conmigo fuimos condenados de por vida por trabajar en el ministerio

"Hace no más de 20 años, he perdido la cuenta si he de ser honesto, mis compañeros y yo estuvimos involucrados en una investigación para el ministerio capaz de hacer que magos comunes y corrientes pudieran crear la conexión entre magia dependiente y la independiente sin necesidad de una va…

"… varita, magia compleja sin varita. Como un nigromante

"¡Vamos, chico! Los nigromantes llevan extintos más de 1 siglo, pero es un buen ejemplo – "Si supieras…" pensó Harry, pero no tenía la menor intención de decirle algo sobre el tema a un sujeto q acababa de conocer – en fin, era el proyecto del siglo, habíamos descubierto la forma de lamerlo, solo era cuestión de arreglar algunos detalles finales cuando sucedió lo impensable El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado intentó tomar el ministerio por la fuerza. De inmediato fuimos evacuados y nuestro proyecto fue sellado en el departamento de misterios bajo un antiguo y poderoso hechizo que ni siquiera el dark lord podía eliminar

"Para que el secretismo del proyecto no se viera afectado fuimos traídos aquí, con la promesa de que se nos liberaría en cuanto la era obscura terminara seríamos liberados para continuar con nuestro proyecto. Cuando por fin la fecha llegó y el pequeño Harry Potter triunfó sobre quien-tú-sabes Bartemius Crouch nos informó que la sabíamos demasiado como para que el ministerio nos permitiera salir de aquí. Según el hombre podíamos pasar la información a agentes enemigos, se nos ordenó seguir trabajando en le proyecto desde aquí como viles esclavos, a lo que nos negamos rotundamente, fue entonces que se nos culpó de traición y se nos condenó a cadena perpetua en este lugar

"¿Por negarse a hacer algo que tenían total libertad de negarse? - dijo Harry completamente asombrado de como el ministeri podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana

"En efecto, muchacho, desde entonces la gran mayoría de mis colaboradores han muerto, según se me ha informado, solo quedamos 7, menos de la mitad de los que éramos originalmente. A mí me gusta pensar que nos llevaremos la información a la tumba, de lo contrario algún loco podría robarla y volverse aún más poderoso que el dark Lord

"Espere… ¿Me está diciendo que el Dark Lord no es un nigromante?

"Muchacho, acabo de decirte que los nigromantes llevan extintos más de un siglo. Pero tratándose de él no sabría… Espera… ¿Te referiste a él como "es"?

"Tal vez no ha sido informado, peor, Voldemort reencarnó

"¿C… c… cuan… cuando?

"Hace 2 años…

Un golpe sordo del otro lado de la pared le reveló que el hombre se había desmayado o sufría de narcolepsia y había caído dormido, aunque la 1° versión le pareció la más factible

/Flash Back end/

¿Así que eso era lo que hacía el ministerio¿Encerrar a la gente que simplemente sabía demasiado?

No le parecía extraño, en especial con una persona como Fudge o Crouch al mando, pero lo más importante era que había una pequeña esperanza de que en la batalla final que librara Harry contra Voldemort tuviera una pequeña ventaja, deseaba pensar que el no era un nigromante

* * *

"¿Estas seguro?

"Completamente, va a ser un golpe de estado a gran escala, ya fue descubierto así que no tiene nada que temer. Estamos hablando de proporciones inimaginables, nada que ver con la primera vez que intentó tomar el ministerio

"¿En cuanto tiempo?

"2 días

"Justamente el día del juicio de Harry" pensó Artemisa mientras miraba a Lucius con expresión preocupada en el restaurante donde el antes mencionado la había invitado a desayunar "Eso no me dejará mucho tiempo"

**TBC**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero este capitulo fue el más difícil de escribir, tuve que quitar, poner y volver a quitar información antes de que quedara como quería o por lo menos lo más decente posible**

**Después de pensarlo mucho he decidido alargar un poco más la historia, en resumen, lo más seguro es que haya una segunda parte. Ustedes deciden si así lo quieren, pónganlo en su review**

**Bueno, las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Aidee: **Que bueno que te decidiste a leerla y perdón por el retraso, espero que esta cap te guste. Besos

**marina-potter: **que bueno que la identidad del asesino te tomó por sorpresa, eso era lo que quería. Siento haberme tardado y espero que este cap. te guste. Besos

**Akeru Fujimi**Otra a la que tomó por sorpresa, que bueno. YA se que Artemisa te desquicia, pero como te comenté, ese personaje tiene mucho de mí osea que ya deber saber que tan loca estoy :P Creo que Draco nunca hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacerle daño a Harry, bueno, en este fict. Como ves en este cap Harry fue efectivamente llevado a Azkaban, lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, hubiera sido muy ilógico que no hubiera sido así. Espero q te haya gustado y mil gracias por las caritas :P, Besos

**the angel of dreams:** lastima, no te tome por sorpresa en cuanto a al identidad del asesino, pero espero que te haya gustado la historia. Me pensaré lo de la campaña para matar a Percy, en especial después de este cap :P Besos

**izan**: Lastima, a ti tampoco te tomé por sorpresa, pero espero que este cap te guste y gracias por tus comentarios, como pudiste leer Harry en efecto está en Azkaban, pero no creo que sea x mucho tiempo, aunque nunca se sabe… besos


	20. CaPiTuLo 18

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Capítulo 18**

_Deep dark is His Majesty's kingdom (la obscuridades profunda en el reino de Su Majestad)_

_A portent of tomorrow's world (Un augurio del mundo del mañana)_

_There shall the liquid give Him power (Allí el líquido le dará el poder)_

_The red-eyed unborn lord (El señor nonato de ojos rojos) _

Fatal embrace of the blooded waters (Abrazo fatal para las aguas rojo sangre)

_The cradle of infinite gloom (La cuna de oscuridad infinita)_

_The spell to master this Earth (El hechizo para dominar esta tierra)_

_Carven on an infant's tomb (Tallado en la tumba de un infante)_

_**(Devil & The deep dark ocean - Nightwish)**_

Artemisa, que por fin estaba de vuelta en su oficina del ministerio esperaba a que llegara siguiente caso mientras escribía sus alegatos para la defensa del juicio contra Harry

De pronto sobre su escritorio apareció un expediente enorme, cosa no muy normal, solo cuando se trataba del expediente de una victima asesinada

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con fotos de Apolo, todas ellas de su ingreso a Azkaban, miraba como el chico luchaba contra los brazos que intentaban mantenerlo aferrado contra la pared mientras que sus ojos rojos realmente parecían emanar fuego. Leyó la historia que ya sabía de pies a cabeza. Hijo de buena familia, educado en casa, nunca trabajó, rara vez salí de su casa, etc…

No le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que buscar al sujeto, especialmente después de la amenaza que le había hecho de volver a reclamarla cuando llegase la hora, pero no podía hacer nada. Si el ministro le había asignado el caso ella podía manejarlo. Siempre y cuando Weasley no volviera a entrometerse en sus casos

Tan repentinamente que casi cae de la silla un memorandum entró volando a su oficina. Lo abrió para encontrarse con la ya conocida caligrafía de su subordinada, la subjefe del departamento. Karla

_Artemisa:_

_Necesito verte en la enfermería cuanto antes_

_Karla_

¿Desde cuando esa chica necesitaba verla? Ella y Artemisa nunca habían sido grandes amigas, se limitaban al saludo diario y una que otra palabra, nunca nada más

La chica era una recién llegada que había logrado llegar a donde estaba gracias a su apellido, Carranco Dosamantes, la familia de mayor influencia en España ya que no solo eran terriblemente adinerados, sino que además tenían títulos nobiliarios que se remontaban a muchos tiempo atrás. La madre de la chica, Mirna Carranco Dosamantes también trabajaba en el ministerio, solo que ella lo hacía como consejera personal del mismísimo Ministro, puesto que no existía hasta que ella llegó. Se podía resumir en que la familia tenía muy buenas conexiones

No de muy buena gana se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la enfermería, que estaba en el 2° piso

Una vez que llegó vio al sanador Rochester revisaba las rodillas de la chica cuyo nuevo estilo en el cabello era traerlo rubio con las puntas pelirrojas (otra de las pocas metamorfomagas que había en el ministerio aparte de ella misma y su prima Tonks)

Pudo notar que el sanador tenía un trato muy informal con ella, aunque el sentimiento no parecía reciproco

"¿Segura de que no estas embarazada? Te vez muy gorda

"Que no estoy embarazada, con un demonio – dijo ella con un tono que daba a entender que si se atrevía a decirlo otra vez él y su descendencia pagarían por ello

"Bien, en ese caso – el sanador tomó su varita y con un leve golpe en al rodilla izquierda esta quedó acomodada en su lugar

La chica se bajó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dio a notar su corta estatura, debía medir un metro y medio o, quizá un poco más, pero al hablar lo hacía con una autoridad y auto confianza que la hacían parecer más alta

Se puso frente a Artemisa

"¿Querías hablar conmigo? – dijo ella esperando saber que era tan urgente

"Claro, pero vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre – la chica la tomó de la manto y (literalmente) la arrastró hasta la cafetería

Artemissa era consiente de cómo las miradas de los hombres se posaban más en la chica que en si misma. Tal vez de debía a que ella no era tan fría, sarcástica o con una mirada tan penetrante como la suya propia - ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese idiota diciéndome que estoy gorda ¡A mi! Karla Xahil Lozano Carranco Dosamantes. Esta me la pagar�, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a conseguir trabajo en toda Europa

Artemisa se soltó del agarre de la chica y la siguió hasta llegar a la cafetería. Tomaron una mesa para dos y un menú apreció frente a ellas

"Pastel terciopelo rojo y capuchino de amareto – su orden apareció frente a sus ojos

"Café de vainilla francesa y 1 pastel de queso con zarzamora

Comieron en silencio, mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, una vez que terminaron Artemisa sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió

"¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

"Oh, si ¿Me regalas un cigarro? Gracias, bien, es sobre Erick

"¿Erick? Ya no tengo nada que ver con él

"Es es exactamente el punto, ustedes dos…

"No sabes lo linda que te vez fumando – dijo una voz al lado de ellas, era la madre de Karla que la miraba con tono de reproche

"Pero mamá…

"Cielo¿Qué te he dicho? Ya se te murieron muchas neuronitas – Artemisa hizo uso de todo su auto control para no echarse a reír – no quiero volver a verte fumar¿Entendido?

"Si, mamá

La mujer se alejó y la conversación siguió como si nada

"Bueno, como te decía, los dos parecían una pareja tan linda¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

"Una zorrilla ex–novia suya le dijo que se arrepentía de lo que pasó y me pidió un tiempo

"¿Y por que no termas con ese "tiempo"?

"Primero, por que no me corresponde y segundo, por que no me interesa, el ya no es nada para mí. Si yo hubiera significado algo para él no me hubiera pedido un dichoso "tiempo"

"¿Te puedo decir la cruda verdad? Los hombre son estúpidos, todos y cada uno de ellos, por eso siempre regresan. Él se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue y quiere recuperarte¿Por qué no le das una segunda oportunidad?

"Eso no está dentro de mis planes

"Oh, vamos… pero todo ese tiempo fue verdaderamente lindo ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no sientes nada por él?

"Podría, por que ¿Te puedo decir la cruda verdad? Tú y yo no somos las grandes amigas como para que quieras hacer de casamentera conmigo y mis ex–novios, entre menos oiga hablar del sujeto, mejor. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que atender – Artemisa se puso de pie, estaba por irse cuando…

"Estoy hablando contigo algo que es por tu bien ¿Y me dejas con la palabra en la boca, siendo a ti a la que le interesa?

"Dejemos algo en claro, a mi no me interesa, es a él. Y como haces tan bien de mensajera, te aconsejo que le digas a él que si quiere hablar conmigo lo haga cara a cara – Artemisa sacó de su bolsillo 3 galeones y los arrojó a la mesa, que de inmediato desaparecieron – Y, no te preocupes, el aperitivo corre por mi cuenta

Unos minutos después…

Erick Scott estaba releyendo unos documentos sobre el registro de profecías que se habían hecho ese día, 3, todo un record. Estaba por acomodarlas en un lugar de las estanterías cuando llegó un memorandum hasta donde él estaba

_Te espero en la cafetería, ya hablé con ella_

Debía ser de Karla, le había implorado aquella mañana que hablara con Artemisa ya que la chica no le dirigía palabra desde que le había perdido ayuda con la investigación del caso de Umbridge, el cual había tenido un desenlace un tanto extraño…

Fue a buscar a la chica y le encontró en la cafetería con un cigarrillo en la mano y parecía algo enojada

"¿Y bien¿Qué dijo?

"¿Qué o quién demonios te golpeó en la cabeza para que te guste ese monstruo?

"Entonces si hablaste con ella ¿Qué dijo?

"Primero respóndeme ¿Qué apuesta perdiste para que ella te guste? Es sarcástica, fría, egocéntrica, sádica y… simplemente, algo tiene que no creo confiar en ella. Ya lo decía desde que me limitaba a saludarla por las mañanas, nunca había conocido a nadie tan…

"… diferente, es por eso que la amo, pero, bueno, no has respondido a mi pregunta¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

"Dijo, en resumen, que tú no estas dentro de sus planes a futuro y que si quieres decirle algo se lo digas tú ¿Quieres un consejo? Ven a buscarla a la hora de la comida y habla con ella

"Bien, lo haré, gracias por todo, Karla, eres…

"Soy un amor, yo lo sé

* * *

En el castillo no se dejaba ninguna cosa al azar. Todas las criaturas mágicas estaban alineadas y listas para recibir sus instrucciones, mientras los Death Eaters esperaban en el enorme salón del trono. Eran 1327 hombres y mujeres que esperaban que por la puerta de al lado apareciera su "maestro", como ellos lo llamaban

Súbitamente, por la puerta de al lado apareció el hombre que con solo verlo causaba terror. El Dark Lord analizó los rostros de sus seguidores antes de dirigirles la palabra

"Ustedes se hacen llamar mis seguidores, bien, mañana llegará su oportunidad de probarlo. Haremos que la tierra tiemble bajo nuestros pies cuando nos encaminemos a Londres y tomemos el ministerio por la fuerza, lo principal y más importante es no mostrar misericordia, quien la muestre morir�, ya sea por mano de a quien se la muestren o por mano mía. Matarán a sangre fría a quien se interponga en su camino

"Durante 15 años la ingenua gente ha creído que puede dormir tranquila mientras yo no estuviera. Hoy les probaremos lo contrario, les probaremos que el ejército oscuro sigue activo y más ambicioso que nunca

"Mañana, el frágil suelo de Londres conocerá por primera vez el verdadero alcance del poder de Lord Voldemort y los gritos de terror se elevarán como nunca mientras tomamos el poder que es nuestro por derecho

"No hay quien nos detenga, tanto mi fuerza como la suya llegará a niveles inimaginables mientras la comunidad mágica revivirá el terror de el tiempo en el que fui más poderoso que cualquier otro mago vivo. Esta vez no llegaremos a escondidas hasta el Ministerio, nos manifestaremos desde las mismas calles de el Londres muggle matando a quien se atreva a ponerse en nuestro camino

"Enviaremos un mensaje muy simple y claro, EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLA SE HA ALZADO DE NUEVO, MÁS GRANDE Y MÁS TERRIBLE QUE NUNCA

Los gritos de apoyo por parte de la muchedumbre no se hicieron esperar, sin lugar a dudas mañana sería un día que se señalaría en los libros de historia, a ninguno de los presentes le cabía duda de aquello

Bueno, solo a uno

Apolo estaba escuchando el corto, pero elocuente discurso de su nuevo amo mientras no podía ver lo que pasaría. Aquello solo pasaba cuando el futuro ya estaba escrito, pero dependía de una persona…

"Apolo, sígueme

Sin decir más Voldemort salió de la sala del trono por la misma puerta a la que había entrado, Apolo lo siguió. La puerta llevaba un pasillo, de ahí entraron a una habitación bastante grande, aunque no tan opulenta como la gran mayoría de las habitaciones de aquel lugar. Solo había enormes estanterías que recubrían las paredes llenas de pergaminos de todo tipo y en el centro una mesa redonda con 13 sillas, una de ellas más grande y sobrecogedora, donde Voldemort tomó asiento. Al parecer ese era el lugar que ocupaba habitualmente

"Es la sala de los estrategas – explicó simplemente adivinando el pensamiento de Apolo – Dime que es lo que puedes ver de la batalla de mañana

"No habrá ningún problema para llegar al ministerio y entrar. Pero la toma del poder… no puedo llegar a verlo, eso significa que el éxito o fracaso de la misión de mañana dependerá de solo una persona

"¿En serio? – dijo Voldemort sin parecer preocupado de que una sola persona lograra arruinar la toma del poder del ministerio - ¿Quién?

"Harry Potter

"¿Ese niño¿Qué puede hacer contra un ejército tan numeroso? Además, mis fuentes me dicen que en este momento está en Azkaban

"Mañana será el día de su juicio. – aclaró – Además, con todo respeto, mi lord, me temo que usted subestima a ese muchacho y esa podría ser su perdición. Él tiene un gran poder esperando a se despertado

"Bien, en ese caso quiero que reúnas a los estrategas, cambiaremos de planes

* * *

Gerald Charleston era sanador, con su 1.90 de lato, delgado, aunque con músculos marcados, cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros y ojos verdes era envidiado y deseado por bastantes personas

Artemisa lo conoció a los 10 años, cuando el chico tenía 13, la familia Charleston era una de las 6 familias de sangre limpia más poderosas y ricas de todo el Reino Unido. Como era lógico, los Malfoy y los Charleston eran grandes amigos y eso les garantizaba mucho poder, sin embargo Gerald no era ambicioso en cuanto a poder, cosa que le había causado grandes problemas con si familia, así fue como el niño, queriéndose dedicar a la actuación, estudió para sanador. Nunca le llamó la atención la carrera, pero su apellido logró que ganara más como sanador en un mes que lo que podía llegar a ganar un actor famoso en un año

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando él se presentó en el ministerio aclarando que hacía una visita personal a Artemio Javert, jefa del departamento de aurors, no hizo falta decir nada más

Al verla en su oficina leyendo el un expediente con sus botas de piel de Dragón con múltiples hebillas y su túnica negra no pudo más que sonreír. De niña Artemisa le dijo _"Nunca me verás encerrada en una oficina, y aún si así fuera, será a mi estilo"_, al parecer no se había equivocado

"¿Interrumpo tu lectura?

"¿Gerald? – dijo ella dejándose ver detrás del expediente – No, claro que no, pasa ¿A que debo el honor?

"Solo me tomé un descanso del hospital y quise venir a verte. Hace mucho que no tenemos una de nuestras pláticas intelectuales que tanto solíamos tener

"En efecto, de hecho, es mi hora de comer¿Gustas tener la plática en la cafetería del ministerio?. La comida no es tan mala

"Siempre y cuando que sea mejor que la de mi elfo doméstico. Insiste en condimentar todo demasiado. He pensado en despedirlo y conseguirme otro

"Hazlo, la servidumbre, si no hace las cosas como se debe, tiene que irse

Por segunda vez en el día se dirigió a la enfermería, Gerald su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, principalmente por que era la única persona que había conocido hasta el momento con el que podía discutir todo un día sobre un mismo tema sin que ninguno de los dos se quedaran sin argumentos. De pequeña todos los que los conocían (en especial su tío Lucius) pensaban que se casarían, pero la inmensa timidez del chico y el carácter extrovertido de ella no eran una buena combinación, por lo que siempre habían sido amigos que no pasaban de besos y un buen polvo cuando estaban de humor

Ya en la cafetería todo transcurrió normal mientras hablaban de todo tipo de cosas sin querer tocar el tema del trabajo, Artemisa tenía mucho tacto en ese aspecto ya que sabía que Gerald no era en lo más mínimo apasionado por su profesión mientras que ella si que lo era

Cuando ya iban en el postre su conversación se vio interrumpida por la persona que Artemisa menos quería ver en aquel momento

"Gerald, que bueno verte – dijo Erick al ver al sanador

"Igualmente, Erick – dijo él, antes de mirar su reloj – Bueno, yo me retiro. Tenía que estar de vuelta en el hospital hacía 15 minutos, luego terminaremos nuestra conversación, princesa

"Claro, cuídate – se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, una vez que Gerald estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió a Erick - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

"Quería hablar contigo

"Bien, date prisa, tengo que volver al trabajo – Erick tomó asiento frente a ella

"Fui un estúpido…

"Dime algo que no sepa

"Por favor, déjame terminar. Fui un estúpido, lo sé, pero vine a pedir misericordia y que reconsideres el hecho de que te amé muchísimo y quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes

"No pueden volver a ser como antes. Me lastimaste más de lo que te imaginas y me prometí a mi misma en el momento en que te devolví ese anillo que no volvería a amarte jamás

"Por favor… haré lo que sea por que me perdones

Aquello sorprendió a Artemisa, aunque no lo aparentó, Erick era tremendamente orgulloso, nunca se le vería pidiendo perdón a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, su orgullo no se doblegaba ante nadie y ante nada

"¿Confías en mí? – dijo la chica sin pensar, aunque no se arrepintió de lo que dijo

"Claro que si

"En ese caso, debes prometerme que no importa lo que pase, no te presentarás mañana a trabajar

"¿Por qué?

"Solo confía en mí

**TBC**

**Heme aquí, comiendo pizza frente a la computadora con tal de poder terminar ese capítulo, mi madre dice que me estoy traumando y creo que tiene razón**

**Bueno, si pienso hacer la segunda parte, solo que tendrán que esperar un poco para que tenga lista una buena trama y que sea mil veces mejor que la primera**

**El final está cerca así que, dejen reviews!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**dru: **Artemisa no puede hacer nada para evitar el golpe de estado, t vas a dar cuenta en el sig. cap, lo del compañero de la celda de Harry, pronto se sabrá lo que pasó con él y sí, Voldemort no es nigromante. Gracias por leer y espero que este cap te haya gustado, besos

**Aidee: **la idea era que odiaran a Percy, creo que hasta le momento lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien, no? La secuela va a estar, pero tardará un poco, espero q no haya problema, gracias por leer, besos

**Inocent muggle: **Si, Percy se vió muy bipolar en el cap pasado, y aunque se vengó el gusto no le va a durar mucho… oh, creo que he escrito demasiado : P El ministerio seguirá viendose inútil siempre y cuando Fudge siga como Ministro, o esa es mi opinión, Harry va a salir mu pronto de prisión, lo del prometido de Artemisa ya apareció, todavía no se que hacer con él, me recuerda a mi ex :( y en cuanto a la segunda parte va a tardar, pero no dudes que tu serás de las rimeras el leerla :P, gracias por leer, besos

**the angel of dreams: **No te preocupes, Fudge y Percy recibirán su merecido, aunq todavía no se como ;)

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, portense mal y espero que sigan leyendo**

**Besos**


	21. CaPiTuLo 19

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Este capitulo va especialemte dedicado para el Papa Juan Pablo II, uan persona exepcional y que muy apreciada por los fieles, descance en paz**

**Capítulo 19**

_A dead world (Un mundo muerto)_

_  
A dark path (Un camino oscuro)_

_  
Not even crossroads to choose from (Sin siquiera caminos para escoger)_

_  
All the bloodred c__arpets before me (Todas als alfombras rojo sangre frente a mi)_

Behold this fair creation of God (Sostienen esta justa crwación de Dios)

_My only wish to leave behind (mi unoco deseo es dejar atras)_

_  
All the days of the Earth (Todos los días de la tierra)_

_  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come (Un infierno diario en mi reino venidero)_

_**(Planet Hell – Nightwish)**_

Harry, por más extraño que pareciera, no estaba nervioso al entrar a la mazmorra donde iba a ser juzgado, ni siquiera cuando las cadenas al lado de la silla apresaron sus muñecas, supo que todo estaría bien en el momento en que vio la expresión en le rostro de Dumbledore, Artemisa y Remus (A quien, por ser su tutor se le permitió estar presente) supo que todo iba a ir bien (Creo que Harry tiene el ojo interno más nublado que Trenlawney)

Como era costumbre Fudge y sus ayudantes estaban sentados en la 1° fila, justo en frente de él, en la esquina de esta se encontraba Percy, mirando de muy mala forma a Artemisa que estaba ojeando unas hojas de pergamino de último minuto

"Juicio de asesinato en 2° grado de Dolores Jane Umbridge, Bellatrix Lestrange y ataque con una maldición imperdonable a Peter Pettigrew y Severus Snape… - Para la sorpresa de Harry Percy no la hacía de escriba, al parecer iba a desempeñar un papel más importante en aquel juicio. Luego siguieron las otras estúpidas formalidades, nombres de miembros del Wizengamot, del ministro, etc… Pero antes de que lo comenzaran a interrogar sin darle la oportunidad de contestar ampliamente Artemisa habló

"¿Se me permite exponer algunos puntos antes de la deliberación, señor ministro?

"Si… se le permite, pero haga favor de ser breve, señorita Javert

"Bien, el señor Potter, que es el presumible culpable de estos asesinatos, es solo un NIÑO, es inconcebible el pensar que tiene el nivel para realizar una maldición imperdonable…

"Yo discrepo – dijo Percy -, como puedo constatar en este documento Potter tuvo una visita disciplinaria el 12 de Agosto del año antepasado en el que expone que es capaz de conjurar un_ patronus_ corpóreo, lo que demuestra que tiene un nivel de conocimientos superior al que su edad aparenta

"Es cierto, señor Weasley, pero también debería considerar que es muy diferente el conjurar un _patronus_ a realizar la maldición _Cruciatus _

"Si fue capaz de conjurar un patronus hace 2 años¿Quién dice que no es capaz de conjurar un imperdonable ahora?

"Eso no es más que especulación de tu parte y no puede ser probado

"Creo – intervino Dumbledore – que no estamos aquí para graduar el nivel del señor Potter en cuanto a conocimientos mágicos o nivel de experiencia. Le recomiendo, señor Weasley, que permita que la señorita Javert termine con lo que quería exponer, de lo contrario este juicio no terminará para cuando el señor Potter deba volver a Hogwarts

Percy solo tomó su pluma y tintero, estaba dispuesto a apuntar al más mínimo error que Javea tuviera en su exposición

"Gracias, profesor – Artemisa continuó – Dejemos de lado el hecho de que el señor Potter sea o no capaz de realizar la maldición _Cruciatus_. Tengo testimonios de sus compañeros de habitación e incluso uno mío en los que se específica que el señor Potter los días de los asesinatos y ataques estaba en su habitación. El día del ataque al profesor Snape yo misma lo escolté hasta su sala común así que, como certeramente expuso uno de sus compañeros de habitación – levantó uno de los pergaminos que tenía en las manos – "… a menos que haya desaparecido…" lo cual todos sabemos es imposible dentro de Hogwarts y tampoco hay registro de ningún Portkey ilegal en esa zona en alguno de esos días, cómo todos ustedes deben saber, el ministerio lleva un muy riguroso control sobre los Portkeys utilizados en todo el reino unido, así que ¿Cómo pudo el señor Potter trasladarse desde Hogwarts hasta donde estaban las víctimas, regresar a su cama y todo esto sin aparecerse o hacer uso de un Portkey? Incluso con un thestral, ya que en Hogwarts tienen unos particularmente bien entrenados, sería difícil de ejecutarse

"Yo les diré que fue exactamente lo que pasó, seguramente recuerdan la matanza de Dragones del 24 de Agosto, si es así sabrían que fueron magos quienes lo hicieron, presumiblemente Death Eaters y que lo que caracterizó esa matanza fue que a los dragones se les había extirpado el corazón con muy poca delicadeza – se acercó un portafolios al lado de su silla del que sacó un libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que dijo – señor Weasley ¿Me haría el favor de leer este párrafo?

De no muy buena gana Percy tomó el libro que se le extendía y comenzó a leer donde le indicaban

_"El terriblemente complejo ritual del Fulgor Negro, como es comúnmente conocido, conlleva a la víctima a ser capaz de realizar la proyección astral, o una forma corpórea del subconsciente, requiere para su realización de 12 corazones de dragones diferentes, por lo que…_

"Eso será suficiente, Weasley – Artemisa se dirigió hacia el Wizengamot – Tengo fuentes que aseguran que este ritual fue efectuado por el temible Señor Tenebroso para ser utilizado contra Harry Potter

"¿Está tratando de decirnos que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado realizó un complejo ritual de magia negra medieval solo para que el señor Potter pudiera proyectarse astralmente? – dijo una bruja del Wizengamot

"Según tengo entendido, la proyección astral trabajaba para el mismo señor Tenebroso, hicieron un trato de acuerdo al cual cuando la proyección matara a las personas que necesitaba matar tendría que matar a Harry Potter, aquí presente

"Eso es completamente ridículo – dijo Percy – además, usted misma acaba de decir que fue el señor Potter quien mató a las personas por las que se les está juzgando y torturó tanto a Peter Pettigrew como a Severus Snape

"En ningún momento dije eso, Weasley, así que haga favor de no torcer mis palabras, dije que fue la proyección

"Aún así – dijo Fudge – Proyección o no usted acaba de decir que fue el señor Potter quien eligió matar y torturar a esas personas

"En efecto, así fue

Se escucharon murmullos de todas las personas en la sala, excepto por Dumbledore, que miraba a Artemisa con curiosidad, Lupin, que tenía cara de "Espero que sepas lo que haces" y Percy que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no iba muy bien

"Para mi siguiente prueba, necesito la presencia del señor Weasley en el estrado – dijo Artemisa como si nada estuviera fuera de control - Percy parecía sorprendido, pero se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Artemisa con su estúpida sonrisa, mientras ella sacaba de su montón de pergaminos uno en el que resaltaba el emblema del ministerio – Esto es una autorización dada por usted, señor ministro, en la que se me autoriza para poder utilizar Veritaserum en este juicio en uno de mis testigos, pido que este sea el Señor Weasley

Fudge examinó el pergamino que él mismo había firmado y se dirigió a Weasley

"Señor Weasley¿Acepta ser sometido a la influencia del Veritaserum para asegurarnos de que dice la verdad?

"Claro – dijo Percy – no tengo nada que ocultar

"Prosiga – dijo Dumbledore

Artemisa tomó el frasco que tenía en un bolsillo de su túnica y con un gotero le dio 2 gotas a Percy, esperó a que tragara antes de continuar

"Señor Weasley¿Usted considera que respeta todos los decretos mágicos?

"Sí, en efecto

"¿Se considera usted un ciudadano de la comunidad mágica ejemplar?

"Claro que si

"Dígame, señor Weasley¿Usted ha soñado alguna vez con matar a alguien?

"Si

Otra vez más murmullos por parte del Wizengamot

"¿A quien?

"Al Dark Lord

"¿Alguna vez en su vida ha cometido un asesinato?

"No, nunca. Pero como toda persona normal he llegado a soñar con hacerlo, aunque hay una clara diferencia entre desearlo y hacerlo

"Eso sería todo señor Weasley

"No creo entender que punto trata de probar – dijo un mago del Wizengamot – ni la relevancia que tiene el señor Weasley en este caso

"A eso voy, señor Parker. Cuando dormimos es cuando nuestro subconsciente se manifiesta con más fuerza, lo que hace que cuando la persona duerme la proyección pueda manifestarse, cuando esto pasa la proyección adquiere la misma forma de la persona en cuestión

"El señor Weasley acaba de confirmar que nunca ha cometido ningún delito y aún así dice haber soñado con matar al Dark Lord, algo completamente aceptable dado que la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica desearía que eso pasara, pero no lo ha hecho. Quiero que una sola persona en esta sala pueda afirmar con toda honestidad que nunca ha deseado matar a una persona, ya sea un molesto compañero de trabajo, un familiar insoportable o, incluso, el señor Tenebroso – espero a que alguien hablara entre los magos frente a ella, nadie lo hizo- Todos, en algún momento hemos deseado matar a alguien ya sea por odio, rencor o venganza

"Pero – dijo una bruja que estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore – hay mucha diferencia entre desearlo y hacerlo

"Por supuesto señora Windergast, a eso quería llegar. La proyección astral es el subconsciente en sí, nuestros más profundos deseos y secretos que no podemos controlar a voluntad. Lo mismo pasa con una pasa cuando la proyección se manifiesta, no hay forma de controlarla por la persona, en este caso el señor Potter. Las personas asesinadas contribuyeron, ya sea de forma directa o indirecta a la muerte de Sirius Black, padrino y tutor de Harry Potter¿Puede alguien culparlo por desear estas muertes y torturas si estas personas si fueron en parte responsables por la muerte de un ser querido? Repito, el señor Potter las deseaba, pero no las ejecutó, fue la proyección astral, la que incluso intentó matar al señor Potter

"Se ve que ha hecho su tarea, señorita Javert – dijo un mago del Wizengamont – Pero, como cabe recordar, hasta hace poco se descubrió que el señor Black era inocente de los cargos de los que se le acusaban ¿Acaso tuvo contacto con usted antes de su muerte, señor Potter?

Harry no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que se le fuera a preguntar algo parecido. Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por los gritos de personas en los pisos superiores del ministerio

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Fudge poniéndose de pie de su lugar

* * *

La gente gritaba y corría, había muggles aterrorizados por doquier mientras un ejercito de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y con caras cubiertas por capuchas destruían todo a su paso con solo varitas en al mano, también había muggles volando por el aire como en los mundiales de Quidditch, mientras criaturas con manos putrefactas tomaban a los humanos y parecían besarlos antes de que sus cuerpos inertes cayeran en el piso, gigantes que aplastaban cosas y a personas sin al menor señal de escrúpulos, bestias mitológicas que devoraban todo a su paso, más de uno creyó estar viendo el Apocalipsis

Gerald, que había salido del hospital junto con otros sanadores se apresuró a saber el motivo de tanto escándalo. LA ver lo que pasaba ordenó a todos los demás sanadores que permanecieran en el hospital y que no salieran hasta que estuvieran listos para ayudar a los que se pudiera, luego desapareció para volver a aparecerse en el vestíbulo del ministerio donde ya había gente corriendo a ayudar o desapareciendo por las chimeneas, corrió hasta el departamento de aurors que estaba casi vacío, ya fuese por que habían ido a ayudar o habían desaparecido como cobardes, súbitamente ubicó a alguien que parecía en estado de Shock, era Karla

"¿Dónde está Artemisa!

"No lo sé, dijo algo sobre un juicio – dijo la chica completamente aterrorizada

"¿Dónde¡¿DÓNDE!

"En el último piso

Gerald se apareció en el vestíbulo ya que sabía que no era posible aparecerse en los pisos inferiores, de alguna forma los Death Eaters habían comenzado a llegar y estaban atacando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, con sumo cuidado logró llegar hasta el nivel del departamento de misterios, siguió buscando, inspeccionó cada puerta hasta que encontró una donde estaban los magos del Wizengamot, el ministro y Artemisa

"Gerald¿Qué sucede?

"Son Death Eaters, están atacando el Ministerio

Todos los magos presentes salieron corriendo de la sala, Artemisa de inmediato tomó a Harry del brazo y corrieron, pero en lugar de seguir a la muchedumbre Harry, ella y otras 3 personas a las que no se molestó en identificar de momento se adentraron en la puerta que llevaba al departamento de misterios, una vez que las puertas dejaron de girar y entraron en la primera que ubicaron, al entrar tanto Harry como Artemisa pensaron que el destino era cruel al hacer que la puerta por la que habían pasado los llevara a la cámara de la muerte

Artemisa miró a las otras 3 personas con las que habían llegado, eran Fudge, Gerald y Percy

"Gerald, préstame tu pluma – dijo Artemisa, la tomó y apuntó a ella con su varita – _Portus_ Señor Ministro, deben ir a Glasgow, a la escuela superior de aurors y pedir refuerzos

El ministro tomó al pluma sin siquiera molestarse en decir que era ilegal el hacer un Portkey sin autorización previa del ministerio. Percy aprecia no concordar con que Artemisa le diera órdenes, pero ella le dijo

"Weasley, por una vez en tu vida has algo productivo, nosotros también tenemos que irnos y solo nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo

A regañadientes tomó la pluma, en ese preciso momento desaparecieron los 2, pero antes de que cualquiera de los 3 pudiera hacer algo un Death Eater entró por la puerta y con un simple _Expelliarmus_ despojo a todos de sus varitas

"Vaya, vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo, preciosa – dijo uno de los aproximadamente 6 Death Eaters que había ahí, el que había hablado se quitó la capucha para descubrir a Apolo – Ahora, si tú y tus amigos quieren seguir viviendo caminarán lentamente hasta el centro de la cámara, cerca del velo, por favor, mientras esperamos a que el Dark Lord nos honre con su presencia, mientras, ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros Death Eaters – busquen en las otras salas, puede haber más gente escondida, yo puedo con ellos

Amenazándolos con la varita los tres caminaron lentamente hasta el altar, Artemisa prefirió no arriesgarse a sacar al varita que siempre tenía escondida en su túnica, seguramente Apolo la vencería, siempre la había superado en lo que se refería a duelos

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe para que era utilizada esta cámara? Fue utilizada en los tiempos de la edad media, antes de que se comenzara a negociar con los Dementores, cuando se le condenaba a muerte a alguien o con personas como yo, personas que merecían morir por saber tanto, estas gradas fueron testigos de miles de ejecuciones que se realizaron en el siglo XIV. De acuerdo con lo que se creía en aquel entonces detrás de ese velo las personas se encontraban con su juicio final, si las personas eran inocentes continuaban, si no se quedaban atrapados en una especie de limbo donde sus almas sufrían interminablemente, nunca se llegó a comprobar, solo se sabía que a cualquier persona que traspasara ese velo moría

"¿Qué esperas ganar con tenernos aquí, Apolo?

"¿Ganar? TODO, el Dark Lord tiene reservadas para mí recompensas inimaginables para tu pequeño cerebro, querida, especialmente por capturar a tu joven amigo, Potter

"Esto es ridículo, no hay forma de que ÉL domine Gran Bretaña – dijo Gerald – La gente no se doblegará como si nada

"Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que es doblegar a la gente – dijo Apolo – Además, el mundo estará mejor sin un idiota como Fudge al mando de nuestro ministerio, con el Dark Lord tendremos un gobierno decente, por fin

"Con él al mando no sería un gobierno, sino una monarquía donde una persona decide y los que no estén de acuerdo se joden – dijo Harry – con él al mando y sus estúpidos ideales sobre la pureza de sangre solo llevaría a una interminable matanza de muggles y half-bloods. No dudo que haya idiotas como tú o Lucius Malfoy que compartan esos ideales, pero aquellos que no compartimos su visión utópica de una sociedad lucharemos por lo que creemos

"Vaya, Potter, me sorprendes, nunca creí que fueras tan elocuente

Artemisa y Gerald creyeron experimentar por primera vez el terror al verse frente a frente con Lord Voldemort entrando a al cámara

"Por más que me encantaría llevar contigo este debate filosófico hasta su límite me temo que eso no es lo que está planeado. A menos que aceptes la triste realidad, la única esperanza que tienes de salvar tu pellejo es uniéndote a mí, la decisión es tuya, Potter, o te doblegas o mueres

"Tú mismo dijiste que no era un rival digno de ti en ese cementerio¿Recuerdas? – dijo Harry más fuerte de lo que se sentía, después de todo, estaba frente a Lord Voldemort desarmado mientras el tenía la varita en alto - ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

"Me pareció apropiada la idea de ver al mundo mágico hundirse en la desesperación al saber que su "gran salvador" se une a mi o muere a mis pies, de cualquier forma, yo gano y tu y tus amigos que comparten tus patéticos ideales, pierden

Harry caminaba casi imperceptiblemente hacia atrás mientras Voldemort hablaba

"Antes muerto que unirme a tu patética _"causa"_

Con 2 largos pasos, que dio ágilmente antes de que cualquier maleficio saliera de la varita de Voldemort Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás, traspasando el velo y cayendo detrás de este

**TBC**

**Ahora es cuando la gran mayoría de los(as) lectores(as) dejarán un Review solo para decirme de lo que me voy a morir, pero, tengan en cuenta que si me matan no hay continuación **

**Contestaciones a los Reviews: **

**the angel of dreams: **bueno, con Fudge y Percy, ya se me ocurrirá algo, de momento me gusta como intenta verse superior cuando no lo es :P De hecho es Erick quien debe confiar en Artemisa, pero lamentablemente su experiencia con Erick la basé en la mía con mi ex :P (en algún lugar me tenía que desahogar) En cuanto a Harry, no puedo decir nada y como pudiste leer, el juicio no termina, se queda pendiente. Gracias por leer

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Me tardé lo admito, pero escribí este capitulo como 6 veces antes de quedar + o – satisfecha con el. Gracias por leer

**Inocent muggle: **Como Erick está basado en mi ex, tal vez si debería matarlo (Me pregunto quien es Gerald?) Harry ya salió de Azkaban, pero creo que el juicio no fue muy bien¿Tu q opinas?. Comparto tu opinión sobre Fudge y Percy. Por primera vez Voldie hizo caso a sus subordinados. Siento no haberte encontrado en el msn, pero mi adorado novio me llevó hasta GUADALAJARA por que bueno conseguimos boletos para ver a Placebo en el df

**Nota final: GERARDO, TE AMO POR LLEVARME HASTA GUADALAJARA A VER A PLACEBO Y ACOMPAÑARME AL CONCIERTO AUNQE NO TE GUSTA SU MÚSICA, ERES UN AMOR**

**Para aquellos que sigan con la idea de mandarme un Avada Kedavra virtual, espero sus reviews**


	22. Author's Note

Hola!

Se que merezco más que un jitomatazo x el tiempo que he tardado, pero, como algunas pocas personas saben, he estado super ocupa estudiando para mis extraordinarios de fisiología y parasitología así que no esperen una actualización hasta finales de mayo, lo siento, pero si no me abstengo d escribir puede que ni siquiera después de que pase el examen me dejen seguir escribiendo :'(

Sorry a todos, solo les daré un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo de "la venganza" será el ultimo, en cuanto a "Inocencia interrumpida"… Bueno, solo digamos que todo se resolverá al final :P

Pido mil disculpas y espero que entiendan

Snuffles Girl


	23. CaPiTuLo 20 1ª parte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso¿No?**

**Capítulo 20**

_If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

_Remember only the verse, snowmaker's cry, the one without tears_

_For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength._

_Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality_

_Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew_

_The sweet piano writing down my life_

_Teach me passion for I fear it's gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I'm sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame nor me nor you_

_And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..._

_(Death boy's poem – Nightwish)_

* * *

Harry despertó y solo vio nubes sobre él, "el cielo" pensó "por fin todo ha terminado" el color azul claro con pequeñas nubes que se movían lentamente 

Sentía una paz que lo inundaba que no podía posiblemente compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes en toda su vida, podía quedarse ahí, tendido en donde quiera que estuviera el resto de la eternidad o eso pensó hasta que la cara sonriente de su padrino apareció

"¿Acaso no piensas saludar a tu padrino?

"Hola, Sirius

"¿Sirius¿Te sientes bien? – dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la frente con un gesto mitad preocupado y mitad divertido

"Mejor que nunca¿Por qué?

"Sueles llamarme por mi apodo, Padfoot. En fin, te aconsejo que te vistas, tu madre está abajo preparando Waffles con ayuda de Sam y me atrevo a decir que se ven deliciosos

Harry tardó un poco de tiempo en procesar la información que Sirius acababa de darle. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, estaba en una habitación con papel tapiz con movimiento. Supuso que era su habitación, había un par de pósters de modelos de escobas y su baúl del colegio a los pies de su cama

"Te esperaré abajo

Harry siguió admirando la habitación, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, pudo ver algunas fotos pegadas con chinchillas a la pared de si mismo con Ron y Hermione, otras con Remus, Sirius y su padre y unas cuantas donde era abrazado por su madre

Se aproximó a su closet asombrado de por fin tener ropa que parecías de hecho haber sido comprada para él, escogió una túnica azul marino y se dispuso a bajar ya que el olor a los dichosos Waffles había alcanzado sus fosas nasales y resultaba extremadamente tentador

Antes de eso analizó su imagen en el espejo, todo se veía normal, excepto por… su cicatriz… había desaparecido

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre en la cocina, platicando animadamente con Artemisa, solo que había algo diferente en ella también, se veía ¿Feliz? Suponía que esa era la palabra… Por encima de eso su imagen era casi igual, excepto su cabello que era azul en su totalidad, haciendo juego con sus ojos

Su padre, Remus y Sirius arreglaban la mesa en el comedor mientras hacían toda clase de desmanes

Por un momento creyó que su corazón reventaría de la felicidad, solo que no alcanzaba a comprender, si estaba muerto, que era lo más seguro¿Qué hacían Artemisa y Remus ahí¿Habrían muerto ya?

"Harry, siéntate – dijo su madre mientras se disponía a servir el desayuno – o de lo contrario Sirius terminará con todo antes de que siquiera puedas probarlo

"¡Hey! – dijo el antes mencionado – me estás poniendo como un devora-todo

"Tienes que admitir, papá – dijo Artemisa – que con hambre llegarías a comer incluso lago que el tío James hubiera preparado

"¡Hey! – esta vez fue el turno de James – No es como si cocinara tan mal¿Verdad, hijo?... ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? Te vez un poco pálido

"Debe estar enfermo, Prongs, me llamó "Sirius"

James se aproximó a Harry para verlo mejor, Harry no lo resistió, lo abrazó fuertemente

"Calma, campeón, si sigues así me dejarás sin costillas

"Me hacías mucha falta

"Cielo – dijo Lily aproximándose a su hijo, como consecuencia se unió al abrazo - ¿Qué te pasa? No es que me moleste que me abraces, claro, pero me gustaría saber la razón

"Es solo que me alegro tanto de verlos…

"Merlín – dijo Artemisa con una voz digna de novela romántica – Tanta emoción, snif, creo que voy a llorar (El sarcasmo nunca sobra en la familia Black :P)

"Yo también – dijo Sirius en el mismo tono abrazando a Remus y Artemisa

Harry soltó a sus padres y por un momento la imagen le pareció tan irreal que tuvo temor de que no fuera más que un sueño

"Encantadora muestra de afecto, Harry – dijo Artemisa – pero, siendo sincera, tengo hambre y no quiero esperar más ¿Desayunamos? – En cuanto dijo esto se sentaron a la mesa los dos Black y Remus

"¿Seguro que estás bien, cariño? – dijo Lily

"Si, mamá – Dijo Harry – no hay problema

Harry tomó asiento en la mesa entre sus padres en la mesa mientras no dejaba de mirar a la familia que lo rodeaba, sus padres se veían felices, felicidad que parecía haberse contagiado a Sirius y Remus que se veían cada vez más jóvenes, todos bromeaban y comían. Ante imagen los sucesos que habían tenido lugar anteriormente en el ministerio parecían tan lejanos como irreales

"¿Y Peter? – preguntó Artemisa, consiguiendo que Harry se atragantara con su jugo de zanahoria

"Tuvo que ir a ver a su madre – dijo Remus – recuerda que ha estado un tanto enferma

_¿Enferma? _– pensó Harry - _¿desde cuando los muertos enferman?_ No fue sino hasta entonces que Harry cayó en cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba, la posibilidad más factible era que se encontrara en algo parecido a otra dimensión. No creía posible que todos los presentes estuvieran muertos y aunque así fuera eso no justificaba su cambio de personalidad

"Dime, Harry ¿Tienes planes hoy con Ron y Hemione?

Definitivamente había algo raro

"No, bueno, al menos no que yo recuerde – dijo Harry

"Bien, en ese caso ¿Qué les parece un juego de quidditch? Potter vs. Black – propuso Sirius llevando sus platos al fregadero

"Me apetece – dijo James – pero ¿Qué hay de Remus?

"Ya deberías saber, James, que no hay forma posible de subirme a una escoba a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte, ustedes pueden ir, yo me quedaré

"Estoy de acuerdo con Remus – dijo Lily – Nathan quiere nuevos borradores para mañana y tengo que escribir un poco antes de poder presentarle algo

"Son un par de aburridos. Pero, bueno… nosotros vamos por nuestras escobas – dijo James antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su esposa

Harry siguió a su padre hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde los 4 tomaron sus escobas y caminaron por un pequeño sendero que los llevó del jardín a una sección donde había un capo de quidditch improvisado

"Bien, princesa, es hora de humillarlos - dijo Sirius montándose en su escoba

"No lo creo, Black – dijo harry imitando a su padrino

Después de casi 3 horas de jugar los Potter fueron declarados ganadores, los cuatro estaban tan agotados que se sentaron a descansar a la mitad del campo

"Voy a la casa – dijo Harry que, a pesar de haberla pasado muy bien quería pasar más tiempo con su madre

"Yo te acompaño – dijo Artemisa - ¿Gustan algo?

"2 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – dijo James antes de recostarse sobre el pasto

"¿Carrera hasta la casa? – dijo Artemisa montándose de nuevo en su escoba

"Por supuesto – dijo Harry

Ambos hicieron una carrera sobre sus escobas que no duró más de un minuto, con todo y eso Harry resultó ganador

"Creo que este año la copa de quidditch volverá a ser de Gryffindor – dijo Artemisa entrando en la casa – no le veo el punto a el haber entrenado tanto a esos estúpidos Slytherins si no van a ganar

"¿Estúpidos¿Eso incluye a Malfoy?

"Por supuesto que no, el es mi primo y le guste o no a mi padre me agrada – sacó de su túnica una cajetilla de cigarrillos, al parecer había cosas que no cambiaban, pensó Harry - ¿Gustas uno?

"¿Yo?

"No, le hablo al Fantasma que está detrás de ti, claro q a ti, tontuelo, o ¿Me dirás que ya lo dejaste?

_Esto si que es algo raro ¿Yo¿Fumando? _Pensó Harry

"Si, ya lo dejé

"Bien – dijo ella prendiendo su cigarrillo

"Te veo en un rato – Harry se dirigió a la sala donde solo encontró a Remus leyendo un libro tan grande que se podía imaginar perfectamente e Hermione leyéndolo – Remus¿no sabes donde está mi madre?

"¿Pasó algo?

"No, es solo que quiero verla

"Ohh, en su despacho, supongo

Harry se aventuró por la casa en un intento desesperado de encontrar el despacho d su madre, le tomó casi 15 minutos encontrarlo, ahí estaba su madre, sentada en un escritorio de caoba escribiendo a toda velocidad sobre un pergamino, como si le hubiera dado un golpe de inspiración (creo q a todos los escritores nos da de vez en cuando)

"Pasa, cariño, en un momento te atiendo

Harry se sentó en una silla cercana mientras admiraba el lugar, no se podían ver las paredes, ya que había libreros desde el suelo hasta el techo, todos llenos de libros de diferentes tamaños, unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas por aquí y por aya. Para su gran sorpresa había una foto de su tía Petunia con el tío Vernon y Dudley, aunque solo fuera una, el resto de las fotos mostraban a sus padres y a si mismo cuando era niño, montando en escoba, jugando snap explosivo o Gobstones con su padre o Ron y Hermione

Sobre el escritorio solo había 5 libros y una pequeña rosa de cristal cortado que flotaba al lado de los libros

"Listo¿Qué querías, hijo?

"Solo saber que haces

Su madre parecía extrañada, pero feliz

"¿Desde cuando te interesas en lo que escribo?

"Desde ahora, quiero saber d q se trata tu historia

"Bueno, tengo algo en mente, es sobre un chico que… - Su madre comenzó a relatarle la historia en cuestión mientras Harry no se pedía ni una palabra, los gestos, la forma d hablar, todo parecía tenerlo embelezado -¿Y que opinas?

"¿Honestamente? Creo que es la mejor historia que he escuchado

"¿En serio? – su madre parecía sorprendida – No estoy convencida con el final, creo que el matar al pobre chico al final es un tanto truculento

"No lo creo, la muerte es parte de la vida

A Harry le tomó un tiempo asimilar lo que acababa de decir, era de lo que todo el mundo había tratado de convencerlo desde al muerte de Sirius, ya hora esas mismas palabras habían salido de sus labios

La puerta del despacho d su madre se abrió, el se giró para ver quien los había interrumpido, 2 segundos después se arrepintió, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar

Dos segundos después Harry se encontró en un lugar donde todo era blanco, extraña y terriblemente parecido al lugar, espacio o dimensión en la que se hallaba cuando habló con Sirius, solo que esta vez él mismo era el que estaba vestido con la túnica con capucha blanca

"No, NO, POR FAVOR – su voz resonó en aquel extraño lugar mientras su frustración se iba incrementando cada vez más - ¡No es justo¿ACASO NO MEREZCO SER FELIZ!

"Claro que lo mereces, tal vez tú más que nadie – era otro individuo que había surgido de la nada con una túnica igual a la que él lucía

"¿Entonces por que no se me permite serlo¿Qué demonios fu lo que pasó¿Un sueño?

"No, es la vida que pudiste haber tenido si Voldemort nunca hubiera aparecido en sus vidas

"Es solo que… fue tan maravilloso

"¿En serio lo crees?

"Por supuesto

"Si tu cumples tu destino y te enfrentas a Voldemort en la batalla final, lo creas o no, podrías darle la oportunidad a millones de personas de vivir una vida como esa

"¿Y por que se me debe imponer semejante responsabilidad? – dijo Harry al borde de la histeria – Millones de personas… ¿Por qué no alguien de esos millones puede hacerlo? La razón por la que la gente me admira es por que creen que tengo alguna especie de responsabilidad para con ellos cuando no es así, estoy harto, harto de tener que pensar en otra gente ¿Por qué no se me permite por una vez ser egoísta?

"Siempre has tenido esa opción, pero eso conllevaría a ser malvado¿Sabes por que no lo haces? Por que la maldad siempre el posible, la bondad es una dificultad eterna. Estas eligiendo el camino difícil, lo cual es honorable y digno del respeto de esas millones de personas a las que podrías salvar

"Harry pensó que en efecto, tenía razón, él había elegido el camino difícil, por su cuenta, y, en ese caso, solo había una forma de terminar con ello, si aún se podía

"¿Estoy muerto?

"No, tu hora aún no ha llegado, la razón por la que estás aquí es para así poder darle una cara a la razón por la que debes resistir, te estabas desviando de tu camino original, así que nos vimos en la necesidad de reubicarte – El arco apareció a unos pasos de Harry, con su mismo velo negro que contrastaba tremendamente con el lugar completamente blanco – Cuando vuelvas al lugar de donde llegaste debes recordar la razón por la que vale la pena soportarlo

Harry se aproximó al velo, para luego cruzarlo, no sin antes vacilar un poco

* * *

"¿Dónde está, niña? – dijo Voldemort aplastando a Artemisa contra la pared y amenazándola con la varita – Dime¿En donde demonios está ese imbécil al que ustedes llaman Ministro? 

"No lo sé – dijo ella – Nos siguieron hasta la cámara de la muerte y crearon un Portkey, no tengo idea de a donde fueron

"Eres buena cerrando tú mente, de eso no cabe duda, pero no lograrás nada con intentar salvar a ese inepto de Funge¿Acaso no lo viste? Potter cayó detrás del velo en la cámara de la muerte, su única esperanza de salvación se ha esfumado, no hay nada que pueda evitar mi asenso al poder ahora, lo único que haces es retrasarme

"No lo creo así. No has ganado todavía

"¿Ganar? No seas ingenua, niña, yo ya gané

"No lo creo, Tom

Dumbledore finalmente había hecho acto de presencia, estaban en la oficina de Fundge, donde había no más de 20 Death Eaters cuidando a algunos rehenes que habían capturado, entre ellos estaban Artemisa, Gerald y Karla

"Vaya, vaya, Dumbledore, es hora d saldar cuentas…

**TBC**

**Se que prometí q este cap sería el ultimo, y lo será, solo q tendrá 2ª parte, no quería dejarlos esperando tanto**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible x terminar la 2ª parte d este cap cuanto antes, lo prometo**

**Bueno, en fin, respuestas a los reviews:**

**Snitchplateda: **Por fin lo seguí, Gracias x leer, besos

**Helen Black Potter**: Gracias x tu review, espero q te guste la historia y + la 2ª parte, gracias x leer. Besos

**Aidee:** Siento haberme tardado, pero ya actualicé, x fin. Besos

**susiblack:** como puedes ver las amenazas surtieron efecto, aunq esta era la idea original, Harry está vivo, no t preocupes, no planeo matarlo, d momento. Besos

**Finsi Potter** Lo siento, me tardé en actualizar, esper q te guste este cap, por fin sabes lo q pasó con Harry. Besos

**Lord Izan Gorlemoon** calma, no ha muerto, d momento, asi q no hay razón xa resucitarlo, ok? Besos

**Sp3ct3r:** Gracias x tu review, x fin, aquí tienes el siguiente. Besos

**remus-lupin-black-darkg** o hay problema x lo d las rayas, yo tmb he tenido problemas con el teclado

**Paula Yemeroly:** Primero q nada, grax x molestarte en dejar reviews. En cuanto a lo d q el Dark Lord sea cobarde, no lo creo, solo creo q no tiene 1 muy buen sentido d la justicia :P En cuanto a Artemisa+ d 1 persona me ha escrito q no les gusta, pero me encanta el personaje, sobretodo x q está basado en mi :P En cuanto a lo d Harry, como puedes ver, está vivo, d momento. Gracias x leer, besos

**the angel of the dreams,** nop, no murió. Todavía le falta sufrir algo +. Si, lo d Artemisa y Erick, (casualmente el mismo nombre d mi ex) me pasó, pero, bueno, lo pasado, pasado. Besos

**Inocent Muggle:** Si, Gerald, como mi novio, bueno, ahora ex novio. Si, lo d el juicio se vio frustrado. En cuanto a Apolo, estoy pensando seriamente basarlo en cierto chico… pero bueno, eso se sabrá en la segunda parte, a mi tmb me llama la atención, d hecho, se me ocurrió en 1 de mis muchas noches d insomnio. Si, Harry atravesó el velo, pero esta bien, no t preocupes. Como debiste darte cuenta, tarde 1 "poquito" en actualizar, pero ya t compensé, serás la 1ª en leerlo, ok? En cuanto a la terapia d control d ira, creo q t puedo recomendar a 2 o 3 muy buenos psicologos y psiquiatras, He tenido tantos… Bueno, t dejo. Besos

**Se portan mal y se cuidan bien**

**Besos**


	24. CaPiTuLo 20 2ª parte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Bla, bla, bla…. Creo que ya todos sabemos eso ¿No?**

Capítulo 20 (continuación)

_If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

_Remember only the verse, snowmaker's cry, the one without tears_

_For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength._

_Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality_

_Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew_

_The sweet piano writing down my life_

_Teach me passion for I fear it's gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I'm sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame nor me nor you_

_And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..._

_(Death boy's poem – Nightwish)_

A Harry le tomó casi 15 minutos encontrar su varita en la cámara de la muerte, junto con las de Artemisa y el otro sujeto que iba con ellos, luego se dispuso a ir a enfrentarse con Voldemort, en aquellos momentos n se detuvo a pensar que no era más que un adolescente de 16 años que apenas y podía lidiar con su complicada vida, que no había terminado su entrenamiento con Artemisa ni que tenía todas las de perder, solo pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de enfrentarse con el destino, daría lo mejor de si y lo que tuviera que venir vendría de una forma u otra

Subió al elevador y se dio cuenta de que este parecía estar atorado o algo parecido, no pudo llegar más alto de "El atrio", donde una batalla estaba teniendo lugar, todos los Death Eaters atacando a los funcionarios del ministerio que se habían quedado a luchar, con solo ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos se dio cuanta de que el ministerio tenía una gran desventaja numérica, el aproximaba que por cuada funcionario había 4 Death Eaters do

Uno de ellos se aproximó Harry, identificándolo y creyendo falsamente que solo por ser un joven era una presa fácil

Con un sencillo "Expeliarmus" se libró del sujeto, atacó a cuantos que se hallaban cerca esperando encontrar una cara familiar para saber hacia donde debía ir para encontrarse con Voldemort, no tardó mucho antes de ver al señor Weasley y ayudarlo a librarse de un par de esos sujetos

-Gracias, Harry… ¿Harry¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías de estar en Hogwarts…

-No, estaba aquí para mi juicio – dijo Harry, manteniendo su varita en alto en caso de que algún Death Eater se aproximara – fue entonces cuando todo esto pasó

-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro – dijo el señor Weasley tomando a Harry del brazo, con la intención de llevárselo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el chico opuso resistencia

-No, tengo que saber dónde está Voldemort

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? – dijo él hombre – Es peligroso el solo hecho de estas aquí¿Y quieres meterte en la boca de lobo? – dijo jalando al chico del brazo, cono si tratara que el chico recuperara la cordura

-No, tengo un deber que cumplir, buscaré a Voldemort le guste o no. Claro que si lo hago sin su ayuda tardaré más

El hombre miró a Harry, bien podría lanzarle un "Desmaius" y llevárselo por la mala, la situación lo ameritaba, pero al ver los ojos del chico con una determinación que no creía haber visto nunca en ninguna persona, aún así, esto era más grave, no era tan sencillo, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que lo ayudaba estaría haciendo el rol de verdugo en la ejecución del chico. Pero como buen Weasley que era, decidió dejar su cerebro de lado y confiar en sus instintos¿Qué tal si el chico de hecho podía vencer a Voldemort de una buena vez¿Qué tal si para mañana aquella guerra sin sentido hubiera terminado?

-Bien, te llevaré hasta donde están, pero tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas

El señor Weasley se abrió paso hasta donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia, como toda persona con un poco de cerebro el primer movimiento de Voldemort fue adueñarse de la oficina del ministro y el segundo fue deshabilitar el elevador para que nadie le interrumpiera mientras buscaba al ministro, no sabía que podían esperar en las escaleras o en los pisos superiores

Las escaleras eran muy estrechas y tenían forma de caracol, a los 3 pisos Harry ya estaba levemente mareado, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar, ya iban por el 5º piso cuando una barrera invisible les bloqueó el paso

-¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Harry

-Hay otra escalera, pero tendríamos que cruzar todo el departamento

-¿Y¿Cual es el problema?

-Que no podemos saber que es lo que nos espera ahí, pueden ser Death Eaters o algunas de las criaturas que Quien-tu-sabes trajo consigo para esta batalla

-No importa – Harry abrió al puerta más cercana – tenemos que llegar

Harry esperó que un ejercito completo se le lanzara encima, para su sorpresa todo el departamento parecía estar vacío, solo por si las dudas su varita estaba en su mano y se puedo en guardia, como Artemisa le había dicho en una de sus clases

/Flash back/

-No, no, no – dijo ella mientras le mostraba a Harry la forma de ponerse en guardia – tienes que tener la varita en alto, pero no a la vista de todos, tienes que pensar, el punto es que los posibles atacantes salgan a la vista para evitar que te ataquen por la espalda

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Tienes que sostener la varita firmemente, a la altura de tu pierna y esperando lo inesperado, con la experiencia que tengo, puedo decirte que tu atacante tratará de utilizar el factor sorpresa, en especial al pensar que te encuentras desarmado, lo más importante es que no levantes la varita, espera unos segundos, es muy raro que la persona que te ataque no se de cuneta de que tienes la varita, su primera reacción será congelarse y no sabrá que hacer, luego, en caso de que haya más personas con él saldrán, ahí es cuando debes atacar, en caso de que te encuentres acompañado empuja a la otra persona y ataca con el hechizo de fuerza propulsora que te enseñé y así todos caerán al suelo, luego de eso solo debes atacar

-¿Todos los aurors atacan así o solo tú?

-La mayoría de las cosas que te enseño las aprendí en el colegio superior de aurors, pero también es importante poner algo de tu cosecha ¿Por qué?

-Ahora sé que no debo de subestimar a nadie, aunque parezca desarmado

-Eses es una gran error que muchas personas tienen, debes aprender a nunca subestimar a tu contrincante ¿Alguna vez haz jugado ajedrez?

-Si y déjame añadir que no soy nada bueno

-Bien, deberías, por que cuando se trata de sea auror debes ser como un buen jugador de ajedrez, tienes que saber por adelantado cuales serán los movimientos de tu contrincante

-Tengo que arreglar un juego entre tú y Ron

-¿El menor de los Weasley¿Por?

-Gozaría ver por una vez como mi querido amigo es vencido

/Flash back end/

Harry se sorprendió al ver que el señor Weasley adoptaba la misma posición que él, lo miró interrogativamente

-¿Qué? – dijo el pelirrojo – Créeme que no eres el primero ni el ultimo en tener lecciones de un auror, por cierto, regla numero dos que se ocupa en estas circunstancias, nunca te distraigas y mantén tus sentidos alerta tenemos que llegar a la oficina del ministro a como de lugar

Harry volvió su atención hacia delante, hasta que vio algo extraño, todo parecía indicar que había alguien ahí, podía sentir el aura mágica cerca de alguien, pero no sabía en donde, en definitiva era más de una persona

-No estamos solos (Solo como aclaración, Harry no habla de aliens)

-Lo sé, mantente alerta

Detrás de la siguiente puerta Harry escuchó algunos ruidos, parecían 2 o 3 personas y una de ellas perecía ser una mujer

-No, por favor, no

-Muévete, niña – dijo otra voz – si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas lo haremos por las malas

-No, soy muy joven para morir

-Si pudiéramos matarte ya estarías muerta, pero tenemos mejores planes para ti

Harry hizo un movimiento rápido y entró por la puerta, que irónicamente era el cuartel general de aurors y vio a dos hombres apuntándole con la varita a una chica que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él mismo, tenía cabello rubio con las puntas rojas

Harry atacó un par de veces con la maldición repeledora y fue más que suficiente

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-¿Quién eres?

-Karla Xahil Lozano Carranco Dosamantes

-¿La subjefe del departamento de aurors? – dijo el señor Weasley

-Si. ¿Fueron enviados a rescatarme? Gracias a Merlín, creí que moriría

-No fuimos enviados, señorita – dijo Harry – y tenemos asuntos de extrema urgencia que atender, así que si nos permite…

-No pueden dejarme sola ¿Acaso no saben quien soy?

-No estoy de humor para lidiar con su egocentrismo, señorita, tenemos cosas que hacer

-En ese caso iré con ustedes, no puedo quedarme sola

Harry, harto de tener que lidiar con ella accedió, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, le importaba un comino lo que le pasara a esa chica llorona que no tenía nada que hacer en el departamento de aurors, tal vez tenía una idea muy romántica de cómo debían ser pero en definitiva no podían ser tan cobardes como ella

-Bien, pero no puedo cuidarte, tendrás que cuidarte la espalda

-Bromeas¿Verdad? Ni siquiera terminé el curso básico de defensa

-Tiene que ser una broma – dijo el señor Weasley – Entonces ¿Cómo demonios terminaste como subjefa del departamento?

-Mi padre es Cruz Lozano…

-¿Cruz Lozano¿El primo del rey de España?

-Ese mismo

Harry se tragó sus comentarios conforme a la forma de repartir trabajos en el ministerio, no le veía el caso, aunque detestaba como podía haber gente tan incompetente en el ministerio, mientras que había gente que hacía su trabajo como se debía y, a pesar de ello era enviada a Azkaban

Salieron por la puerta que entraron y se encontraron con que nadie más parecía interrumpir su camino hasta que llegaron a las dichosas escaleras, era solo un Death Eater

-Arthur, me sorprendes¿Tratas de escalar posiciones en el ministerio? Por que de lo contrario, no le veo el punto a que estés aquí

-McNair¿Por que no me sorprende verte como parte del rebaño del Dark Lord? Supuse que buscaría a personas como tú, fáciles de corromper y que tuvieran los mismos ideales que él

-Defendemos una causa, Weasley. ¿Tú que defiendes?

-Una causa aún más importante – con un leve movimiento el señor Weasley le dio a entender a Harry que siguiera con su camino, fue entonces cuando levantó su varita comenzaron a atacarse

Harry evadió a McNair y avanzó sin preocuparse por la chica que se quedó congelada ante el duelo, siguió subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta donde, parecía ser el primer piso "Ojala y esta sea la puerta", la abrió lentamente, tan lentamente que cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que solo había sido una ráfaga de aire, luego, aún más lentamente comenzó a asomar su cabeza, solo vio una puerta con 1 Death Eater afuera, haciendo guardia

-Diffindo desmaius – otro pequeño truco que había aprendido de Artemisa, con solo decir "diffindo" el hechizo se deslizaba silenciosamente a ras del piso. Funcionó, el Death Eater cayó al suelo con un leve ruido y cruzó la puerta que estaba vigilando

Entró y se encontró una sala bastante amplia y con un escritorio cerca de una ultima puerta que tenía grabado "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro"

Atravesó la puerta

Lo que vio lo dejó mudo, primero vio a cuatro personas en desmayadas en el piso, entre las cuales estaban Artemisa y su amigo, cerca de ellos había 3 Death Eaters que parecían vigilar si alguno de ellos despertaba

Lo segundo que vio fue a Dumbledore, derrotado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente y a Voldemort de pie, apoyado en la pared, respirando agitadamente, pero luciendo una sonrisa triunfal

-¡Potter! Sí que debes tener un ángel guardián, juraría haberte visto caer detrás del velo

-Tenía cosas por terminar

-Eso puedo ver¿Quién lo diría? Tan grande es el honor de morir ante mí que tú incluso volviste de la muerte para que yo te matara

-Estas muy equivocado si de hecho crees que pienso rendirme sin luchar

-No lo dudo, Potter, tú espíritu como noble Gryffindor te obliga a no doblegarte, incluso sabiendo que no forzosamente tienes las de ganar

Harry sacó su varita tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido, esperando que fuera suficiente

La batalla dio comienzo, Voldemort lanzaba hechizos como todo un experto, las maldiciones imperdonables no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, los 3 Death Eaters que vigilaban a los rehenes se cubrían de cualquier forma posible, olvidando por un momento su misión y Dumbledore se limitó a levantarse y no estorbar, el sabía que aquella batalla de daría tarde o temprano y que no se le permitía interferir

Harry lanzó la maldición Yervier antes de que se diera cuenta la cual Voldemort repelió con un Expelliarmus, que de paso dejó a Harry sin varita

-Bien, Potter, todo parece indicar que aquí termina todo ¿Tienes alguna última voluntad?

-Esto todavía no termina

-No lo creo, niño

Harry vio como si fuera en cámara lenta como un rayo verde salía de la varita de Voldemort y su primera reacción fue la de poner sus manos frente a sí mismo, sin esperar que funcionara, hasta que el hechizo, ante la mirada asombrada de Voldemort, rebotaba antes de siquiera hacer contacto con sus manos, golpeando a la pared. La mirada de los ojos rojos de Voldemort cambió de asombrada a fría y calculadora

-Vaya, vaya, así que un nigromante…

Dumbledore sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina cuando escuchó a Voldemort decir esas últimas palabras

Voldemort desapareció sin decir más antes de que Harry gritara de dolor

Sintió un dolor que solo se semejaba al que había sentido cuando Voldemort lo había poseído al final de su 5º año y en efecto, así era, los pocos que pudieron verlo todo vieron como los ojos de Harry se tornaban rojos y su expresión cambiaba a una triunfal extrañamente terrorífica

-Te lo dije, Dumbledore – dijo Harry con la voz de Voldemort saliendo de sus labios – **yo ya gané**

Harry le hizo una señal a los Death Eaters que activaron un Portkey, llevándose a las cuatro personas inconscientes en el piso, luego de eso llegó Lucius Malfoy, irrumpiendo en la sala

-Mi señor, acaban de llegar aurors, no sé cuantos son, pero nos superan en numero, ya ordené la retirada

-Bien hecho, Lucius – dijo Harry – ahora, ordénales a todos que regresen al cuartel general – Harry se acercó a Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en el piso – en las sabias palabras de Potter "Esto todavía no termina"

Desapareció y Dumbledore se desplomó en el piso, creyendo, por primera vez, que ya no quedaba esperanza alguna

**FIN (Solo el de la primera parte, no se preocupen)**

**Por fin en la playa, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero como mi musa tomó las suyas adelantadas ahora decidí hacerla trabajar sin piedad, así que a las 9:39 PM, en lugar de ir a la noche mexicana que se organiza en la playa, preferí quedarme a escribir, tengan eso en cuenta antes de quejarse por el final tan "lindo" que escribí (aparte de ser considerablemente corto), espero tener la segunda parte para Diciembre, antes si es posible, pero voy a estar ocupada leyendo el 6º libro d HP, aunq lo + seguro es que no pase d 3 días (si leí el 5º en 2 días y medio…)**

**Bueno, este fict fue y siempre estará dedicado a José, que no era muy fan de HP, pero de tanto que me preguntaba fue que me vino a la cabeza la idea, leyó el principio, pero nunca lo pudo terminar :'(**

**Quiero darle las gracias a the angel of the dreams, remus-lupin-black-darkg que son las que más siguieron esta historia, a Mary, por siempre tener algo de que platicar y a todas las personas lindas que dejaron review, espero sus reviews en la segunda parte y deseo de todo corazón que este fict supere los 100 reviews :)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Helen Black Potter:** Siii, perdón por no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo, espero verte a ti dejando reviews en la continuación de esta historia, la cual, x cierto, ya comencé a escribir. Bueno, gracias por leer

**the angel of the dreams:** Si, como Buena sly pienso hacerlo sufrir, todavía más :P Creo que la vida de Harry sería muy aburrida si Voldemort jamás hubiera aparecido, por más que me gustaría que Harry fuera feliz Aquí tienes al segunda parte, gracias por leer

**susiblack: **No podía morir tan rápido, necesito que sufra un poco más aquí está la segunda parte, espero q te haya gustado, mil besos y gracias por leer

**Finsi Potter: **aquí está la segunda parte, espero que te guste y verte en la segunda parte de este fict, ok? Gracias x leer

**Aráis Eiri: **Que bueno q te gustó, espero q leas la segunda parte, ten por seguro que tu serás de las primeras en leer el prior capitulo, lamentablemente no me gustó como quedó la batalla final pero no quise cambiarla x temor a empeorarlo. No va a ser basado en Ivan, va a estar basado en el chico al que le dediqué el fict Besos y mil gracias x leer

**Bueno, espero leerlos(as) pronto y que no se olviden de leer lo demás que he escrito, los quiero y esperen la segunda parte pronto**

**Besos**


End file.
